L'orage passera
by CaRoOThePriinCess
Summary: Bella se retrouve avec un gros dillemme, aidée sa mère qui est mourrante en acceptant une offre d'un homme qui la dégoute ou ne pouvoir rien faire. Tous humains manque quelques personnages... Première fiction... venz lire!
1. Chapitre 1:La Douceur D'une Amie

_**L'orage passera**_

**_COucou tout le monde j'ai décidé de lancer ma première suis une grande fan de romans harlequin et oui petits péché mignon. donc je m'en suis inspirer j'espere que vous aimerez._**

**CarOothePrinCeSs**

**-Tu ne l'as toujours pas oublié, n'est ce pas? Continua Alice, compatissante**

**-Je L'ai Profondément aimé, répondit Bella. On ne peut complétement effacé les souvenirs de bonheur.**

**-Maintenant que tu l'a revu, j'espère que tu n'a plus d'amour pour lui! Fit son amie.**

**-Non, Souffla Bella**

**Mais il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur d'incertitude. Elle tentait de se raisonner : hier, Edward l'avait prise au dépourvue et c'était pour cette seule raison que son cœur avait eu ces battements désordonnés. Il devait en être ainsi!**

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Le ciel dehors était d'un bleu pâle, toute sa couleur mangée par le soleil brulant. Le long de la rue, les arbres se paraient d'un feuillage dense et vert. Les pelouses des jardins avoisinants, avec leur gazon bien soigné, leurs arbustes impeccablement taillés, contrastaient avec le gris coquille d'huitre des trottoirs et des allées d'accès. Dans les demeures de brique et de bois, vivaient les citoyens fortunés et cultivés de Forks, Washington._

_Bella Massen regardait au travers de fins voilages blancs; elle avait croisée les bras, et ses mains, en un mouvement nerveux, frictionnaient ses coudes. Au beau milieu de la grande pelouse, un pissenlit solitaire, d'un jaune éclatant, semblait la défier. Ses yeux noisettes remarquèrent l'intrus, et elle poussa un soupir de lassitude. Il leur aurait vraiment fallu un jardinier à temps partiel, songea-t-elle; mais elle le savait leur budget ne le permettait pas. Elle devait donc prendre le temps de s'occuper elle-même du jardin, comme elle l'avait déjà fait pour tant d'autres besognes._

_Il était tout bonnement inutile de faire comme si les revenus de cette maison étaient équivalents à ceux des autres, ses voisines. Tout le monde, dans le quartier, Bella en était sûr, savait à quoi s'en tenir sur leur situation financière. En dépit de tous ses efforts pour maintenir toute la discrétion possible, on avait forcément remarqué le flot constant d'objets précieux qui quittaient la maison. Seul l'orgueil de Bella se refusait à trahir à l'extérieur le véritable état de leurs affaires, dans cette demeure où elle avait été élevée._

_Un superbe coupé sport s'engagea dans l'allée D'accès. La conductrice arrêta la voiture et passa les mains dans ses cheveux brun et soyeux avant de sauter à terre. Bella se dirigea en souriant vers la porte d'entrée et jeta au passage un coup d'œil vers l'escalier, au haut duquel se trouvait la chambre de sa mère. Elle ne voulait a aucun prix laisser sonner le timbre et réveiller ainsi la malade qui venait tout juste de s'endormir. Cela entraînerait des questions sans fin sur les motifs de la visite d'Alice Witlock, et Bella N'était pas disposé à fournir des explications. Sa mère n'avait jamais approuvé son amitié avec Alice : elle prétendait que celle-ci ne possédait pas les bonnes manières et la culture de sa fille. Peu importerait la fortune des parents d'Alice et le beau mariage qu'avait fait la jeune femme. Mme Swan considérait Alice comme une bohème et la traitait en conséquence. Mais Bella s'était toujours montrée bien décidée a conserver intacte leur amitié._

_Alice était sa seule et véritable amie, la seule qui lui avait apporté son appui dans toutes les périodes critiques. Aussi l'accueillit-elle sur le seuil avec une chaleureuse sincérité. Alice y répondit avec sa ferveur habituelle. Ses Yeux Bleus reflétaient toujours toutes ses émotions : joie, tristesse, colère ou coquetterie. Bella elle, malgré le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à revoir son amie, demeurait volontairement calme et son regard retournait vers la porte, au haut de l'escalier._

_Toutes deux gagnèrent la cuisine, au fond de la maison, et Alice examina sa compagne avec inquiétude. Aux yeux d'un étranger, elle serait apparue comme une femme ravissante, d'une beauté éthérée. Mais Alice la connaissait depuis plus de 10 ans et discernait trop bien les signes d'une insupportable tension. Les profonds cernes sombres, qui mettaient en valeur les cils incroyablement noirs et la forme en amande des yeux noisette pointillés de vert, trahissaient bien des nuits d'un sommeil léger. La jupe noir était trop grande pour sa taille mince, et le chemisier blanc à manches courtes, décolleté en rond révélait une ossature proéminente. Bella avait subit une perte de poids qui la vidait de son énergie. Sa sombre chevelure elle-même, naguère si bien soignée, brillant de l'éclat du satin, était devenue terne. La jeune femme la tirait maintenant en arrière, rassemblé sur la nuque par une barrette. Cette coiffure sévère donnait plus de relief encore à ses pommettes saillantes mais ne la flattait pas._

_Portant, Alice le savait bien, exprimer son inquiétude aurait été peine perdue. Elle se contentait donc d'accepter en souriant le grand verre de punch que lui offrait son amie._

_-Comment va ta mère? Le médecin est passé ce matin?_

_Elle vit une ombre fugitive effleurer le front lisse de Bella, mais celle-ci répondit avec une légèreté voulue :_

_-Oui. Il a parut très satisfait, ce qui a agacé maman._

_Avec un profond soupir, elle s'assit à la table ronde._

_-Elle se plaint si souvent de souffrir qu'il est parfois difficile de savoir jusqu'à quel point son état est sérieux. Et le pauvre docteur Cullen jure qu'elle lit les livres de médecine a papa dans le seul but de lui fournir de nouveaux symptômes à tirer au clair. _

_-Mais tout est réglé pour ce soir?_

_Bella pausa un regard incertain su Alice._

_-J'en ait parlé Au Docteur Cullen. A son avis, si quelqu'un de compétent reste auprès de maman, tout ira bien._

_-Qui pourrait être plus compétent qu'une infirmière diplômée? Fit Alice Dans un haussement d'épaules._

_-Je ne suis pas tranquille, répondit Bella, en tapotant nerveusement du bout des ongles le bord de son verre. Maman est si mal à l'aise, en présence d'inconnus. Mieux vaudrait, je crois, remettre cette soirée._

_-Écoute depuis un mois, nous parlons sans cesse de ce concert. Tout est réglé. Jasper a pris les billets. Tu ne va pas me faire sa maintenant!_

_De petites flammes bleues dansaient dans les yeux d'Alice, et Bella n'osait pas soutenir son regard. Elle préféra s'accouder à la table et se frotter le front._

_-Je me faisais une joie de ce concert avoua-t-elle, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour maman._

_-Tu ferais mieux de garder tes inquiétudes pour toi-même, riposta son amie. La pire erreur de ta vie a consisté a revenir a Forks quand ta mère est tombé malade. Tu aurais dû la faire entrer dans une maison de santé, au lieu de t'épuiser à t'en occuper. Depuis 7 mois que tu es de retour, combien de fois es- tu sortie de cette maison? Je ne parle pas des courses, chez le pharmacien ou l'épicier._

_-Je n'en sais rien. De temps en temps…_

_-je vais te le dire précisément, moi. Trois fois! La première, pour dîner chez nous; la seconde, pour du shopping, avec moi toujours. La troisième, pour aller au cinéma._

_Alice réfréna sa colère grandissante et se pencha pour continuer sur un ton suppliant ;_

_-Bella si tu ne fais rien d'autre tu auras une dépression nerveuse!_

_-Ne fais pas de mélo!_

_-Je n'en fais pas, tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir. Tu n'es pas indispensable, tu sais. Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait s'occuper de ta mère aussi bien que toi._

_-Oh! Alice! S'écria Bella, dont la bouche bien dessinée esquissa un sourire. Si j'avais ton bon sens, peut-être me sentirais-je moins coupable._

_-C'est ta mère qui crée chez toi ce sentiment de culpabilité. Elle gouverne ton existence, comme elle l'a toujours fait. Les 3 ans que tu as passés à Phoenix l'ont forcé à changer de tactique. Elle a maintenant recours au chantage émotionnel pour renouer le cordon ombilical._

_-Je n'avais pas le choix, répliqua Bella le menton orgueilleusement relevé. Papa n'avait pas laissé d'argent, et maman a cessé de réglé les échéances de l'assurance. Elle a beau ne pas être le genre de mère que je… que j'aimerais avoir, jamais je ne voudrais l'humilier en la forçant à accepter de l'argent de quelqu'un d'autre._

_-Et combien de temps va durer ton argent?_

_-Aucune importance._

_L'argent était entièrement dépensé depuis plus d'un mois, et les factures continuaient d'arriver, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'avouer à son amie. Le modeste revenue de sa mère et le chèque mensuel d'Edward constituaient les seuls ressources qui mettaient encore de quoi manger sur la table et leur conservaient un toit sur la tête._

_-Bon c'est sans importance et sa ne me regarde pas._

_La bouche en cœur d'Alice se serra en ligne mince. Quand elle se pencha par- dessus la table vers Bella, L'expression de son visage trahissait son agacement._

_-mais tu assisteras ce soir au concert, il le faut Carter Burwell ne reviendra pas avant longtemps a Forks. Je ne te laisserai pas le manquer même si c'est pour t'y traîner de force._

_Burwell était un magnifique pianiste, et Bella L'admirait depuis des années. Refuser l'occasion de le voir jouer en chair et en os serait pure sottise, elle le savait, surtout devant l'insistance d'Alice. Au cours des quelques dernières années, elle avait rarement eu l'opportunité d'assister a ce genre de concert. Pas depuis qu'Edward…Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête pour écarter ce souvenir._

_-je Viendrais, déclara-t-elle._

_Et son amie se demanda ce qui avait fait naître cet éclair de souffrance dans la profondeur de ses yeux nosiettes._

**_J'espere que vous avez apprécier ce premier chapitre. si vous vouler me faire aprt de quelque chose appuyer sur le monste vert juste en dessous_**

**_XoXo_**

**_CaRoO_**


	2. Chapitre 2 Une Rencontre Désastreuse

_**Coucou Tout Le monde un Nouveau chapitre De poster... En Retard Quelque Peu Et je M'en Excuse ...Disons que avec toute la neige recut au Québec je n'avait plus d'électricité Donc je ne pouvais pas poster...J'espère Que ce Chapitre Vous Plaira Aussi! Merci a Mes Reviewer(4) Et A Toutes Celles Qui M'on mise en Alerte **_

_**Bonne Lecture! =D**_

**Chapitre 2**

_L'infirmière, Mme Platt, arriva vers 6 heures, ce soir la; elle serait en mesure d'aider Bella à préparer le dîner de sa mère, et madame Swan aurait le temps de s'habituer a l'absence de sa fille. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas informer plus tôt: sa mère, elle le savait, manifesterais son mécontentement. Elle ne s'était pas trompée._

_-Oh, je t'en prie, Bella, ma chérie, ne me quitte pas!!_

_La jeune Femme s'était assise sur le lit; la malade lui prit la main et la serra étroitement. Son visage, d'une délicatesse bien féminine, se plissait de contrariété. Bella voulut l'apaiser._

_-Tout ira très bien maman._

_Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'infirmière qui haussait les sourcils en une expression de sympathie._

_-Madame Platt est une infirmière très compétente. Elle a appris a prendre soin des gens malade comme toi maman._

_-Mais tu es ma fille, protesta Mme Swan, le menton tremblant. S'il allait m'arriver quelque chose? Si je mourrais? Je veux que tu sois près de moi..._

_-Il ne vous arrivera rien, intervint Madame Platt d'un ton réconfortant. A voir l'énergie que vous montrez, je serais bien étonnée si vous mouriez cette nuit._

_Aussitôt Mme Swan changea de tactique et se laissa languissamment retomber sur ses oreillers. Elle battit des cils pour montrer a quel point elle était faible._

_-Madame Platt sais comment me joindre, reprit Bella. Je pourrai être ici en quelques instants, si c'est nécessaire. De toute manière, je promets de rentrer tout de suite après les concert._

_-Tu ne t'attarderas pas avec cette maudite fille, n'est-ce pas??_

_-Non, maman. Je rentrerai directement._

_La malade ferma lentement les yeux, comme pour dire qu'elle accomplissait le suprême sacrifice en permettant à sa fille de l'abandonner à l'heure de la mort. Cette manifestation d'émotion, Bella le savait, avait pour but de faire naître en elle un sentiment de culpabilité. Elle y parvint admirablement, mais la jeune femme ne changea pas d'avis pour autant. Une main lui effleura l'épaule; elle se retourna._

_-Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux me laisser seule avec elle, murmura l'infirmière._

_Bella acquiesça d'un signe et sortit sans bruit de la chambre. Sa mère feignait dormir, mais elle n'était pas dupe: c'était encore une ruse, qui forcerait la jeune femme a revenir, avant son départ pour le concert, au chevet de la malade et fournirait à celle -ci une nouvelle occasion de la persuader de ne pas partir._

_Bella luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder au chantage. Malheureusement, elle ne possédait qu'une seule arme: l'apitoiement sur elle-même; et c'était insuffisant pour soutenir son désir, déjà bien moins puissant, d'assister au concert. C,était là le seul plaisir dont elle eût rêver, depuis près de 5 ans, mais elle commençait à douter d'y puiser la moindre joie._

_A cette pensée, elle eut une grimace amère. Quelle aveu à faire, à 26 ans! Se dit-elle. Elle avait été naguère la jeune fille la plus recherchée, dans la bonne société de Forks et de tout l'état. Qu'était-elle; à présent? Une recluse? Contrainte de soigner sa mère, tandis que s'écoulaient les années? Une telle idée semblait bien égoïste, bien cynique, comme si elle ne se souciait absolument pas de la gravité de l'état de sa mère. Et pourtant, songea tristement Bella, elle s'en inquiétait. Elle ne demandais pas mieux que de soigner la malade. Ce n'était pas là ce qui, parfois déprimait si profondément, mais la conviction qu'elle ne connaîtrait plus jamais les joies de l'amour._

_Après en avoir d'abord voulu à sa mère, elle assumait maintenant elle -même la responsabilité de son échec. C'était sa propre ignorance, son inexpérience qui l'avait poussée à écouter sa mère, comme elle en avait toujours suivi ses conseils._

_Tout en brossant négligemment sa longue chevelure, Bella se regardait dans le miroir. Elle se rappelait nettement l'été de ses 17 ans, où Mme Swan avait entrepris de la remodeler. Les mots lui revenaient aussi clairement que s'ils avaient été prononcés la veille:_

_-tu n'a pas hérité de ma beauté, c'est bien dommage!_

_Mme Swan la considérait avec une grande indifférence._

_-La beauté c'est ce qui te permettra d'avancer dans la vie, Bella. Ne redoute jamais de t'en servir pour obtenir ce que tu désires._

_La toute jeune fille contemplait avec de grands yeux la délicate silhouette de sa mère, dont chaque centimètre exprimai l'assurance et la confiance._

_-Je ne serais jamais aussi jolie que toi, soupira-t-elle avec regret, en examinant ses traits sans harmonie, son corps trop grand._

_-Mais si, répliqua sa mère. Simplement, ta beauté sera plus frappante que celle de la plupart des femmes. Pour commencer, tu as des cheveux magnifiques, d'un brun chaud; c'est un atout important. Tu les porteras longs, ordonna-t-elle, et nous les coifferons en arrière, pour dégager ton visage. Tes pommettes sont trop saillantes pour qu'on puisse les dissimuler; nous les accentuerons. Et la séance s'était poursuivis. Mme Swan avait analysé chaque trait, avait indiqué à Bella la meilleure façon d'en tirer avantage. Ses lèvres étaient un peu trop généreuses: elle devaient toujours être brillantes, attirantes. Il fallait mettre en valeur la forme en amande de ses yeux, afin de les différencier des yeux ronds et innocents de ses amies. Le pointillé vert, dans le brun de ses prunelles, devaient être accentué. La jeune fille avait toujours porté des robes les plus simple mais les plus remarquablement coupées, afin de ne pas distraire l'attention de son visage._

_Et en fin de compte, Bella avait été la fille la plus belle, la plus attirante de son groupe d'amies. Elle avait fait l'envie de toutes ses compagnes qui, peu à peu, incapables de lutter, s'étaient détachées d'elle. Toutes, sauf Alice, qui l'admirait tout bonnement, sans voir en elle une future menace à son bonheur futur._

_Bella connaissait deux, êtres seulement qui l'avaient aimée pour elle-même. Alice était la première. L'autre était le père de la jeune fille, avec ses yeux souriants et ses cheveux gris fer, aussi abondants que les siens. C'était un chirurgien d'une incomparable habileté, qui leur avait été enlevé, deux ans plus tôt, dans un accident d'avion. Il ne désirait que le bonheur de sa fille, sans jamais vouloir tabler sur ses succès mondains, comme le faisait sa mère. Il avait beaucoup admiré Edward et s'était montré bouleversé quand... Une fois de plus, elle repoussa les souvenirs._

_Vivement, elle passa dans la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre et contraignit son esprit à se concentrer sur la soirée en perspective. Mais le passé revenait avec une incroyable insistance. Elle possédait une garde-robe bien fournie, mais toutes ses robes semblaient trop grande, elle avait perdue du poids. Une seule n'accentuait pas sa maigreur, elle l'avait repoussée tout au fond de la penderie. Ses mains tremblèrent et attirant vers elle la toilette de dentelle noire. Celle-ci avait toujours été la préférée à Edward. Bien des fois, elle s'était promis de la donner, de la brûler, mais la robe était demeurée cachée, jamais oubliée. Un bref instant, elle faillit la raccrocher mais se ravisa: pourquoi, à cause d'un souvenir, ne pas mettre la seule toilette qui lui seyait?_

_Quand Bella, avec Alice et son mari, arrivèrent à la salle de concert, la séance allait commencer. Malgré elle, la jeune femme se rappela les autres soirées passées dans cette même salle, et le malaise familier s'empara d'elle tandis qu'on les conduisait tous trois vers leurs fauteuils. Burwell entamait déjà son second morceau quand Bella put enfin écarter ses souvenirs et se donner tout entière à la musique._

_L'entracte arriva trop vite, mais elle se sentait mieux. Alice lui vit un visage animé d'une joie vibrante inhabituelle. Elle marchait d'un pas vif et souriait sans retenue en suivant Alice et Jasper vers le foyer. Son amie s'excusa: elle devait téléphoner chez elle pour prendre des nouvelles de Chloé, sa petite fille de quatre ans. Bella était si heureuse qu'en se sentant bousculée, elle se tourna vers le fautif d'un air indulgent. Une tête se penchant vers elle, et un lent sourire illumina un beau visage._

_-Bella! Murmura l'homme. C'est toi!_

_-Emmet! Fit-elle, aussi surprise que lui. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis des siècles!_

_Elle abandonnait sa mains entre ses doigts vigoureux._

_-Tu es plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, dit-il, en la parcourant de la tête aux pieds d'un regard bleu clair. Ou te cachais -tu? Aux dernières nouvelles tu étais a Phœnix._

_-Je suis de retour à Forks depuis peu de temps, répondit Bella en le dévisageant ._

_Elle se demandait combien de ses anciens amis étaient présents à cette soirée._

_-tu as changé. Qu'est devenue la petite fille espiègle?_

_-Elle a grandi, j'espère!_

_Bella se mit à rire et dégagea doucement sa main._

_-Dis-moi, comment va tout le petit groupe? J'ai lu dans le journal l'annonce de mariage de Jessica._

_-Pour la plupart, ils n'ont jamais grandi, répliqua Emmet Mccarthy. Quand à Jessica elle est mariée mais n'a pas changée._

_Bella ne portait plus attention à ses paroles. Elle était trop occupée de faire une image précise de ce séduisant garçon. Les années n'avaient pas eu vraiment d'effet sur lui. Son visage calme, aux traits bien marqués donnaient toujours une impression de sécurité. Son sourire, lent et sincère, gardait le même charme irrésistible, sans toutefois exprimer une ennuyeuse gravité. Emmet avait toujours été capable de se montrer aussi gai que tous leurs amis, mais d'une manière différente. Elle l'écoutait donc d'un oreille un peu distraite, mais il leva la main __pour faire signe a quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière, et elle prit alors conscience de la présence d'une autre personne._

_Kate, ma sœur, parlait justement de toi l'autre jour. Elle sera heureuse de te voir._

_Emmet souriait. Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres; son regard était fixé sur un groupe, derrière Bella._

_Intriguée par son silence soudain, elle se retourna, au moment précis où la sœur d'Emmet s'exclamait gaiment:_

_Vois donc qui je viens de trouver!_

_Bella eu a peine conscience des regards gênés échangés entre Emmet, sa sœur et le compagnon de celle-ci. Seul, le cinquième personnage retenait toute son attention: L'homme brun cuivré, de haute taille, qui lui retournait son regard avec une froideur insolente, tout en tirant sur sa cigarette. Elle avait pâli, et le sang lui battait aux tempes. Elle sentit ses genoux trembler et souhaita désespérément voir le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et lui permettre ainsi de disparaître. Personne ne semblait en mesure de parler. Personne, sinon l'homme dont les yeux toisaient Bella avec mépris._

_-Le temps ne s'est pas montré clément a ton égard, fit-il, en détaillant ses yeux cernés, ses joues blêmes. Quel dommage d'avoir si vite perdu ta beauté._

_La fureur lui fit aussitôt monter le sang aux joues._

_-tu n'as pas changé, Edward. Tu es resté le même sale type, cruel et sans scrupule!_

_Les yeux sombres posés sur elle se chargèrent de menace, tandis qu'autour d'eux, chacun retenait son souffle. Bella ignorait leurs compagnons, comme le faisait Edward; entre leurs regards, des étincelles semblaient jaillir. La fumée de la cigarette ne voilait plus le visage de l'homme, et la jeune femme l'examinait d'un air de défi. Les traits, comme taillés à la serpe, manquaient de véritable beauté. Le dessin de la bouche était cruel, dure la ligne de la mâchoire et du __menton. Mais la force d'une puissante virilité rendait Edward extrêmement attirant._

_-Tu as gardée ta langue acérée, fit-il._

_Son calme était insultant, mais Bella n'eut pas le temps de riposter. Il poursuivit:_

_-que fais-tu ici?_

_Elle se redressa de toute sa petite taille, rigide devant lui._

_-J'ignorais que ce concert fût donné à ton seul bénéfice._

_Elle éprouva une certaine satisfaction à voir ses narines frémir de colère, sous l'effet de sa remarque sarcastique._

_-Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais fort bien, dit-il d'une voix dont la douceur même était inquiétante._

_-Mes parents... commença Bella, avant de se reprendre: ma mère habite cette ville. Tu l'avais oublié?_

_Je...J'ai appris la mort de ton père._

_Le ton d'Edward n'exprimait aucune sympathie, et son sourire était une grimace cynique._

_-Mon père, lui aussi, est mort récemment, continua-t-il._

_La jeune femme avait beaucoup de respect pour le père d'Edward._

_-je l'ignorais. Je suis désolée, dit-elle._

_Elle avait parlé sur le coup d'une impulsion sincère. Il la lui fit immédiatement regretter._

_-Si l'on songe qu'ils vivaient avant tout pour voir naître leurs petits-enfants, il y à là une amère ironie. Tu t'es refusée à exaucer ce désir, acheva-t-il avec mépris._

_Sous le coup de cette méchanceté gratuite, elle eut l'impression d'être soudain prisonnière d'un corset de fer._

_-Tu es d'un incroyable cruauté, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix qui tremblait malgré elle._

_-Parce que je voulais un fils, et que tu préférais la recherche de plaisir? Ricana-t-il._

_Incapable de supporter plus longtemps la souffrance de ce poignard qu'il tournait et retournait dans la plaie, elle se détourna. Kate s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur le bras._

_-Je ne te savais pas avec Emmet, dit-elle avec une sympathie profonde. _

_Bella répondit d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête. Elle sentait encore dans son dos, le regard critique d'Edward fixé sur elle. Enfin elle retrouva la voix._

_-Tout va bien, articula-t-elle. Mes amis doivent me chercher. Je ferais mieux d'aller les rejoindre._

_-J'ai appris que ta mère était malade, reprit Kate. Elle va mieux, j'espère._

_-Aussi bien que possible, répondit Bella. Elle leva les yeux vers le garçon blond qui tentait de la réconforter silencieusement._

_-J'ai été heureuse de te revoir, Emmet._

_Mais elle ne put s'éloigner comme elle le désirait. Une main se referma sur son bras, et elle se retrouva devant le visage glacial d'Edward._

_-Est-ce la raison de ton retour? J'ai entendue dire que ton père avait fait de mauvais placements. Il n'a pas dû laisser grand chose. Espérais-tu obtenir de moi l'argent nécessaire pour prendre soin de ta mère?_

_Tout ses traits exprimaient un sarcasme arrogant qui éveilla la répulsion à Bella. Elle leva la main et, de toutes ses forces, le gifla._

_-Je me vendrais plutôt sur le trottoir, avant de te demander quoi que ce soit!!!_

_La rage d'Edward explosa avec toute la violence d'un volcan. Il la tenait toujours d'une poigne impitoyable, et Bella se sentit prise de peur. Ce n'était pas la première fois fois qu'elle voyait chez lui cet aspect sauvage; elle n'en était pas moins terrifiée._

_-Massen! Dit Emmet, en saisissant le bras d'Edward. Lâche-là, Massen!!_

_Bella vit la mâchoire d'Edward se contracter dans l'effort qu'il faisait pour maîtriser sa colère. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait d'un mouvement rapide. Pourtant, le feu sombre qui était allumé dans ses yeux faisait lentement place à l'habituelle impassibilité. Il baissa enfin les bras et recula d'un pas pour rajuster sa cravate et les pans de son habit de soirée. Elle sentait encore les battements désordonnés de son cœur quand Edward s'éloigna du groupe. Un instant, son regard hautain passa sur chacun d'entre eux, comme pour les défier de lui reprocher sa conduite. Après quoi, avec un calme parfait, il disparut._

_Emmet se tourna vers Bella: de toute évidence, il voulait se faire son défenseur. Elle secoua la tête et lut la pitié dans les yeux des témoins de la scène. Les larmes, retenues jusqu'alors, jaillirent soudain, et elle se couvrit les lèvres pour réprimer ses sanglots qui l'étouffaient. Elle se précipita vers les toilettes, et personne ne chercha à la retenir. Ceux qui auraient été tentés de la suivre en furent empêchés par la voix qui annonçait la fin de l'entracte. Seule, l'employée préposée à la garde des toilettes vit toute la violence du désespoir de Bella._

_Tout son être protestait contre la torture des paroles amères qu'ils avaient échangés, et les sanglots renaissait sans cesse du fond de son cœur tourmenté. Elle n'entendit pas même entrer Alice, qui la serra dans ses bras. Quand la violence des sanglots s'atténua quelque peu, son amie chercha à savoir ce qui s'était passé._

_-Edward... Il est ici._

_Bella tourna des yeux rougis vers le visage d'Alice._

_-Pendant l'entracte ..oh, mon dieu..._

_De nouveau, les sanglots l'étranglèrent. Alice lui tapotait le bras d'un geste apaisant._

_-Il a été si.. si horriblement cruel. Les choses que nous nous sommes d-dites... Alice, je... je ne peux pas rester ici. Je veux rentrer chez moi._

_Elle s'accrochait à son amie. Elle avait honte de cet éclat puérile, mais l'atroce souffrance des derniers instants l'avait dépouillée du peu d'orgueil qui lui restait. Elle se redressa, essuya ses larmes et tenta de contrôler son émotion. _

_-Je vais faire appeler un taxi, dit-elle. Jasper et toi n'avez aucune raison de partir._

_-Ne sois pas ridicule, fit Alice en souriant. Jasper peut aller chercher la voiture et nous retrouver devant la porte dans 5 minutes. Le concert n'avait rien d'extraordinaire de toute façon._

_-Alice..._

_Bella chechait des mots pour exprimer sa gratitude._

_-Chut! Je reviens tout de suite._

_Elle dut expliquer la situation à son mari: quand elle accompagna Bella jusqu'à la voiture, Jasper repoussa toutes les excuses. Et Bella rendit son sourire au grand garçon blond et frisé, dont les yeux bleus pétillaient de gentillesse._

_-Je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour mériter des amis tels que vous, soupira-t-elle en se rejetant avec lassitude contre le dossier du siège avant, entre Alice et Jasper._

_-Ce doit être ton mariage avec un type comme Edward Massen, riposta Jasper._

_Son regard maintenant grave, surveillait les phares qui venaient à leur rencontre._

_-Après 5 ans de séparation, je croyais avoir tout oublié, dit Bella._

_La souffrance creusait sur son front de profonds sillons._

_-Mais nous n'avons pas même pu nous saluer comme deux êtres civilisés._

_-Tanya, j'imagine a suivi toute la scène avec son habituelle satisfaction perverse, remarqua Alice._

_-Tanya!?_

_A l'esprit de Bella jaillit l'image très vive de la secrétaire d'Edward, avec ses cheveux blond vénitien. Elle se raidit et tenta de dévisager son amie, dans la pénombre de la voiture._

_-Elle...Elle était là??_

_-Je l'ai vue dans le foyer, pendant que je téléphonais à la maison._

_Visiblement, Alice avouait à regret la présence de Tanya au concert._

_-J'ai deviné qu'Edward devait se trouver là,lui aussi, mais j'espérais que tu ne les verrais pas._

_-Pauvre Edward, fit Bella, avec un rire d'une indicible amertume. Elle est bien tout ce qu'il mérite._

_Un silence pesant planait sur les trois amis qui prenaient pleinement conscience du désastre de la soirée. Bella eut peine à émerger de son cocon d'obscurité quand Jasper arrêta finalement la voiture devant chez elle. Alice lui suggéra doucement:_

_-Mme Platt accepterait sûrement de passer toute la nuit, si...si tu ne te sens pas la force de rester au chevet de ta mère._

_Mais bella savait que la vieille dame devait dormir._

_-Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire._

_-Alice pourrait rester avec toi. Veut-tu? Proposa Jasper avec cette générosité si caractéristique du couple._

_-Je préfère être seule, répondit Bella en secouant la tête._

_Elle les remercia de leur gentillesse et de leur compréhension, avant d'entrer vivement dans la maison pour informer l'infirmière qu'on l'attendait pour la reconduire._

**Yeah!! 2eme Chapitre de terminer!! avec une journée de retard et je m'en excuse encore...J'espère qu'il vous aura plus si c'est le cas ou même si ce ne l'ai pas appuyer sur mon ami le monstre vert =D **

**A Vendredi Prochain**

**CaROo**


	3. Chapitre3: la Première Rencontre

**Bonjour Ou Bonsoir A Tous!!**

**Un Peu De Retard Mais qui N'était Absolument Pas Prévu je M'excuse encore Et maintenant je Ne Dit Plus Que je Poste Tout Les Vendredi Parce Que J'arrive Pas A Le Faire xD Donc je Poste aussitôt que je Le peut … Au moins une Fois Par semaine sa c'est certain.**

**Merci encore à toutes les reviewers sa me fait extrêmement plaisir!! =D Et Puis Plusieurs aime Le Edward méchant …**

**Bon finit le blah blah blah**

**Bonne Lecture A Vous Tous!!**

**Chapitre 3 La Première rencontre**

_Le Somnifère avait fait son effet: quand Bella s'installa sur la chaise longue, dans la chambre de sa mère, celle-ci dormait paisiblement. La jeune femme aurait bien pue ne pas rester à son chevet, mais le lit de la chambre voisine lui parut par trop solitaire. Ici, du moins, elle n'aurait pas a faire mine de vouloir dormir. Les yeux au plafond elle laissa revenir à sa mémoire tout ce qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier._

_Six ans plus tôt, elle avait fait la connaissance d'Edward Massen, à l'occasion d'une réunion improvisée à la sortie d'un théâtre. Edward était arrivé chez l'amie de Bella pour discuter affaires avec les parents de la jeune fille. Bella se revoyait: en longue robe, elle était sortie en virevoltant du salon et s'était arrêtée net en se trouvant, dans le vestibule, en face d'un visiteur. Le regard de celui-ci lui avait coupé le souffle. Un regard sensuel, flatteur. Un instant après, elle avait pris a part Lauren, la fille de ses hôtes, pour découvrir exactement qui était Edward: sa compagnie construisait en Oklahoma une grande usine pour les parents de Lauren, et il avait été invité à la soirée._

_Néanmoins, Bella avait été un peu surprise quand, un peu plus tard, il s'était joint au groupe de jeunes. Manifestement, il n'était pas dans son élément. Doué d'une suprême assurance, il semblait considérer leur comportement d'un œil amusé. Les jeunes gens avec lesquels Bella sortait souvent lui parurent soudain de petits garçons, auprès de ce magnifique spécimen de virilité. Elle s'étonna de découvrir qu'il se moquait ouvertement de ses tentatives pour flirter avec lui._

_-Je ne tiens pas a ce genre de divertissement, déclara-t-il, en examinant d'un œil critique, avec une précision gênante, le visage et la silhouette de Bella._

_-J'ai envie d'être avec vous, poursuivit-il, et vous avez envie d'être avec moi. Puis-je vous reconduire chez vous?_

_Un long frisson de plaisir et de crainte l'avait parcourue toute entière. Un instant, elle avait songé à sa propre voiture, qui l'attendait devant la maison. Mais elle avait jeté au vent toute prudence et avait accepté la proposition d'Edward._

_Suivit une semaine de dîners à deux, d'appels téléphoniques, de visites dans les boîtes de nuit. Bella connut aussi sa première étreinte et comprit en même temps qu'elle ignorait tout du baiser. Le brûlant contact d'Edward la dévorait littéralement. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir abandonné tout principe pour ne plus appartenir qu'a lui. Son amour pour lui était sans limites et totalement irrévocable._

_Quand ils étaient séparés, elle avait honte de l'abandon avec lequel elle répondait à ses caresses mais, à la première occasion, elle se précipitait pour le rejoindre. Cela dura quatre semaines. Jamais elle n'oublierait ce soir merveilleux où il la demanda en mariage. Ils étaient dans la voiture, devant chez elle. Bella s'efforçait de reprendre ses esprits: Edward venait de l'écarter de lui d'une main ferme. Elle le dévisageait d'un air suppliant. A son ordinaire, il semblait parfaitement impassible, mais une artère battait le long de son cou, et elle avait appris à aimer ce signe qui trahissait le désir qu'il avait d'elle._

_-Ou bien tu seras ma femme, ou bien tu deviens ma maîtresse, Bella._

_Les yeux sombres luisaient dans la pénombre._

_-Je préfèrerais, je crois, que tu sois la mère de mes enfants._

_A ce moment, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée de ne pas l'entendre dire **Je t'aime** et elle avait réagi avec tout l'enthousiasme, tout le soulagement retenus depuis des semaines. Bella savait a présent qu'il avait semblé presque amusé devant sa surexcitation. Mais elle était trop éprise pour s'en rendre compte sur l'instant._

_Ses parents eurent une réaction mitigée. Son père, devant ses yeux débordants de bonheur, donna sa bénédiction. Sa mère sans s'opposer aux fiançailles, exprima quelques doutes._

_-Bella, ma chérie, dit-elle en exhibant une bonne dose de sollicitude maternelle, tu as tout juste 20 ans. Edward Massen est de onze ans ton aîné. Ce n'est pas une différence considérable, je sais, mais il a tellement plus d'expérience que toi._

_-Oh, maman, quelle importance? Fit la jeune fille avec un rire joyeux._

_-C'est un homme dévoré d'ambition. Il a l'habitude de donner des ordres, de diriger l'existence des gens qui travaillent pour lui. Dominer les autres est pour lui une seconde nature. Vois comme déjà, il t'oblige à te conformer à ses désirs qui a jamais entendue parler d'un mariage célébré deux semaines seulement après l'annonce des fiançailles? Cela ne se fait pas._

_-Maman, c'est ça qui te tourmente?_

_Bella serra sa mère contre elle, en dépit de sa résistance._

_-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un grand mariage. Tout ce que je veux, c'est Edward._

_-et il le sait, répliqua sa mère d'un air sombre. Tu le laisse déjà te mener par le bout du nez. Bientôt, il choisira tes amis à ta place. Dans quelques mois, tu seras enceinte._

_-Nous voulons tous les deux des enfants, naturellement, déclara Bella en rougissant un peu._

_Elle songeait à l'intimité qui allait s'établir entre eux et se souciait peu d'en envisager le résultat._

_-rien de ce que je ne pourrai dire n'aura d'influence sur toi, je le vois bien. Tu es trop aveuglée par l'amour pour écouter la vois de la raison. Edward Massen est un arrogant autoritaire et sans scrupules; il a choisi une fille comme toi pour acquérir la respectabilité qu'il n'a pas envie de gagner par lui-même._

_-Comment peux-tu parler ainsi? S'écria Bella, épouvantée par cette attaque contre l'homme qu'elle allait épouser. Il m'aime, il me veut pour femme. Sa famille est riche. Edward est considéré comme un bon parti._

_-tu le dis, il t'aime, acquiesça sa mère._

_Mais sa voix avait une nuance de cynisme qui effraya la jeune fille._

_-Il ne me plaît pas, mais je ne m,opposerai pas à votre mariage. Seulement, ne le laisse pas intervenir entre tes amis et toi. Ne le laisse pas t'arracher à ton existence habituelle. Et, avant de mettre des enfants au monde, Bella Swan, attends de bien connaître l'homme que tu auras épousé._

_Bella s'efforça bien d'oublier les avertissements de sa mère, mais ils lui revenaient constamment à l'esprit. Naguère, elle aurait accepté tout parole d'Edward avec la confiance de l'amour; à présent elle examinait sous toutes ses faces chacun de ses mots, elle cherchait des allusions subtilement désobligeantes dans ce qu'il disait de ses amis._

_Le jour du mariage arriva rapidement, apportant avec lui la réalisation de tous ses rêves. Suivit une quinzaine idyllique, passée dans le chalet que possédait Edward, dans les montagnes rocheuses. Il se montra le mari le plus tendre, le plus doux, le plus aimant que pouvait souhaiter la jeune mariée. Mais il parvint à aviver les étincelles de désir que connaissait déjà Bella et en fit naître un brasier ardent que lui seul pouvait nourrir._

_Ce temps, où ils exploraient les enchantements de l'amour, s'acheva trop tôt. Ils revinrent a Forks, et la jeune femme découvrit le vide des jours, quand Edward était à son bureau, et qu'elle l'attendait, seule à la maison. Une servante s'occupait de la cuisine, une gouvernante tenait la maison, un jardinier s'occupait de la pelouse et des jardins; elle n'était qu'un ornement,gracieux mais sans véritable utilité. Durant un certain temps, les soirées en compagnie d'Edward compensèrent la solitude des journées. Par degrés, Bella renoua des relations avec ses anciens amis, faisant des courses avec l'une, jouant au tennis avec une autre. Edward n'y voyait, semblait-il, aucun inconvénient._

_Ce fut durant cette période que Bella fit la connaissance de Tanya, la très belle et blonde secrétaire particulière de son mari. Elle connut alors, pour l;a première fois, les souffrances poignantes de la jalousie, à l'égard de cette femme qui passait elle-même plus de temps avec son mari. Et les petites disputes commencèrent._

_Avec le recul, Bella comprenait sa propre responsabilité: en ce temps-là, elle n'était pas assez mûre. Elle commença de se prendre aux exigences des affaires, à supplier Edward de rester d'avantage avec elle, à dépenser des fortunes en toilettes pour le retenir près d'elle. Mais Edward se contentait de la regarder d'un œil amusé et lui conseillait de grandir. _

_Quatre mois après le mariage, survint le premier voyage d'affaires, la première séparation. Bella accompagna son mari à l'aéroport. Tanya s'y trouvait déjà._

_-J'ai les billets, et nos bagages ont déjà été pesés._

_Un bref instant, les yeux verts de Tanya posèrent sur Bella un regard triomphant._

_Elle part avec toi?!! explosa la jeune femme._

_Elle n'était pas préparée à la réaction d'Edward. Avec la rapidité de mouvement qui la surprenait toujours chez un homme aussi grand, il la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna dans un coin isolé. Devant la fureur qui se peignait sur son visage, elle se contracta toute entière._

_-Je n'ai pas l'intention de tolérer ces manifestations publiques de jalousie puérile._

_La dureté glaciale de sa voix témoignait l'effort qu'il faisait pour se contrôler._

_-Je ne lui fais pas confiance, répliqua Bella, refusant de s'avouer battue._

_-A moi non plus, je crois_

_-C'est bien possible._

_Pour réprimer le tremblement de son menton, elle rejeta la tête en arrière d'un geste dédaigneux._

_-Ton voyage va être très agréable, je n'en doute pas. Tanya y veillera. Tu m'as dit plus d'une fois à quel point elle était compétente et indispensable. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi!_

_Elle s'éloigna à grand pas. Elle s'attendait plus ou moins à voir Edward se lancer à sa poursuite. Mais il n'en fit rien. Cette nuit-là. Bella transporta les affaires de son mari dans la chambre d'amis. _

_C'était une erreur, et elle ne l'aurait pas commise si elle l'avait connu un peu mieux. Au retour d'Edward, ce geste creusa entre eux un fossé. Quelques jours plus tard, elle lui fit des excuses sincères qui n'arrangèrent rien à la situation. Le changement dans leur relation blessa Bella et la déconcerta. De plus en plus, elle cherchait réconfort auprès de ses anciens amis, et Edward finissait par rentrer à la maison avant elle. Il y eut entre eux des échanges de mots amers. Mais les paroles de sa mère restaient présentes à l'esprit de la jeune femme, qui refusait de renoncer a ses amitiés_

_Cette hiver là, n'apporta pas seulement de la neige, mais une glaciale indifférence dans la maison, chaque fois qu'Edward en franchissait le seuil. Les horribles querelles avaient cessé_

_, mais Bella découvrait une nouvelle souffrance dans la froideur qui les avait remplacées. Vont alors la soirée où ils étaient tous deux invités à un dîner très important par une amie de Bella. Edward rentra quelques minutes seulement avant l'heure à laquelle ils devaient partir._

_-Tu avais oublié que nous dînions en ville ce soir? Demanda Bella en l'accueillant dans le vestibule._

_-Bonsoir, fit-il d'un ton sarcastique._

_Il passa devant elle pour entrer dans le salon où il se servit un whisky bien tassé._

_-Nous devons être là-bas dans 10 minutes._

_Il la dévisagea d'un air détaché, et Bella en fut agacée au-delà de toute expression._

_-Téléphone pour dire que nous ne viendrons pas, dit-il en lui tournant le dos._

_-C'est impossible!!_

_-J'ai eu une dure journée, cette fichue soirée n'a pas une telle importance._

_-Ce sont mes amis qui nous ont invités. Alors, naturellement, c'est sans importance pour toi._

_-Tes récriminations perpétuelles commencent à me porter sur les nerfs._

_Les mâchoires d'Edward se crispaient, et Bella blêmit, sans toutefois renoncer a son attitude de défi._

_-Je ne veux pas sortir ce soir, un point c'est tout! Poursuivit-il._

_-Eh bien, moi, oui!_

_-À ta Place j'y réfléchirais, fit Edward d'un ton froid, au moment où elle se disposait a quitter la pièce._

_-C'est une menace? Questionna-t-elle, en se tournant d'un bloc._

_-Il est temps je crois, que tu choisisses entre ton mari et tes amis._

_-est-ce là la solution pour sauver notre mariage?_

_A ce moment, les avertissements de sa mère lui étaient revenus en mémoire._

_-Ou alors, continua -t-elle, penses-tu que les trottinements de petits pieds seraient plus susceptibles de me retenir?_

_-J'aurais mieux fait de te prendre pour maîtresse au lieu de t'épouser._

_Bella eut le souffle coupé en entendant la voix totalement dépourvue d'émotion d'Edward. Elle n'avait plus le moindre doute; s'il l'avait jamais aimée, il ne restait plus rien de cet amour. Elle sortit du salon, sur des jambes flageolantes qui l'éloignaient encore plus de lui..._

…

* * *

**Et Voilà le chapitre est terminé on en sais plus sur le passé de Bella et Edward. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre si c'est le cas ou même si ce ne l'ai pas vous savez quoi faire petit bouton vert et c'est finit =D**

**Pour ce qui est de poster si vous vouler être au courant vous n'avez qu'a me mettre ds vos favoris moins compliquer parce que maintenant je ne sais jamais quand je posterais.**

**Bonne semaine à tous =D**

**CaRoOThePriNCeSs 3**


	4. Chapitre 4: Repas Au Gout Amer

**Bonjour a Tous!! **

**Nouveau Chapitre De poster déjà rendue a4 et j'espère que vous aimer toujours cette fiction . En tout cas moi j'aime bien l'écrire **

**je voulais répondre au review anonymes...**

_Alicia: je sais que c'est triste mais sa ne fais que commencer... il n'y a pas vraiment de point de vue c'est vraiment plus de la narration donc on verras peut-être comment Edward ce sens vis-à-vis tout ça !! et merci pour ta review =D_

_Noladu:Merci Pour Ta Review Sa me Fait Plaisir que tu aimes Sa ...Tu Verras Des Fois Même les Histoires Triste Finissent peut-être autrement... =D_

_Jenny: Et oui On Se demande Vraiment Si il Était Amoureux D'elle Dès Le Début ...On Va en Apprendre au Fil de L'histoire!! Merci Pour Ta Review =D_

_lilia68:Pour ce Qui Est Du Passé J'ai Fait Assez Large Je L'avoue. Il y en a encore un peu dans ce chapitre mais Le Plus important c'est ce qui va venir!! Et Puis crois-tu vraiment qu'il n'y aura plus de confrontation??! la je dit tien toi bien !! =D Merci Pour Ta Review_

_encore une petite rencontre avec Edward à la fin du chapitre =D_

**Chapitre 4**

_Alice vint voir Bella le lendemain après-midi. Dès qu'elle vit le visage de son amie, creusé par l'insomnie, L'inquiétude qui l'obsédait depuis la veille se vérifia._

_-Tu aurais dû me laisser rester avec toi, hier au soir, déclara-t-elle._

_Bella eut un faible sourire_

_-Nous aurions passé la moitié de la nuit à parler, dit-elle, et je n'aurais pas assez dormi, de toute manière._

_Alice la dévisageait d'un regard pénétrant._

_-Tu as préféré revivre ton cauchemar, tu ne l'as toujours pas oublié, hein?_

_-Je l'ai profondément aimé, répondit doucement la jeune femme. On ne peut entièrement effacer les souvenirs de bonheur._

_-Maintenant que tu l'a revu, tu n'as plus d'amour pour lui j'espère?_

_-Non, souffla Bella._

_Mais il y avait dans ses yeux une minuscule lueur d'incertitude. La veille au soir, Edward l'avait prise par surprise. Voilà pourquoi son cœur avait eu ces battements désordonnés._

_-N'a-t-il jamais été question pour vous de reprendre la vie commune? Demanda Alice. Je veux dire, après votre séparation? Tu m'as raconté qu'Edward t'avais refusé le divorce._

_-Au début de notre mariage, je l'aimais tant que je laissais mon cœur prendre le pas sur mon intelligence._

_Bella regardait sans le voir le papier floqué couleur d'or sur les murs de sa chambre._

_-J'étais jalouse de chaque instant qu'il passait loin de moi. J'en voulais à son travail, à ses collègues, à tout ce qui me privait de lui. Je me conduisais comme une enfant : je jetais l'argent par les fenêtres pour attirer son attention, j'allais sans lui à des soirées, j'essayais délibérément de le rendre jaloux. Si j'avais été plus mûre, plus compréhensive, serions-nous encore mariés aujourd'hui? Je me le demande souvent. Peut-être aurais-je encore la chance d'ignorer à quel point notre mariage, dès le début, n'était qu'une coquille vide._

_-Qu'est ce que tu racontes?_

_Bella avait déjà parlé plusieurs fois avec Alice de son mariage, mais jamais encore elle n'avait fait de telle déclaration._

_La jeune femme avait croisé les mains et regardait fixement ses longs doigts fins._

_-Edward ne m'a jamais aimée._

_Avec une calme dignité, elle se leva vers le regard surpris de son amie ses prunelles noyées de larmes._

_-Il me l'a dit. J'étais physiquement désirable et socialement acceptable. Aussi ai-je été la candidate privilégiée, quand il a décidé de prendre femme._

_-Jamais je n'ai entendu parler d'un tel toupet! Explosa Alice._

_Elle posa sur Bella un regard perplexe._

_-Mais alors, pourquoi ne t'a-t-il jamais accordé le divorce?_

_-Il a déclaré, je crois, qu'il avait payé assez cher pour m'épouser et qu'il n'était pas disposé à payer pour se débarrasser de moi._

_Belle s'efforçait de parler d'un ton léger, insouciant, mais la souffrance éveillée par ce souvenir était trop profonde._

_-Je me suis mise à l'invectiver, je lui ait dit que je me fichais de son argent, que je voulais seulement être libre,que, s'il ne m'accordait pas le divorce, je l'attaquerais en justice._

_Elle détourna la tête, au souvenir de l'humiliation finale que lui avait infligée Edward. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler. Alice silencieuse, attendait la suite._

_-Il fit venir l'un de ses ingénieurs dans la pièce où nous nous trouvions. Je me rappelle encore sa voix froide, calculatrice, quand il a demandé à cet homme s'il avait eu avec moi des... des relations intimes pendant que j'étais la femme d'Edward. Et l'homme a dit que oui, plusieurs fois._

_Alice reprit bruyamment son souffle._

_-Après son départ, Edward a éclaté de rire et m'a dit que c'étaient les seules conditions dans lesquelles j'obtiendrais jamais le divorce. Il pourrait, m'a-t-il dit, trouver toutes sortes d'hommes qui témoigneraient de la même façon. Il m'a suggéré de me contenter d'une séparation: c'était tout ce qu'il était disposé a m'offrir._

_-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais raconté tout ça. Bella!? Ça explique tant de choses que je n'avais jamais comprises._

_Alice adressa a son amie un sourire plein de compassion._

_-Quand vous vous êtes séparés, j'ai été abasourdie par le changement qui s'était produit en toi. Tu semblais avoir perdu toute confiance en toi-même. Je te voyais déjà en pleine dépression._

_-Sans papa, c'est probablement ce qui me serait arrivé, reconnut Bella. Je me rappelle un soir: il est entré dans ma chambre et m'a trouvée en larmes. Il m'a prise dans ses bras, comme si j'étais encore une petite fille, et il m'a essuyé les yeux. Papa était un grand philosophe. Je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'il m'a dit: **Après l'orage vient l'arc-en-ciel. Mais il faut d'abord laisser passer l'orage.**_

_Elle jeta vers Alice un bref coups d'œil._

_-Alors, j'ai quitté Forks, pour me refaire une vie, laisser passer l'orage. Je le croyais fini._

_-Jusqu'au moment où tu as revu Edward._

_-Oui, hier au soir, je me suis retrouvée en plein cœur de la tourmente. _

_Elles entendirent tinter une clochette. Tout de suite après, une voix plaintive leur parvint de la chambre voisine._

_Bella bondit sur ses pieds. Et Alice murmura: _

_-je croyais que ta mère dormait._

_-Moi aussi, dit Bella, les sourcils froncés._

_Elle fit signe à son amie de rester où elle était et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de communication, restée entrouvert._

_La chambre était tapissée d'un papier aux délicats motifs de fleurs roses, avec lesquels s'harmonisaient les rideaux de satins volantés. Au fond de la pièce, l'élégante coiffeuse à dessus de marbre était couverte de figurines de Dresde et de fragiles ornements de cristal. De son lit à baldaquin rose,Mme Swan appelait inlassablement Bella. Ses cheveux d'un gris argenté, son teint de porcelaine s'accordaient à merveille au décor.-Qu'y a-t-il maman? Questionna Bella._

_Elle caressa la main tendue vers elle._

_-je t'ai entendue parler de ta chambre._

_Les yeux bleus et ronds battirent des paupières._

_-Tu parlais d'Edward. Tu ne le revois pas,n'est-ce pas, Bella?_

_-Mais non, bien sûre. Je l'ai rencontré par hasard hier soir, au concert._

_-Tu ne ...tu ne lui as pas parlé de nos difficultés! Tu ne lui as pas dit à quel degré de misère nous étions réduites?_

_Bella eut le cœur serré, à ce cri d'orgueil plaintif._

_-Je ne supporterais pas qu'il le sache, acheva Mme Swan._

_La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre inférieur avant de sourire avec une belle assurance._

_-Je ne lui ait rien demandé, maman, répondit-elle sans mentir._

_-C'est bien._

_Mme Swan soupira, et sa main se détacha faiblement de celle de sa fille pour se poser sur la courtepointe rose qui lui couvrait la poitrine._

_-Je vais pouvoir me reposer à présent._

_C'était un congé, donné de cet air majestueux qu'affectait couramment la malade. Bella se demandait souvent dans quelle mesure la faiblesse de sa mère était feinte. On avait peine à la déterminer, mais sa maladie, elle, était bien réelle._

_Deux jours plus tard, Bella trouva le temps D'arranger les mauvaises herbes de la pelouse. Sa mère, une heure avant, avait pris un calmant et s'était endormie aussitôt. C'était une joie de se retrouver dehors, au soleil, de sentir la chaleur, à travers le corsage de coton léger et le pantalon crème. L'été touchait à sa fin. Bientôt, Bella le savait, ces journées lumineuses céderaient la place au souffle glaciale de l'hiver, descendu des montagnes._

_La sueur coulait sur son front, son visage, mais l'effort physique la détendait. Il fallait de la concentration pour arracher les mauvaises herbes qui se cramponnaient obstinément. Ces derniers jours, l'esprit de la jeune femme avait été obsédé par les soucis financiers, tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de chasser le souvenir d'Edward. Après avoir été convaincue de l'avoir oublié, elle avait découvert, après leur douloureuse rencontre que toute l'amertume, toute la souffrance étaient revenues._

_Elle entendit derrière elle. Dans l'herbe, d'un pas ferme. Toujours agenouillée, elle se détourna légèrement et mit une main en auvent au-dessus de ses yeux pour reconnaître l'arrivant._

_-Emmet, quelle surprise! Fit-elle en se levant._

_Elle ôta un gant de coton et tendit une main chaleureuse._

_-J'ignorais qu'on trouvait des jardiniers aussi séduisants, dit Emmet en souriant_

_Ses yeux bleus s'étaient éclairés, devant l'expression heureuse de Bella._

_-Vint donc jusqu'à la maison._

_Sous le regard intense, elle rougit._

_-Je ne suis pas en tenue pour recevoir, je le crains, ajouta-t-elle. Accorde-moi une minute pour me refaire une beauté._

_-Tu es superbe. Tes joues ont un éclat particulièrement seyant._

_Il la tourna vers la maison et, d'une main ferme, passa le bras de la jeune femme sous le sien._

_Je me suis trouvé incapable de te chasser de mon esprit. Alors j'ai décidé de cesser tout effort._

_Flatteur! Dit Bella en riant._

_Elle leva les yeux , vers le visage énergique, sous la chevelure châtain clair._

_-Ce n'est pas de la flatterie, riposta Emmet. Depuis des années, je ne parviens pas à te chasser de mes pensées. J'avais attendu trop longtemps pour te faire connaître les sentiments que tu m'inspirais. Cette fois, je t'ai retrouvée et j'ai l'intention de brûler mes vaisseaux avant de laisser une chance a quelqu'un d'autre._

_-Tu ne laisses pas à une femme l'opportunité de réfléchir._

_Bella s'était immobilisée et, stupéfaite, le dévisageait._

_-Edward Massen en a fait autant, répondit doucement Emmet._

_Il regarda le sang refluer du visage de Bella._

_-Et tu l'as épousé, ajouta-t-il_

_-Je ne suis pas aussi impétueuse. Je ne commettrai pas deux fois la même erreur._

_Et elle dégagea sa main._

_-J'en suis heureux._

_Il lui sourit, de ce sourire calme et serein qui donnait toujours à Bella un sentiment de sécurité._

_-Je tiens à ce que tu sois totalement sûre de toi, avant de m'épouser._

_-Tu va trop vite!_

_Elle secoua la tête, comme pour se libérer de la toile qu'il tissait autour d'elle._

_-Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis cinq ans. Tu ne peux me connaître, et je ne sais rien de toi._

_-Alors, si nous refaisions connaissance? Veux-tu dîner avec moi ce soir?_

_-Emmet, ma mère est clouée à son lit. Je ne peux la laisser seule. Il est hors de question que je sorte avec qui que ce soit, expliqua Bella._

_Elle redressa fièrement le menton pour soutenir son regard._

_-Si je te rendais visite ici, chez toi, y verrais-tu une objection? Je me laisserai pas évincer, je t'avertis._

_-Que pourrais-je te dire?_

_Elle haussa les épaules, en un geste d'incertitude._

_-Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un ami. Et voilà que, tout à coup, tu veux tout changer. Tu me déconcertes._

_-Alors, puis-je venir de temps en temps, le soir, en ami?_

_-Mes amis sont toujours les bienvenus._

_-Si tu offrais une boisson fraîche à l'ami que je suis?_

_Aussi vite qu'il était devenu grave, Emmet revint à la gaieté insouciante. Il suivit Bella dans la cuisine et, très détendu, s'assit ;a table, pour parler nonchalamment de leurs relations communes. Bella avait l'impression que la conversation précédente n'avait pas eu lieu. Mais si, bien sûr. Elle était gênée et trouvait difficile de réagir naturellement._

_Elle se surprit à examiner ses propres sentiments. Après son union désastreuse avec Edward, elle ne savait trop si elle souhaitait se lier aussi étroitement avec un autre homme. Mais, sans aucun doute, Emmet était de compagnie agréable, et l'on pouvait compter sur lui. Toute cette situation lui parut alors purement académique, et elle se moqua d'elle même: pourquoi s'en tracasser à ce point? Après tout, elle était toujours légalement la femme d'Edward._

_Le mieux, maintenant que Emmet lui avait fait connaître ses intentions, était d'attendre, de voir ce qui arriverait. Bella n'avait encore jamais voulu l'admettre, mais elle se sentait biens seule en l'unique compagnie de sa mère, avec, pour toute détente, les visites d'Alice. Aussi longtemps qu'Emmet maintiendrait son attitude de camaraderie légère, quel mal y avait-il à le laisser venir une ou deux fois par semaine?_

_Le lendemain soir, Alice téléphona à Bella, et celle-ci mentionna la visite d'Emmet et son intention de passer à la maison ce prochain vendredi. Elle n'essayait pas de précisément obtenir l'avis d'Alice mais elle était curieuse de connaître la réaction de son amie à une telle situation. Alice approuva._

_-Emmet est exactement ce qu'il te faut, dit-elle d'un ton ferme. C'est un homme stable, solide, qui ne te donneras pas l'impression de monter et de descendre comme un yo-yo._

_-A t'entendre, on le prendrait pour une chaussure usagée! Fit Bella avec un petit rire. A mon avis, il n'apprécierait pas. Il est très séduisant, en réalité; il l'a toujours été._

_-C'est vrai. Mais il dégage une atmosphère de sécurité qui est précisément ce dont tu as besoin pour le moment._

_Alice parlait d'un ton particulièrement déterminé qui surprit Bella._

_-Pourquoi dis-tu ça?_

_-Une impression, c'est tout._

_Bella voyait presque le haussement d'épaules de son amie._

_-Si je t'ai appelée, poursuivit Alice c'est pour t'inviter à déjeuner avec moi demain. Ma mère est venue aujourd'hui et m'a dit qu'elle avait envisagé d'aller voir la tienne; mais elle ne savait pas trop si elle le pouvait ou non. je lui est donc conseillé cette visite pour demain midi._

_-J'aimerais bien venir..._

_-Pas de **mais,** s'il te plaît. Ma mère était infirmière dans le temps. Pas de danger qu'elle s'affole, si la tienne était prise d'un malaise. Qui plus est, elle est tellement bavarde que ta mère n'aura même pas le temps de s'apercevoir de ton absence._

_-J'ai bien une ordonnance à faire exécuter pour elle, avoua Bella d'un ton hésitant. Je pourrai peut-être en profiter, pendant que je serais en ville._

_-Là tu vois bien. Quand on veut vraiment trouver un prétexte, il y en a toujours un qui se présente, fit Alice en riant. Nous serons chez toi demain, vers onze heures et demi._

_-Je prendrais la salade du chef, décida Bella, en souriant au serveur, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil au menu. Et du bleu d'Auvergne. Un café, ensuite._

_Bella s'y était attendue: Alice l'avait amenée dans l'un des restaurants les plus chics de la ville. Des lustres élégants pendaient au plafonds, enguirlandés de verdure. Les vois assourdies des clients se mêlaient au tintement des cristaux de l'argenterie. Des nappes immaculées couvraient les tables innombrables, entourées de chaises recouvertes de velours vieil or. Bella étendit sa serviette su sa jupe verte et ouvrit sa veste sur un chemisier ivoire._

_Le serveur s'éloigna, et Alice adressa à son amie un sourire complice._

_-À ton avis, elle parlent encore de la maladie de ta mère ou bien en sont-elles maintenant à nos indispositions enfantines?_

_-Ma mère a d'innombrables symptômes. Elles doivent en avoir épuisé la moitié, répondit Bella, une lueur d'Amusement dans les yeux._

_Elle but une gorgée d'eau glacée._

_-Comment se fait-il que Jasper ne t'ait pas enlevée pour déjeuner aujourd'hui?_

_-Il devait participer à une conférence, ce matin, et il était sûre qu'elle se prolongerait trop tard. J'ai donc briqué son attaché-case, j'ai veillé au pli correct de son pantalon et j'ai expédié mon jeune cadre de mari vers l'antre du lion._

_Mais, brusquement' l'humeur d'Alice passa du fou-rire à un intérêt intense._

_-Et maintenant, Parle moi d'Emmet._

_Une fois de plus, Bella raconta la visite d'Emmet, la veille, et riposta avec esprit au suggestions matrimoniales d'Alice. Chaque fois qu'elle risquait de perdre son sens de l'humour,. semblait-il, Alice survenait pour le ramener en surface. Son amie refusait parfois de prendre au sérieux n'importe quelle situation, et Bella n'avait d'autre choix que de l'imiter. Le rire ramenait tous les problèmes à la place qui leur convenait. Quand Alice était là, ils n'avaient aucune chance de prendre le dessus._

_Le temps passa très rapidement. Bella eut une impression curieuse: à peine avaient-elles eu le temps de se mettre à table que le repas était finit. Pendant qu'elles s'attardaient sur leur café, Alice fit une autre remarque comiquement audacieuse à propos d'Emmet et de ses talents amoureux, et Bella fut prise d'un fou-rire._

_-Avec toi je me sens redevenir écolière, fit-elle en repoussant les mèches de cheveux qui lui retombaient sur le front_

_Ses lèvres frémissaient encore d'hilarité réprimée._

_-C'est bien là le but de l'exercice, répliqua Alice._

_Ses yeux fixèrent soudain sur un point derrière Bella et s'animèrent d'une flamme agressive_

_-Bon sang, murmura-t-elle, qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici?_

_Bella jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, pour voir ce qui avait déclenché cette réaction furieuse chez son amie. Et ses yeux plongèrent dans le regard sombre d'Edward. Elle ravala brusquement son rire, et les muscles de son estomac se contractèrent. Le regard d'Edward avait une force hypnotique qui retenait le sien, malgré tout ses efforts pour y échapper. Sans le rictus sardonique de son visage, elle aurait pu croire qu'il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur de plaisir. Mais c'était ridicule: Edward n'était pas heureux de la voir. Il était presque à la hauteur de leur table quand Bella remarqua le groupe qui l'accompagnait, et particulièrement la blonde qui marchait devant lui et ne faisait aucun effort pour dissimuler l'hostilité qu'exprimaient ses yeux verts._

_-Mme Massen! S'écria Tanya, une nuance de sarcasme dans la voix rauque. Quelle surprise de vous revoir!_

_-Oui, n'est-ce pas?_

_Bella avait peine à maîtriser la vieille jalousie. Elle en sentit les vibrations en regardant la main d'Edward, celle qui portait l'alliance ciselée qu'elle lui avait donnée, se poser sur le bras de Tanya._

_-Allez jusqu'à notre table, suggéra Edward, et dites à bob et à Carry que j'en ai pour un instant seulement._

_Devant le regard de connivence qu'ils échangèrent, Bella grinça des dents. Tanya s'éloigna. En compagnie des deux autres hommes, et elle sentit les yeux d'Edward posés sur elle. Une vague brûlante la submergea._

_-Tu avais quelque chose a me dire?_

_Elle s'efforçait au calme et faisait tourner entre ses doigts le pied de son verre pour occuper ses mains tremblantes._

_-Je pensais que tu voulais me parler._

_Le ton moqueur l'obligea à lever les yeux malgré elle. Il la dominait de toute sa taille._

_-Après cinq ans de séparation, voilà deux fois en une semaine que nous nous rencontrons, ajouta-t-il._

_-Tu devrais le noter sur tes tablettes, riposta Bella d'un ton amer, et espérer que cinq autres années passerons avant une prochaine rencontre._

_-À mon avis, cinq ans ne suffiraient pas à rendre ta langue moins acerbe._

_Les plis durs qui soulignaient sa bouche se creusèrent en une grimace cynique._

_-Il y a toujours eu entre nous une réaction chimique._

_-Je te l'ai déjà dit: je ne veux rien de toi! Siffla-t-elle. Pourquoi ne pas me laisser tranquille?_

_Elle se sentait toute entière contractée et ne savait combien de temps encore elle pourrait résister avant de laisser voir la torture que lui infligeait Edward. En regardant le costume gris d'une coupe impeccable, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'évoquer les torse musclé et bronzé qu'il dissimulait; la chevelure sombre lui rappelait sa douceur, quand elle y avait enfoui les doigts. Avec une impatience à peine déguisée, Alice fit signe au serveur._

_-L'addition , je vous prie._

_-Je ne voudrais pas vous faire fuir, railla Edward, et me reprocher d'avoir gâché votre déjeuner._

_-Ça j'en doute pas, répliqua Alice._

_Elle posa sa serviette sur la table et laissa peser sur Edward un regard furieux._

_-il est temps que j'aille retrouver maman, dit Bella._

_Son maie, elle le savait, ne se dominerait pas longtemps, et elle ne voulait surtout pas d'une scène gênante dans le restaurant._

_-Ta mère doit se sentir mieux, si sa fille dévouée a pu s'arracher à son chevet pour déjeuner en ville._

_Edward ne faisait rien pour adoucir le ton sarcastique de sa voix, ni la lueur méprisante de son regard._

_-Oui, elle va mieux, répondit la jeune femme, après avoir longuement repris son souffle pour ne pas répondre sur le même ton._

_-C'est parfaitement faux! S'écria Alice._

_Raidie par sa colère, elle repoussa sa chaise et se leva. Elle adressa à Bella un bref coup d'œil d'excuse et se retourna vers Edward d'un air agressif._

_-Sa mère est malade, condamnée. Pas le moindre espoir de guérison.. et votre attitude condescendante envers Bella, envers sa présence au chevet de sa mère en un tel moment, me met hors de moi!!! Bella ne vous ressemble pas. Pour rien au monde, elle ne chercherait à échapper à son devoir. Elle a quitter son emploi, elle a renoncé à tout pour revenir ici, pour adoucir les derniers jours de sa mère. Je ne supporterai pas que vous l'insultiez ainsi!! Elle à déjà bien assez de fardeaux à supporter, avec tous les frais médicaux et pharmaceutiques et l'entretien de la maison sans que vous reveniez dans sa vie pour la bouleverser!_

_-Comme c'est touchant, ce zèle pour la défense de Bella._

_Edward paraissait totalement indifférent à l'éclat d'Alice. Il tourna vers Bella son visage sardonique._

…_..._

…

* * *

**Et Voilà la fin de mon chapitre !!**

**Le plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent! J'en suis contente en plus de celui là ….**

**Bon je voulais savoir ce que vous pensiez de mes personnages **

**Emmet**

**Edward **

**Bella**

**Alice**

**Lequel préférez-vous?**

**Bon donc voilà j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé!! vous savez quoi faire pour me le faire savoir et aussi pour le faire savoir a mon Dark Vader Edward xD**

**A Bientôt**

**XoXo**

**CaRoOThePrinCeSs =D**


	5. Chapitre 5: de surprise en surprise

**Saluue A Tous!! =D**

**J'espère que vous avez tous passer une belle semaine …**

**Alors voilà le 5eme chapitre!! Que je me suis empresser d'écrire en vraiment peu de temps j'espère qu'il vous plairas!! =D**

**Réponse au review !**

***Ellie: Merci pour ta review Sa me fait vraiment extrêmement plaisir que tu aimes cette fiction et cet Edward tout a fait charmant :P … Et oui Bella ne se laisse pas faire face a ce dieux xD =D**

***Jenny: Saluue Donc premièrement merci pour ta review ...Bella c'est la douce et gentille mais elle se défends bien non?! Pour ce qui est d'un pv Edward je ne crois pas vraiment en faire un on verra plus tard peut-être que je ferais la même histoire mais du point de Vut De Dark Vador xD...J'avoue aussi que moi aussi j'en mettrais des baffes a Tanya xD!!**

***Lilia68: Eh! Ben voilà!! La suite C'est Maintenant =D **

**.:Chapitre 5.:**

**Téléphone Surprise , discussion Et visite surprenante**

…

* * *

_Edward Paraissait totalement indifférent à l'éclat d'Alice. Il tourna vers Bella son visage sardonique...._

_-Comment t'y es-tu prise pour inspirer une telle loyauté?_

_-C'est un talent que j'ai dû acquérir récemment. Je ne le possédais pas quand je vivais avec toi, n'est-ce pas, Edward? Répondit-elle avec une calme froideur._

_-Si je t'ai jamais été infidèle, et tu n'as aucune certitude pour ou contre, c'est probablement parce que ma vie privée n'était pas satisfaisante. Vas-tu prétendre que ce problème de ma fidélité est à la racine de notre séparation?_

_Il avait hausser le sourcil droit et la dévisageait d'un air amusé_

_-Au bout de cinq ans, tu pourrais tout de même avoir imaginé une raison plus originale._

_-Cinq ans, six mois et quatorze jours, rectifia-t-elle_

_Elle aurait pue se mordre la langue quand il éclata de rire._

_-Tu as tenu le compte de jour! S'exclama-t-il._

_Et son expression triomphante irrita plus encore la jeune femme._

_-On n'a jamais de mal à retenir la date à laquelle on a échappé à la tyrannie! Lança-t-elle_

_Elle se sentit récompensée en voyant sa mâchoire se crisper._

_-Je suis heureux de constater que tu as au moins un bon souvenir, fit-il d'une voix mordante._

_Il eut un brusque signe de tête à l'adresse d'Alice et se retourna vers Bella._

_-Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. De toute évidence, tu as hâte de partir._

_Avec un mélange de tristesse et de soulagement, elle le regarda s'éloigner à grands pas. Leurs cruelles disputes l'avaient toujours laissée dans un grand état de faiblesse et il en allait de même cette fois. Pourtant, comme toujours elle éprouvait le désir de se lancer à sa poursuite des larges épaules, de toucher le bras d'Edward, de le forcer a s'arrêter, afin de lui demander pardon des yeux et des lèvres et d'éprouver à nouveau la flamme de ses caresses. Mais ce temps-là n'était plus. Alors, elle se leva à son tour et rejoignit Alice._

_Celle-ci soupira._

_-Notre déjeuner devait être une détente, dit-elle. C'est bien fichu. Tu ne vas plus vouloir sortir avec moi, s'il ne cesse de revenir comme un pièce fausse._

_-Ni l'une ni l'autre ne pouvions savoir qu'il serait ici._

_Bella dissimulait la vague de désir et de regret qui la submergeait._

_-D'ailleurs, il y a assez longtemps que je le fuis, poursuivit-elle. Je suis trop lasse pour continuer._

_-Tu l'aimes encore? Questionna Alice, d'une voix pleine de compassion._

_Bella reprit son souffle pour formuler une dénégation mais elle rencontra le regard de son amie et soupira._

_-je ne sais trop. Je ne suis plus sûre de rien._

_-Edward est un homme difficile a oublier._

_Alice regardait dans la direction dans la direction qu'il avait prise. Sans un mot, Bella en tomba d'accord. Elle priait avec ferveur de pouvoir un jour l'oublier, lui et l'amour qu'il lui avait naguère inspiré._

_Le Lendemain, sachant qu'Emmet allait venir ce même soir, Bella se mit en devoir de briquer de fond en comble la maison qui en avait tellement besoin. C'était à cause d'Emmet, voulut-elle se convaincre, et non parce que le temps serait mieux employé à travailler plutôt qu'a penser à Edward Massen. Par malheur, sa mère était excessivement nerveuse; elle agitait sans cesse la clochette d'argent placée à son chevet, et Bella ne pouvait guère avancer dans ses travaux ménagers. La jeune femme finissait par ne plus savoir combien de fois elle avait laissé là l'aspirateur ou le chiffon pour gravir l'escalier en courant. L'après-midi s'avançait déjà, et elle n'en avait pas encore fini avec le rez-de-chaussée. À ce compte-là, se dit-elle, elle aurait de la chance si elle trouvait le temps de se doucher et de se changer avant l'arrivée d'Emmet._

_Une sonnerie retentit, exigeante. Elle était déjà à mi-chemin de l'escalier quand elle se rendit compte que c'était celle du téléphone et non la clochette de sa mère. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, elle fit demi-tour et se hâta vers l'appareil._

_-Maison Swan, répondit-elle._

_-Madame Massen, s'il vous plaît, répondit une voix masculine._

_-Elle-même._

_Un frisson d'appréhension la parcourut. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la voix._

_-Ici, Alexandre Thomas , Madame Massen. Je suis homme de loi je représente votre mari._

_Bella reprit longuement son souffle, Edward demandait-il le divorce? Cette idée la remplissait de terreur._

_-M. Massen aimerait que nous nous rencontrions, vous et moi, afin de discuter de certains changements qu'il a en tête._

_-Quels genre de changement, M. Thomas? Demanda Bella d'un ton calme._

_Dans sa main le combiné noir pesait aussi lourd que du plomb. Elle avait du mal à le maintenir contre son oreille._

_-C'est à propos de la pension que vous recevez chaque mois de votre mari._

_Elle se sentit prise d'un énorme nausée. Elle s'était montrée, elle le savait, d'une impardonnable grossièreté avec Edward, elle avait lancée contre lui des attaques méchantes et amères. Mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé l'avoir rendu furieux au point qu'il la priverait de la modique somme mensuelle qu'il lui envoyait. Ce petit chèque à lui seul, était insignifiant, mais, ajouté à la pension de sa mère, il leur permettait de vivre._

_-Ma mère est actuellement gravement malade. Il m'est pratiquement impossible de la quitter._

_Sa voix tremblait, en dépit de ses efforts pour paraître calme._

_-Je sais. M. Massen me l'a expliqué. C'est la maladie de votre mère, je crois, qui l'a incité à augmenter votre pension._

_Il y avait une nuance de condescendance dans la voix de l'homme de loi._

_-Augmenter? Répéta faiblement Bella._

_-Oui, votre mari a conscience que votre situation financière s'est détériorée depuis votre séparation, et que vous devez avoir des difficultés à joindre les deux bouts, maintenant que vous devez vous charger de votre mère. À Mon avis, c'est de sa part un geste très magnanime._

_M. Thomas mentionna une somme tellement supérieur à celle que recevait Bella que celle-ci en resta comme assommée. Elle s'était attendue à l'inverse,s'était préparée à lutter pour le peu qu'elle touchait. L'homme de loi reprenait la parole. Elle dut se secouer mentalement pour fixer son attention._

_-... cette maladie, vous devez avoir des frais médicaux et pharmaceutiques, sans compter d'autres dépenses. Sans aucun doute, les factures se sont accumulés. M. Massen a suggéré que cette augmentation ait un effet rétroactif. Vous devriez donc recevoir une somme assez coquette pour couvrir vos dettes les plus pressantes._

_-Pourquoi agit-il ainsi?_

_-Je viens de vous l'expliquer, madame Massen, répondit l'autre avec une patience marquée. Il a appris la maladie de votre mère et sait que vos ressources doivent êtres mises à rude épreuve. Il n,a fait mention d'aucun autre motif. C'est, de sa part, un geste très charitable. Et maintenant, si nous pouvions fixer le jour et l'heure où vous vous présenterez à mon cabinet? Vous aurez quelques papiers a signer._

_**Charitable **. Le mot était dur à avaler._

_-C'est impossible._

_La voix de Bella résonna haut et clair dans l'appareil, affermie par une poussée d,orgueilleuse indignation._

_-Mais, Madame Massen, vous aimeriez, j'en suis sûr, bénéficier de cette augmentation le plus tôt possible._

_-Le précédent arrangement reste parfaitement valable, répliqua-t-elle. La subite crise conscience de mon mari serait tout à fait touchante si elle n'était pas aussi intolérablement arrogante._

_-Madame Massen!_

_La Stupeur évidente dans la voix de l'homme de loi l'emplit d'une satisfaction amusée._

_-Je me débrouille depuis cinq ans sans recourir à la charité, si vous préférez lui donner ce nom. Et , si la gêne dans laquelle je me trouve présentement l'humilie à ce point, peut-être devrait-il demander le divorce et se libérer ainsi du sentiment de responsabilité qu'il éprouve à mon égard. Elle faisait en sorte de mettre sur chaque mot un accent sarcastique._

_-Transmettez donc se message à M. Massen._

_Elle se raccrocha le combiné avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Dieu seul savait à quel point elle avait besoin de cet argent._

_-Qui a téléphoné, cet après-midi? Demanda Mme Swan, quand Bella entra dans sa chambre avec le plateau du dîner._

_-Cet après-midi? Oh, quelqu'un qui cherchait des abonnés pour un magasine._

_-Vraiment?_

_Les yeux bleus suppliants levèrent un pâle regard vers Bella._

_-Ce n'était pas un créancier dont tu voudrais me cacher la réclamation?_

_-Voyons, maman, bien sûr que non, fit la jeune femme avec un large sourire._

_Un bref instant, elle avait craint que sa mère, avec son instinct pénétrant, ne connût exactement la nature de l'appel._

_-Nous sommes peut-être dans une situation précaire, mais nos créanciers n'en sont pas encore à nous appeler à toute heure du jour et de la nuit ou a camper devant notre porte._

_-Comment peux-tu en parler aussi légèrement? Questionna Mme Swan._

_Ses doigts nerveux tiraillaient la courtepointe._

_-Simplement parce que tu en fais tout un drame._

_Bella prenait volontairement un ton léger et taquin: elle le savait par expérience, c'était la seule façon d'éviter des scènes larmoyantes où sa mère déplorait des heures durant le sort qui les avaient privées de leur ancien style de vie._

_-Regarde: je t'ai préparé un délicieux potage et une salade. Cesse de te préoccuper des factures et mange._

_Elle déplia la serviette de fine toile et la disposa sur les genoux de sa mère, avant de placer derrière son dos un oreiller supplémentaire._

_-Je n'ai vraiment pas d'appétit, je souffre beaucoup plus, aujourd'hui, gémit la vieille dame._

_-Mange le plus possible, conseilla gentiment Bella. Je dois me doucher et me changer mais je ne tarderai pas à revenir voir où tu en es._

_-Quelqu'un vient te rendre visite?_

_-Emmet Mccarthy va passer, ce soir._

_-Nous n,avons pas les moyens de recevoir, tu ne crois pas?_

_-Vas-tu cesser de te tracasser à propos de l'argent?_

_Bella haussa les sourcils et se pencha pour poser un léger baiser sur le front de sa mère._

_-J'ai préparé une fondue, sa ne coûte pas cher._

_-Emmet Mccarthy, murmura la malade. Est-ce le fils de Louis Mccarthy?_

_-Oui_

_-Des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus. Oui, je me souviens, maintenant. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait de l'affection pour toi._

_Mme Swan sourit à sa fille avec une nuance de regret._

_-Mais je ne l'ai jamais encouragé à fréquenter la maison. Son père est horriblement riche mais il a des idées bizarres: ses enfants doivent se débrouiller par leurs propres moyens. Je crois même que son fils travaille comme démarcheur pour son agence immobilière, n'est-ce pas?_

_-Je n'en sais vraiment rien, maman._

_-Il aurait pue au moins lui confier un poste administratif. Mme Mccarthy, je m'en souviens, m'avait dit que leurs enfants recevaient simplement une minime somme et une voiture; après cela, iles devaient vivre de ce qu'ils gagnaient. Leur père ne leur constitue même pas un capital! Je ne serais pas surprise si louis, à sa mort léguait tout son argent à une œuvre charitable!_

_Mme Swan laissa retomber sa tête sur les oreillers, comme si cette brève crise d'indignation l'avait épuisée._

_-C'est bien pour cette raison que je ne souhaitais pas te voir te lier trop avant avec le fils, même si la famille est très en vue. Mais, dans notre position actuelle, cela n'a plus guère d'importance. Je suis presque reconnaissante que ce garçon vienne te voir. Cela me donne l'impression de n'être plus bannie de la bonne société._

_-Je suis heureuse que sa visite ne te contrarie pas._

_Bella pressa la main de sa mère._

_-Il est temps pour moi de me préparer. Fais-moi un autre plaisir: mange tout ce qui est sur ton plateau, pendant que je me change._

_-C'est entendu._

_En passant le seuil de sa propre chambre, Bella envoya un baiser à la fragile silhouette. L'argent! Pensait-elle avec colère. Pourquoi toutes les conversations semblaient-elles toujours tourner autour de l'argent? Ou bien, était-elle particulièrement sensibilisée par l'appel téléphonique de l'après-midi? Il aurait pu résoudre bon nombre de leurs difficultés, si elle n'avait pas laissé intervenir son orgueil. Elle régla la température de la douche avant d'ouvrir tout grand le robinet, elle était déshabillée et livrait tout son corps aux jets cinglants, dans l'espoir qu'ils la débarrasseraient de sa colère et de son découragement._

_Enfin, elle coupa l'eau, sortit de la douche et s'enveloppa d'une vaste serviette-éponge Rouge. Elle glissa ses pieds dans des mules et, quelque peu détendue, s'immobilisa devant la glace. Elle remit en place une mèche de cheveux, échappée du chignon qu'elle s'était fait au sommet de la tête, la fixa par une grosse épingle et tendit la main vers un pot de crème nourrissante._

_En bas, on sonna à la porte, et Bella jeta un vif coup d'œil à sa montre en or, posée sur la coiffeuse. Il était trop tôt pour Emmet, à moins qu'il n'eût décidé de venir en avance. Avec impatience, elle passa sa robe d'intérieur, dont le vert printanier rehaussait la blancheur de son teint. Elle allait libérer sa chevelure, quand la sonnette retentit de nouveau._

_Si seulement, il lui avait laissé encore un quart d'heure, pensa-t-elle inutilement, tout en sortant de sa chambre pour dévaler l'escalier; elle aurait été prête. Elle songeait déjà à ce qu'elle allait dire pour obtenir quelques minutes de plus, quand elle ouvrit toute grande la porte d'entrée._

_Elle demeura la bouche ouverte, sans pourvoir prononcer un mot. Son regard venait de rencontrer le visage d'Edward, d'une dureté de granit. Les yeux de son mari brillaient d'une flamme de défi, et elle s'écarta, le laissa entrer chez elle._

_-Tu ne dois pas être surprise de me voir, fit-il d'un ton traînant, tout en examinant avec un amusement sardonique le léger tissu de la robe d'intérieur. M. Thomas m'a transmis ton message._

_Bella leva une main pour fermer plus étroitement son décolleté; elle savait trop bien que le vêtement collait à sa peau encore humide et soulignait chaque courbe de son corps. Elle se détourna, comme, si elle allait céder au désir de le fuir. Mais elle fit aussitôt volte-face, avec, cependant, un coup d'œil hésitant vers le haut de l'escalier, vers la chambre de sa mère._

_-Si tu as reçu mon message, je ne vois pas bien pourquoi tu es ici._

_Elle parlait bas: elle ne souhaitait pas que sa mère entendît leurs voix et reconnût elle d'Edward._

_-Je croyais mettre fait bien comprendre. Il n'y a rien a discuter._

_-Là, tu te trompes._

_Il parlait d'une voix coupante qui trahissait une impatience maîtrisée à grand-peine._

_Bella avala convulsivement sa salive. Son regard inquiet parcourait le costume bleu d'une coupe impeccable, la chemise d'un blanc éclatant qui contrastait avec la hâle doré du visage. Devant Edward, elle se sentait toujours vulnérable, mal à l'aise. Il conservait cet air autoritaire qui semblait rendre inutile toute discussion. Alors, dit-moi tout de suite pourquoi tu es ici, va-t-en!_

_Mais la voix de Bella s'étranglait dans sa gorge._

_-ici? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil moqueur. Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux passer dans la salle de séjour? Nos voix s'entendraient moins de l'étage_

_-Non! Pas dans la salle de séjour, protesta vivement Bella. Plutôt...plutôt dans le bureau._

_-Je préfère la salle de séjour._

_Elle n'eût pas le temps de trouver un prétexte, qu'il était déjà devant elle._

_Le seuil à peine franchi, elle s'immobilisa et le regarda faire des yeux le tour de la pièce. Au premier abord, celle-ci était d'une élégance victorienne, avec son canapé et ses fauteuils de bois sculpté tapissés de rose, mais un œil exercé discernait facilement sur le mur les emplacements rectangulaires où la peinture était plus claire. En un geste d'orgueilleux défi, la jeune femme releva le menton quand Edward se retourna vers elle._

_-J'avais gardé le souvenir de tableaux d'impressionnistes, sur ce mur._

_N'importe qui aurait pris cette remarque pour de la curiosité, mais Bella ne fut pas dupe._

_-Nous les avons donner à ré encadrer_

_-Et le groupe sculpté qui était sur la cheminée?_

_-Nous l'avions assez vu. Il est rangé quelque part._

_-Je vois._

_Un pli railleur lui relevait le coin des lèvres._

_-aviez-vous assez vu également de vase dont ta mère était si fière, celui que ton père lui avait offert?_

_Il eut un sourire supérieur._

_-sans doute a-t-il été cassé?_

_-Oui, rétorqua vivement Bella._

_-Il serait intéressant de dresser un inventaire pour dénombrer les objets précieux qui ont été mis au rancart, donnés à réparer ou brisés._

_Il abaissait paresseusement les paupières pour dissimuler la flamme du regard qui observait la jeune femme avec une intolérable pénétration._

_-Sans doute a s-tu commencé par vendre les bijoux? _

_Elle rougit violemment, croisa étroitement les bras sur sa poitrine et se détourna._

_-Oui, siffla-t-elle. Oui, c'est exact._

_-À combien se montent vos dettes? En as-tu une vague idées?_

_Edward s'approcha d'elle. Son visage exprimait une rage froide._

_Elle voulut éluder la question d'un haussement d'épaules, mais il ne lui permit pas. Avec une effrayante exactitude, il énuméra les créanciers et les sommes que les deux femmes devaient à chacun. Les yeux étincelants de larmes brûlantes difficilement retenues, Bella finit par le regarder._

_-As-tu pris plaisir à dresser l'état de nos dettes?_

_Ses lèvres n'avaient aucune peine à exprimer sa fureur, mais son menton tremblait d'humiliation._

_-T'es-tu senti supérieur en découvrant à quelle misère nous en n'étions réduites?_

_-Nom d'un chien, Bella! J'essaie seulement de vous tirer d'affaire!_

_Il avait élevé la voix au diapason de la sienne._

_-Comment cela? Fit elle en le dévisageant d'un air sarcastique. En nous imposant une charité dont nous ne voulons pas? En nous humiliant encore plus?!_

_-Qu'attends-tu donc de moi?_

_Il avait pris une expression menaçante, et des plis d'exaspération creusaient son visage._

_-Dois-je attendre que vous en soyez réduites à la dernière extrémité? Que ta mère et toi soyez jetés ;a la rue? Suis-je censé vous considérer comme des étrangères et rester complètement insensibles à vos épreuves?_

_-Quelle noblesse de ta part! Cracha Bella. Ça t'amuse de devenir notre bienfaiteur? Et que devrais-je faire pour te dédommager?_

_-Rien! Je ne veux aucun dédommagement de ta part._

_Il jetait les mots entre ses dents serrées._

_-Tu as besoin d'argent, et je suis disposé à t'en fournir. Ce n'est pas plus compliquer que ça!_

_-Avec toi, tout est compliqué._

_Elle serrait contre ses hanches ses points crispés._

_-oui, nous avons besoin d'argent, je ne le nie pas. Mais je n'accepterai pas un centime du tien. Tu m'entends? Je ne veut pas de ton argent!!_

_-Tu veux que je reste à l'écart, que je te voie embarrassée, humiliée devant tout tes amis, que je te regarde perdre toute ta fierté, tout respect de toi-même, c'est ça?_

_Il la dévisageait d'un air méprisant._

_-As-tu peur que le blâme ne retombe sur toit? Fit-elle d'un ton provocant. Crois-tu qu'on te condamnera pour n'être pas venu à notre secours? Dans ce cas, ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'arrangerai pour faire connaître à tout le monde ta générosité._

_-Espèce de petite imbécile!_

_Edward la prit par les épaules et la secoua avec violence. Du coup, les larmes retenues à grand-peine débordèrent._

_-Crois-tu que je me soucie de l'opinion des gens? Elle m'importe peu. C'est toi qui m'inquiètes._

_La barrette qui retenait ses cheveux au sommet de sa tête s'ouvrit, et les boucles brunes retombèrent en désordre autour de son visage. Edward s'immobilisa, mais ses doigts serraient toujours les épaules de la jeune femme dont les mains reposaient sur le torse musclé_

_Un Long silence régna entre eux. Edward regardait les larmes ruisseler sur les joues de Bella. Elle gardait les lèvres ouvertes pour protester, mais elle ne trouvait plus sa voix. Le regard dure de son compagnon la réduisait au silence, mais elle sentait vibrer tout ses sens à le sentir si proche._

_-Pourquoi, Bella? Demanda-t-il d,une voix rauque. Tu as accepté mon nom. Tu m'as accepté dans ton lit, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas accepter mon argent?_

_-Edward, Lâche-moi je t'en prie, murmura-t-elle._

_Ses yeux en amandes le suppliaient._

_Elle vit ses rides profondes s'effacer qui sillonnaient son front; elle vit une lueur de moquerie remplacer dans ses yeux la curiosité exigeante. Et son cœur apeuré s'affola. Il esquissa un mouvement négatif de la tête avant de l'attirer brutalement à lui. D'une main, il lui prit la nuque avec une douloureuse brutalité; l'autre main glissa dans son dos jusqu'à la taille et appliqua le corps de la jeune femme contre ses muscles durcis. Elle se débattait en vain; il se contenta de rire de ses efforts._

_-Tu en as envie, dit-il d'un ton railleur. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Il en a toujours été ainsi entre nous. Nous nous battions et nous faisions l'amour avec la même violence._

_-Non, souffla-t-elle._

_Mais déjà dans l'attente de son baiser, elle se sentait brûler de fièvre._

_Ile ne la déçut pas. Sa bouche s'abattit avec une cruelle autorité sur celle de la jeune femme, la tourmenta, la posséda, jusqu'au moment où il éveilla en elle la réponse qu'il attendait._

_Quand ses mains écartèrent fermement Bella, elle leva rapidement les yeux vers son regard satisfait, et cela lui suffit: humiliée, elle baissa la tête. Elle regrettait de tout son être de n'avoir pas trouver la force de lui résister_

_-Tu n'as eu personne depuis que nous nous sommes séparés, n'est-ce pas?_

_La Question d'Edward était inutile. Elle releva le menton et le regarda d'un air accusateur, les yeux brillants de honte et de chagrin._

_Elle ne sut que répliquer. Aucun mensonge ne lui venait à l'esprit. Mais elle fut tirée d'embarras par le tintement de la clochette de sa mère. Edward ne fit aucun effort pour la retenir quand elle s'éloigna sur ses jambes flageolantes. Néanmoins, elle entendit derrière elle son pas léger en traversant le vestibule pour se diriger vers les escaliers. À mi-hauteur de l'étage, elle se retourna vers lui. Les yeux sombres et énigmatiques lui rendirent son regard, et elle monta précipitamment les marches restantes._

_-Tu avais besoin de quelque chose, maman? Dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre sans refermer la porte._

_-Est-ce le jeune Mccarthy qui a sonné? Je pensais qu'il viendrait me voir un petit instant. Bella, tu n'es pas encore habillée!_

_La voix de Mme Swan résonnait avec une étonnante clarté._

_-je ne vais plus tarder._

_Bella parvint à lui sourire et, les mains tremblantes, prit le plateau sur le lit._

_-Emmet n'est pas encore là, mais quand il sera là, je lui demanderai de monter un instant._

_Elle ne voulait pas prolonger la conversation et rapidement, gagna la porte._

_-Mais alors, qui a sonné?_

_Bella s'arrêta sur le seuil et jeta un coup d'œil vers le rez-de-chaussée. Edward examinait d'un air indifférent la cigarette qui brûlait entre ses doigts, mais il ne perdait pas un mot de la conversation._

_-C,est un représentant de commerce, répondit-elle. J'ai bien du mal à me débarrasser de lui._

_-Dis-lui simplement que tu n'as besoin de rien._

_-C'est ce que je vais faire._

_Bella Referma la porte derrière elle. Lentement, elle descendit l'escalier. Elle se refusait obstinément à soutenir le regard étincelant d'Edward. Arrivée en bas, elle passa devant lui et prit la direction de la cuisine. Il la suivit. Elle posa le plateau sur le comptoir et plaça bruyamment les assiettes et les plats dans l'évier; elle résistait au désir de lui jeter quelque chose à la tête. Quant à lui, il restait négligemment appuyé au comptoir._

_-Ainsi, Emmet Mccarthy est toujours dans les parages?_

_Sa voix sarcastique était aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir, et Bella releva la tête. Devant l'indifférence glaciale d'Edward, elle songea malgré elle à un serpent à sonnettes lové sur lui-même._

_-Il n'est pas **toujours dans les parages **, riposta-t-elle vivement. Je le vois pour la première fois depuis des années. Et ce n'est pas ton affaire._

_-Légalement tu es encore ma femme!_

_-À qui la faute?_

_Furieuse elle fit volte-face._

_-Pas la mienne, je t'assure. Peut-être me suis-je lassée de toutes tes menaces: si j'essayais d'obtenir le divorce, prétendais-tu, tu m'accuserais d'adultère. Peut-être ai-je décider de te fournir vraiment de quoi les mettre à exécution._

_Elle vit Edward les yeux brillants de fureur, se redresser et s'approcher d'elle, et un éclair de frayeur la traversa. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle vit ses mâchoires se contracter dans l'effort qu'il faisait pour se maîtriser._

_-Tu perds ton temps avec tes menaces, Bella. Ce n'est pas moi qui souffrirais des conséquences d'une telle action, déclara-t-il avec un mépris glaciale._

_Elle avait depuis longtemps admis cette amère vérité. La dégradation serait pour elle, et non pour Edward. L'absolue futilité de la situation lui apparut soudain._

_-Pourquoi ne pas t'en aller Edward? Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire._

_Brusquement elle se sentit a bout de forces._

_-J'ai refusé ton offre, poursuivit-elle péniblement. C'est sans doute de ma part, un ridicule accès de noblesse. Mais laisse-moi au moins conserver un peu de fierté._

_-Garde-la dont, ta fierté._

_-Au coin de se lèvres un muscle tressautait._

_-je me demande combien de temps elle te nourrira. Combien de temps elle procurera à ta mère les soins dont elle va avoir besoin. Je ne t'ai pas fait une proposition indéfiniment valable. Si, un jour, je la renouvelle, les conditions seront toutes différentes, sois-en sûre._

_D'un œil indifférent, il examinait en détail l'expression agressive de Bella, son regard brillant de larmes._

_-Je ne te demande pas de m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte, je connais le chemin._

_:.:.:._

…

* * *

Et voilà c'est tout pour Le moment j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui m'a prit 5 heure écrire et corrigé je suis trop contente je voulais vraiment le poster aujourd'hui!!

Donc, sinon une vague d'espoir A entrevoir Oui non peut-être !!? Quelle Sera les nouvelles Conditions si sa venait a se renouveler!?

A Vous de me faire par de ce que vous en penser en cliquant sur ...ah Oui !! Le Petit rectangle vert juste en dessous

A Bientôt Pour le prochain chapître

_xOxO_

_CaRoOThePrinCesS 3_


	6. Chapitre 6 diner et complication

_Coucou Les Amis!! :P je suis en Retard Et je M'en Excuse !! Pleins de choses qui se sont passés...Donc me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre . Le rendez-vous Bella Emmet...Et Sa mère Déménage...Laisse en suspense!!.. j'apprécie énormément vos Reviews sa me met du Baume au Cœur!! Donc c'est partie Pour Le chapitre 5_

_Je voudrais aussi faire un coucou a Mes Robinettes: Delphine!! Merci De Me Lire et De M'encourager Comme ça!!_

_Et Les 2 Autres Acolytes du FO Luna Et Mimi!!_

_On s'éclate avec vous sur le forum!! =D_

_Review Anonyme.._

_Isabelle: Merci Pour Ta Review J'espère que Cette suite te Plairas Tout Autant!_

_Fran:Tout d'abord merci pour ta review... et tu est très près du vrai dans ta théorie!! et puis voici la suite que tu attendais!!_

_Chapitre 5_

_Souper Et Complication_

_Bella retira du four les boulettes confectionnées avec des restes de jambon et les disposa dans un plat chaud. Elle avait déjà fait réchauffer la sauce a fondue, à base de tomates et d'oignons dont l'arôme alléchant s'échappait de la coquelle de terre cuite. Elle plaça celle-ci sur le réchaud spécial et l'emporta dans la salle de séjour, où les petits cubes de pain grillé attendaient, près des assiettes et des fourchettes à manche de bois. De retour dans la cuisine, elle ôta le tablier qui protégeait son ensemble pantalon crème et ajusta autour de sa taille la ceinture multicolore._

_Elle ressortait, le plat de boulettes délicatement épicées entre les mains, quand on sonna à la porte. Cette fois, ce devait être Emmet, se dit-elle avec force. Elle n'aurait pas supporter une seconde visite d'Edward. Par bonheur quand elle ouvrit la porte, ce fut pour voir le visage aimable d'Emmet._

_-A mon idée, le donateur, c'était moi, plaisanta-t-il, en humant avec plaisir évident le parfum qui montait du plat._

_-J'ai fais une fondue, expliqua bien inutilement Bella. Quand tu as sonné, j'allais porté ces boulettes dans la salle de séjour._

_-Le vin rosé s'accorde-t-il avec la fondue, à ton avis? Demanda-t-il._

_Un sourcil comiquement relevé, il exhiba la bouteille qu'il avait tenue cachée dans son dos._

_-Ma mère m'a toujours dit que le rosé allait avec tout. Pourquoi ne pas le porter dans la salle, pendant que j'irais chercher les coupes?_

_En riant, elle lui tendit le plat._

_-tiens, prends ça aussi._

_Emmet s'exécuta sans broncher. Cet échange de propos léger avait détendu les nerfs de Bella, encore exacerbés par l'entrevue avec Edward. Certes, rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier sa visite: autant demandé la lune. Tout en prenant les coupes dans un placard de la cuisine, elle éprouva un certain soulagement à l'idée qu'Emmet allait passer la soirée avec elle. Devant Edward, elle s'en était cruellement rendu compte, tous ses sens demeuraient en éveil, et le choc de cette révélation avait été rude. Elle s'effrayait de penser qu'Edward conservait la faculté de déclencher en elle des réactions aussi passionnées. Elle ne tenait pas à s'appesantir sur les mobiles de ces réactions. Elle se refusait à affronter la pensée que, peut-être, elle était encore amoureuse de lui._

_Aussi préférait-elle se laisser entraîner dans l'atmosphère de frivole gaieté créée par Emmet._

_En rentrant dans la salle de séjour, elle trouva celui-ci déjà entrain de goûter les boulettes généreusement trempées dans la fondue. Il prit une expression de culpabilité si attendrissante, comme celle d'un petit garçon surpris à gratter de l'ongle le sucre glacé d'un gâteau, qu'elle se sentit aussitôt jeune et insouciante._

_-Tu me prends la main dans le sac!_

_Emmet tendis la main vers les coupes et le tire-bouchon._

_-tu trouves mes talents culinaires irrésistibles: je prends ça comme un compliment, fit Bella en riant, tandis qu'il débouchait habilement la bouteille._

_-Ça, c'est vrai._

_Il emplit de vin rosé les deux coupes, tendit l'un à la jeune femme et garda l'autre. Il le leva vers elle._

_-À beaucoup d'autres délicieuses fondues, à beaucoup d'autres bouteilles de vin et à beaucoup d'autre soirées passées en ta compagnie!_

_Elle eut du mal à soutenir son regard brillant. À son tour, elle leva son verre. Emmet, elle le savait, avait parlé avec sincérité, mais elle ne savait pas trop jusqu'à quel point elle souhaitait se voir réaliser les vœux de son compagnon. Il parut le sentir et, avec cette compréhension qui faisait l'admiration de Bella, il se mit aussitôt en devoir d'alléger l'atmosphère. Un instant après, ils s'attaquaient ensemble à leur repas et trempaient dans la fondue odorante les cubes de pains grillés._

_Un peu plus tard, leur appétit apaisé, ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le canapé. Emmet se tapota l'estomac d'un air satisfait. Il sorti de sa poche intérieur un étui à cigarettes en argent, l'ouvrit et le présenta à la jeune femme._

_-Non, merci, dit-elle. Je ne fume pas._

_Emmet eu un regard significatif vers le guéridon en marbre: le cendrier en cristal contenait deux mégots. Sans y songer, Bella suivit la direction de son regard et blêmit en découvrant l'objet de sa curiosité. Emmet s'en aperçut et cru bon de devoir s'expliquer._

_-Je pensais que, peut-être, tu avais pris cette mauvaise habitude, plaisanta-t-il._

_L'expression de son visage disait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas à lui révéler l'identité de son visiteur. Bella tapota bien inutilement sa coiffure irréprochable; elle cherchait à maîtriser la tension qui renaissait en elle. Pourquoi vouloir cacher la visite d'Edward? C'était ridicule. Mais il n'était pas nécessaire non plus d'en parler à Emmet. Depuis cinq ans, elle essayait de chasser Edward de ses pensées et de sa vie. Elle n'y était pas parvenue. Peut-être valait-il mieux aborder le sujet avec désinvolture._

_-Ce doit être un souvenir laissé pas Edward, dit-elle._

_Elle occupait ses mains à rassembler assiettes et fourchettes. Elle sentait sur elle le regard d'Emmet et elle était incapable de le soutenir._

_-il est venu me voir aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle._

_Elle tentait de parler d'un ton naturel, mais Emmet s'était trouvé au concert: il savait à quoi s'en tenir. En un geste de réconfort, il tendit la main vers celle de Bella. Elle observa les expressions qui se succédaient sur son visage, tandis qu'il cherchait des mots pour exprimer ses sentiments. Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'était tirée sans trop de mal de la confrontation._

_Il soupira longuement._

_-Nous aurions intérêt à changer de sujet, je crois, dit-il. Il serait de tr;es mauvais goût, j'en suis sûr, d'exprimer mon évidente antipathie à l'égard de l'homme qui a été ton mari. Alors qu'en dis-tu? Si je t'aidais a faire la vaisselle?_

_-Ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai l'intention de tout mettre dans l'évier et de m'y attaquer demain matin._

_-Évidemment, ce n'est pas un emploi du temps bien romanesque, fit Emmet._

_Il se leva et tendit la main à la jeune femme pour l'aider à en faire autant._

_-Mais nous pourrons toujours mettre un peu de musique pour rendre la besogne plus agréable._

_Après une brève hésitation, Bella se rendit à son séduisant sourire._

_-Cherche un disque. Je monte rapidement, pour voir si maman n'a besoin de rien._

_De toute la soirée, il ne fut plus question d'Edward. Emmet se mit en frais pour amuser Bella et réussit à la faire rire au éclats. Elle n'avait pas ri autant depuis bien longtemps et elle regretta de voir la soirée s'achever. Pas un instant, Emmet ne l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Il avait accepté sans rien dire que Bella, à plusieurs reprises, montât s'assurer de l'état de sa mère, mais il n'avait pas abordé le sujet de sa maladie, n'avait montré aucun désir d'en connaître tous les détails._

_Quand ils se séparèrent, la jeune femme lui témoigna sa gratitude en l'embrassant avec une tendresse peut-être excessive et en s'attardant dans ses bras. Plus tard seulement, quand elle se retrouva seule dans sa chambre, elle se demanda si la gratitude pouvait se changer en amour._

_Le soleil brilla moins longtemps: le vent changea: il venait maintenant du nord-ouest, des montagnes rocheuses. L'été était fini. Les trembles frémissants prenaient la couleur dorée du métal précieux tiré des montagnes. La nature trouvait un dernier plaisir à jeter sur le paysage des touches d'écarlate, de jaune et de rouille, avant l'arrivée de l'hiver. L'air revigorant_

_des cimes commençait à teinter de rose vif les nez et les joues._

_C'était le jour où l'on se préparait à la saison froide. On rentrait les bûches oubliées l'été durant. Les enfants rêvaient de la fête d'halloween, où ils se déguiseraient en farfadets ou en fantômes. On transformait les citrouilles en lanternes; on couvrait de caramel les pommes rouges avant de les ficher sur des bâtonnets. On rangeait les robes légères et l'on sortait à leurs places des tricots et des lainages. Au lieu de tennis et de natation, on parlait de football, de chasse, de sports de neige. Celle-ci était déjà tombée sur les plus hauts sommets. L'hiver approchait à grand pas._

_L'automne, pour Bella, n'avait donné lieu à aucune célébration joyeuse. Certaines heures avaient été animées par la présence d'Emmet ou d'Alice, mais, dans l'ensemble, les soucis s'étaient multipliés. Par degrés presque insensibles, si bien que Bella elle-même n'avait rien remarqué, l'état de sa mère avait empiré. Les visites du médecin se firent plus fréquentes, il prit un air de plus en plus soucieux. On essaya un nouveau traitement, en vain. Le seul progrès, commençait à se dire la jeune femme, se marquait dans le montant de leurs dettes. Elle ne parvenait plus à faire concorder les rentrées d'argent avec les dépenses mensuelles. De plus en plus souvent, elle songeait à la proposition d'Edward, mais chaque fois, son orgueil fermait la porte. Elle s'était dit que, peut-être, il se mettrait de nouveau en rapport avec elle, mais il en avait rien fait. Elle s'efforçait d'en être heureuse, mais n'y réussissait pas._

_Elle était dans la cuisine quand elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Au seuil de la porte qui donnait sur le vestibule, elle rencontra la silhouette du docteur Cullen. Son sourire, était attristé, son regard plein de sympathie. D'un geste paternel, il posa la main sur l'épaule de Bella et la poussa vers la cuisine._

_-Fais-moi une tasse de café, veux-tu? Bien sucré_

_il s'assit devant la table, tandis que Bella s'exécutait. Elle emplit deux tasses et les posa sur la table. Elle connaissait le Docteur Cullen depuis longtemps: avant la maladie de sa mère, du temps où son père vivait encore. Aussi n'était-ce pas seulement une intuition qu'elle pressentait de mauvaises nouvelles. Elle le regarda plonger et replonger sa cuiller dans le sucrier et transformer son café en sirop._

_-Fort et bien sucré, dit-il avec satisfaction._

_Il jeta à Bella un coup d'œil pensif._

_-Comme toi, ma petite Bella, douce et forte. Mais tu n'es plus une petite fille, c'est vrai. Comme disait ma grand-mère anglaise: **Nous vieillissons trop vite et comprenons trop tard.** Mais je m'écarte du sujet._

_Il soupira._

_-Depuis deux mois, l'état de ta mère s'est rapidement aggravé. Il te reste deux solutions à envisager. L'une et l'autre nécessiteront probablement une hospitalisation ou, à tout les moins, la présence d'une infirmière à demeure._

_-Quelles sont les deux solutions? Demanda Bella._

_Elle tenait sa tasse a deux mains: la chaleur lui en était soudain nécessaire,_

_-Tu sais depuis toujours, sa maladie est incurable. Tu as été trop longtemps fille de médecin pour que je te raconte des histoires. Ta mère est tout au bord de la phase terminal._

_Il la regardait en face._

_-il y a une chance... attention: une toute petite chance... si on l'hospitalisait, un nouveau traitement, actuellement a l'essai, pourrait prolonger sa vie de quelques mois et peut-être apaiser ses souffrances dans une certaine mesure._

_-Et l'autre solution?_

_-L'autre consiste à laisser la maladie suivre son cours. La souffrance s'accentuera, les calmants ne la soulageront plus. Le résultat sera le même: elle mourra. _

_Devant les mots cruels, Bella détourna la tête baissée. Le choix était horrible._

_-je ne supporte pas de voir le visage torturé de ma mère, murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas où je trouverai l'argent, mais je désire la voir bénéficier de ce nouveau traitement._

_Le médecin tendit les deux mains et les posa sur celles de Bella._

_-Si seulement tu n'étais pas aussi seule, soupira-t-il, en lui pressant les doigts avant de se lever. Je vais prendre toutes dispositions pour la faire entrer après-demain à l'hôpital._

_Le couloir de l'hôpital était très animé. Le tailleur de tweed de Bella, si parfaitement coupé, suggérait une fortune qu'elle était loin de posséder. Elle marchait à coté du brancard roulant sur lequel on emportait sa mère. L'avant-veille, après le départ du Docteur Cullen, la gravité de la situation lui était apparue dans toute son horreur. Elle avait ressenti avec force le désir d'échapper à sa responsabilité. Mais cette peur avait été passagère, et elle l'avait maîtrisée. Elle baissa les yeux vers le pâle visage de sa mère et sut qu'elle avait eu raison. Sa mère était faible; elle devait donc se montrer d'autant plus forte._

_On arrivait à la chambre destinée à la malade. Une aide tenait la porte ouverte. Bella entra derrière le brancard et considéra avec un certain malaise les autres occupantes de la pièce. L'une des femmes lui adressa un sourire d'accueil. Une autre, plus âgée, dormait. Les deux aides s'affairaient à faire passer précautionneusement la malade du brancard au lit. Le mouvement parut l'arracher à sa léthargie, et Bella vit les yeux d'un bleu fané examiner la chambre. Mme Swan tourna ensuite vers les aides un regard effrayer et interrogateur._

_-Ce n'est pas ma chambre, affirma-t-elle d'une voix faible mais impérieuse. Vous vous êtes trompés._

_-Je vous demande pardon, madame. On nous a dit de vous amener ici._

_-C'est une erreur._

_Elle agitait fiévreusement la tête sur l'oreiller._

_-Quelqu'un s'est trompé. Bella, va te renseigner tout de suite._

_-Oui, maman, j'y vais._

_La jeune femme s'avança pour immobiliser les doigts de sa mère qui se crispaient sur le dessus de lit._

_-J'occupe toujours une chambre individuelle, tu le sais bien._

_C'était une protestation plaintive._

_-Nous pourrions tirer les rideaux de séparation, suggéra doucement l'un des aides._

_-Oui, si vous voulez bien, répondit Bella en souriant._

_On tira donc sur les rideaux beiges, mais l'agitation de la malade n'en fut pas pour autant apaisée. Le plus jeune des deux aides adressa à Bella un sourire de sympathie, et les deux hommes sortirent avec le brancard._

_Bella avait su que sa mère serait bouleversée en découvrant qu'elle devait partager une chambre avec d'autres malades. Mais l'employée préposée au admissions s'était montrée inflexible quand la jeune femme avait demandé une chambre individuelle. Les notes des hospitalisations précédentes n'avaient pas été réglées: Bella avait seulement effectué des règlements mensuels. Selon l'employée, il n'était souhaitable, ni pour l'hôpital ni pour la jeune femme elle-même, d'ajouter les frais élevés qu'entraînerait une chambre individuelle._

_L'argument était fondé. Il n'y avait pas à discuter. Bella avait eu l'espoir de convaincre sa mère d'accepter la présence de compagnes de chambre. Mais cet espoir était vain, elle s'en rendait compte au regards furtifs que lançait la malade vers les rideaux._

_-je ne supporte pas de me sentir observée par ces femmes, chuchota Mme Swan._

_-Mais elles ne te voient pas, répondit Bella d'un ton calme._

_-elles sont juste de l'autre côté de ce rideau. Et je ne les connais pas._

_Elle s'accrochait désespérément à la main de sa fille._

_-Tu dois faire quelque chose._

_Bella n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Une main écarta les rideaux, et une infirmière en uniforme immaculé et coiffe empesé entra. Avec un instinct né d'une longue pratique, l'arrivante perçut immédiatement l'atmosphère tendue. Elle jeta à Bella un bref coup d'œil, avant d'adresser un large sourire d'encouragement à la fragile vieille dame qui occupait le lit._

_-Je m'appelle miss Hardis, dit la voix amicale. Je vois que vous vous êtes crée votre petit coin personnel._

_-il y a une erreur, mademoiselle. Je devais avoir une chambre individuelle._

_La malade avait parlé d'un ton pressant, presque avec un sanglot dans la voix. L'infirmière se tourna d'un air surpris ver Bella , et celle-ci, très vite, secoua la tête._

_-Voyons, votre médecin est le Docteur Cullen, reprit l'infirmière en consultant le tableau accroché au pied du lit. Peut-être devriez-vous lui parler de cette erreur. Il ne va pas tarder à faire sa visite. Il fera son possible, j'en suis sûre, pour vous donner satisfaction._

_La mère de Bella parut légèrement apaisée._

_-Vous comprenez, on ne sait jamais qui partage la chambre, dit-elle._

_Le ton un peu dédaigneux figea le sourire de l'infirmière, et Bella se sentit rougir._

_-Ce sont des êtres humains qui ont besoins de soins, riposta l'arrivante. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai beaucoup à faire. Le Docteur sera près de vous dans un instant._

_Elle sortit, et Mme Swan gémit, songeant au docteur Cullen:_

_-Je voudrais bien voir arriver Laurence._

_Bella s'installa dans le fauteuil placé près du lit. Le médecin arriva un quart d'heure plus tard. Un homme mince, grand, au cheveux clairsemés l'accompagnait; il portait des lunettes à monture d'écaille. C'était le spécialiste, le docteur Gordon. Les deux médecins avaient à peine commencé leur examen quand madame Swan commença de se plaindre de partager une chambre. Le Docteur Cullen s'efforça de tourner ses craintes en plaisanterie, mais la malade s'agita de plus belle._

_Le médecin laissa le docteur Gordon poursuivre l'examen et fit signe à Bella de l'accompagner dans le couloir. Elle lui exposa rapidement la position prise par l'hôpital, et il hocha la tête avec une compréhension nuancée de regrets. Quelques instants plus tard, le docteur Gordon les rejoignit._

_-Où est le problème? Questionna-t-il. Cet hôpital doit tout de même bien avoir une chambre individuelle disponible?_

_-Oui, certes, dit son confrère. Mais peut-être pourrions nous convaincre Mme Swan du contraire._

_Et il expliqua la situation._

_La réaction du spécialiste fut peu favorable._

_-Je comprends vos problèmes, dit-il à Bella. Malheureusement, si l'agitation de votre mère persiste, elle pourra neutraliser tout l'effet bénéfique du nouveau traitement._

…

* * *

**Et Voilà D'après Vous Qu'est ce Que Bella Va Faire dans Le Prochain Chapitre ?! Je Vous Donne un indice Le titre C'est **_**Un À la croisé des chemins!**_

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut la seule façon de me le faire savoir c'est de peser sur le boutons review!! :D**

**Et encore une fois désolé du retard!! **

**Bonne Semaine**

**XoXo**

**CaROoThePriNCeSs 3**


	7. Chapitre 7:À La Croisée Des Chemins

Coucou Tout Le Monde !!

Chapitre 7 En Ligne :)

Tout d'abord, Merci Pour Vos Reviews!! j'ai Remarquer Que J'ai Eu Au Dessus de 2000 Hits Sa me Fait Trop plaisir!! :)

Merci A Aulandra17 Pour Sa Review :)

Petit Coucou A Delph Et Elo :) J'vous Adore Les Filles Merci D'être La Et D'être Aussi Folle Que moi :)

ROBISOU

On Se Retrouve En Bas !

Chapitre 7 À La Croisée Des Chemins.

_Midi Arriva. Puis ce fut l'après-midi, qui fit place à la soirée. Le docteur Cullen avait beau affirmer à Mme Swan qu'aucune chambre individuelle n'était disponible, la malade se montrait de plus en plus agitée. Il dut lui administrer une dose massive de calmants, pour éviter une grave rechute provoquée par son état de nervosité. La seule solution, Bella le savait, c'était l'argent. Mais les rares objets de quelque valeur qui restaient encore à la maison n'en procureraient pas assez pour éteindre sa dette envers l'hôpital. Si seulement elle avait accepté la proposition d'Edward... Elle s'efforça de chasser cette idée de son esprit._

_Un magazine fermé sur ses genoux, elle cherchait une solution à ses problèmes. La salle d'attente de l'hôpital était totalement déserte. Mais la jeune femme ne s'intéressait ni aux autres occupants, ni aux plantes vertes qui était censées égayer le décor. Elle était si profondément absorbée dans ses tristes pensées qu'elle ne vit pas entrer Alice et son mari, Jasper, suivis d'Emmet. Elle eut un sursaut convulsif quand Alice lui effleura l'épaule._

_-Comment va ta mère? Demanda son amie en s'asseyant près d'elle._

_-Pas très bien. Elle dort, mais on a dû lui administrer des calmants._

_Emmet lui posa sur la joue un baiser léger, mais elle s'en aperçut à peine._

_-Nous avons bien fait de venir, déclara Alice, pour t'arracher à cette humeur sombre._

_-Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas?_

_Le Regard d'Emmet exprimait l'inquiétude des trois visiteurs devant le visage grave de Bella._

_-C'est maman, soupira-t-elle. Elle ne supporte pas de partager une chambre avec des inconnues, et notre situation précaire ne me permet pas de demander une chambre individuelle. D'après le spécialiste, son agitation pourrait nuire aux effets bénéfiques du traitement._

_Elle eut un rire sans gaieté._

_-J'étais en train, je crois, d'imaginer que l'argent pouvait pousser aux arbres!_

_Alice et son mari échangèrent un regard désolé. Bella regretta aussitôt d'avoir abordé un sujet déprimant et sans la moindre solution. Elle ne devrait pas infliger à ses amis le fardeau de ses problèmes._

_Elle sourit avec une gaieté forcée._

_-Nous devons partir, je crois, avant que les nuages chargés de pluie n'éclatent pas sur nos têtes. Si nous allions prendre une tasse de café?_

_-Excellente idée, dit Emmet en lui offrant son bras._

_Durant près d'une heure, ils restèrent attablés au café, mais ils faisaient effort pour rire et soutenir une conversation légère. L'atmosphère, autour d'eux, gardait quelque chose d'artificiel. Les périodes de silence tendue se firent plus fréquentes, les traits de Bella se crispèrent: les soucis lancinants la hantaient de nouveau. Après une pause prolongée, la main d'Emmet vint chercher la sienne sous la table. Ce lui fut un réconfort de savoir qu'il était là si elle avait besoin de lui._

_-Jasper, tu es un légiste! Explosa soudain Alice. Pourquoi Bella ne pourrait-elle vendre la maison?_

_Elle lança vers Bella un coup d'œil contrit: avait-elle fourré son nez là ou elle n'avait rien a faire._

_-Après tout, reprit-elle, c'est une grande vieille maison mal commode. Elle doit coûter les yeux de la tête a entretenir, surtout au prix où est le chauffage. Elle est situé dans un quartier agréable et ne devrait donc pas être trop difficile a vendre... c'est probablement une idée idiote, acheva-t-elle._

_-Non, pas du tout, dit Bella d'un ton encore un peu hésitant._

_Elle retournait la suggestion dans son esprit et la trouvait de plus en plus attirante._

_-J'en ai déjà parlé à maman. Elle ne pouvait décider, mais, maintenant..._

_La jeune femme ne pouvait exprimer sa pensée tout entière: peut-être sa mère ne quitterait-elle jamais l'hôpital._

_-Serait-ce faisable Jasper?_

_-Théoriquement, oui... la maison est au seul nom de votre mère?_

_Bella hocha la tête._

_-Il faudrait évidemment contrôler certains faits, reprit-il, mais, à mon avis, il vous faudrait ou bien obtenir son autorisation, ou bien faire certifier par un médecin qu'elle est physiquement incapable de s'occuper de ses affaires. Dans ce dernier cas, un tribunal vous accorderait sans doute l'autorisation d'agir à sa place._

_-Alors, ce serait faisable! S'écria joyeusement Alice._

_Ses yeux bleus, posés sur Bella, avaient un éclat éloquent._

_-Quelle chance pour nous de disposer à la fois d'un juriste et d'un agent immobilier! Combien de temps vous faudrait-il pour vendre la maison? Demanda-t-elle à Emmet._

_Sa surexcitation était contagieuse. Bella sentait naître en elle un espoir nouveau. On aurait dit que la première étoile venait de s'allumer au ciel nocturne. Brusquement, elle croyait tenir la solution à tous ses problèmes. À son tour, elle se tourna vers Emmet et attendit impatiemment sa réponse. Mais Jasper n'en n'avait pas fini._

_-comprenez bien: tout cela prendra un certain temps._

_Sa prudente mise en garde jeta un froid et lui valut, de la part de sa femme, un regard furieux._

_-Peut-être pas des mois mais certainement quelques jours._

_Et le temps était un facteur important, reconnut Bella en elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas attendre trop longtemps pour trouver une solution. Elle savait qu'il était essentiel de transférer le plus tôt possible sa mère dans une chambre privée. De nouveau, elle regarda Emmet, en quête d'un encouragement._

_-J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que la maison sera vendue dès demain._

_Ses yeux fixés sur ceux de la jeune femme, étaient pleins de compassion._

_-Mais c'est impossible. C,est une question d'offre et de demande et, pour l'instant, l'offre surpasse la demande._

_-Autrement dit, vous ne pourrez pas vendre la maison? S'écria Alice, prenant conscience qu'elle avait suscité chez Bella un vain espoir._

_-Je serais sans aucun doute en mesure de la vendre... avec le temps._

_L'étoile du soir se transforma en étoile filante qui disparut à jamais. Pourtant, le regard de Bella demeurait accroché au visage d'Emmet, comme si, par un simple effort de volonté, elle pouvait le forcer à rallumer son rêve._

_-Il serait cruel de vous laisser croire autre chose, reprit-il. La vente peut prendre un jour, une semaine, un mois ou davantage. Aucune prévision n'est possible._

_-Sa fiche tout en l'air, fit Jasper d'un air sombre._

_-Je me refuse de renoncer! s'exclama Alice._

_Elle faisait une moue légère, et sa main tira impatiemment sur la manche de son mari._

_-Nous pourrions en parler au parents, les persuader de faire un placement en achetant la maison._

_-Non protesta énergiquement Bella. Je me refuse à laisser mes amis prendre ce genre de risque. Je trouverai un autre moyen de me procurer l'argent._

_-Mais il n'y a pas d'autre moyen! Et quel genre de risque prendraient-ils? Après tout, ils auraient la maison!_

_-Elle pourrait devenir aussi encombrante pour eux qu'elle l'est pour moi._

_La décision de Bella était inébranlable. Toutes les protestations, venues surtout d'Alice, n'y changèrent rien: elle savait qu'elle avait raison. L'expression de soulagement qu'elle lut dans le regard de Jasper, quand sa décision fut finalement acceptée, lui prouva qu'elle avait eu raison de ne pas accepter la générosité de son amie._

_Pour ne pas prolonger cette réunion mélancolique, Bella prit l'initiative du départ: elle saisit son sac et se leva. Les trois autres furent bien obligés de suivre son exemple._

_-Cesse de me regarder comme si j'étais un malheureux petit chat égaré en pleine tempête, fit-elle d'un ton taquin, devant le visage désolé d'Alice._

_-Mais que vas-tu faire? Insista celle-ci._

_Bella fut incapable de soutenir le regard suppliant de son amie. Une autre décision se formait dans son esprit, mais elle n'était pas encore assez solide pour résister aux arguments qui opposerait Alice. Une fois, déjà, l'orgueil avait paralysé la jeune femme, mais dans des circonstances différentes. Aujourd'hui la situation était critique. Pouvait-elle laisser son orgueil lui faire obstacle une fois de plus? Elle était seule à pouvoir répondre à une telle question. Elle tendit la main vers celle de son amie._

_-je vais voir maman, dit-elle. Jamais je ne pourrai assez vous remercier de ce que vous avez tous essayé de faire pour moi._

_-À t'entendre, on croirait que nous étions prêts à accomplir un vrai sacrifice._

_C'était au tour d'Alice de se moquer un peu de l'expression solennelle de Bella._

_-quand on cherche à venir en aide à quelqu'un qu'on aime, ce n'est jamais un sacrifice, poursuivit-elle._

_-si vous commencer a pleurnicher, vous autres, les femmes, je rentre à la maison, déclara Jasper._

_-Ah, Les hommes! Soupira Alice exaspérée. Il va falloir que je l'emmène, je suppose._

_Emmet passa son bras autour de la taille de Bella, pendant quelle faisait ses au revoir à Alice et Jasper. Après le départ de ceux-ci, elle appuya un bref instant la tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Son étreinte était réconfortante. Elle leva le regard vers les yeux bleus et y lut l'adoration. L'espace d'un éclair, elle souhaita le sentir poser sur ses lèvres l'un de ses baiser tendres. Mais il avait trop le sens des convenances pour se livrer en public à un tel geste._

_-Comment rentres-tu? Demanda-t-il._

_-J'ai la voiture, répondit-elle doucement._

_-Veux-tu que je te suive?_

_-Non, je ne sais pour combien de temps je vais en avoir._

_D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur qui emportait la jeune femme vers l'étage de sa mère. Emmet pressa le bouton, et, presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit. Bella entra dans la cabine et se retourna vers lui. La main qu'il tendit vers elle s'empara d'une mèche brune et s'attarda sur sa joue._

_-Si jamais tu as besoin de moi... murmura-t-il._

_Elle hocha la tête en souriant. Il retira sa main. La porte de l'ascenseur se referma ; la chevelure blonde et le visage énergique disparurent._

_Là-haut dans la chambre, les rideaux étaient toujours tirés, isolant la malade dans un cocon précaire. Mais, Bella le savait, le sommeil provoqué par des drogues ne pouvait guère être considéré comme reposant. Un long moment, elle demeura silencieuse au pied du lit, les yeux fixés sur la forme féminine encore délicate et sur le visage, naguère parfait, à présent creusé de rides de souffrance._

_Enfin, elle sortit lentement de la chambre et s'arrêta au bureau des infirmières pour s'assurer qu'elles avaient son numéro de téléphone, pour le cas où sa présence serait nécessaire durant la nuit. Les pieds aussi lourds que du plomb, elle descendit et rejoignit l'aire de stationnement où se trouvait sa voiture. La femme qui s'assit au volant n'était plus qu'un automate. Elle suivit machinalement l'itinéraire qui la ramènerait chez elle, mais, en esprit, elle était encore près de sa mère. En enfonçant la clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée, Bella savait que, jamais, elle ne pourrait s'endurcir au sort de la malade._

_Une fois entrée, elle s'adossa au lourd battant de chêne, sans même prendre la peine de faire de la lumière. Enfin, dans la pénombre, elle se dirigea vers la porte du salon, l'ouvrit, entra, alluma. Elle ôta son manteau et le posa, avec son sac sur le canapé. Mais, tout ce temps, ses yeux restaient fixés sur le téléphone qui occupait l'angle du bureau. Sans en détacher le regard, elle fit le tour du meuble et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Son cœur persistait à dire **demain** et son esprit **maintenant. **Elle tendit lentement la main et soudain..._

…

* * *

Et oui je coupe ici(s'en va en fermant la porte vraiment mais alors vraiment doucement)

court le chapitre mais c'est pour faire une transition avec le prochain ...retour du méchant loup ou pas!? Muhaha en tout cas ce qui est sur c'est qui va se passer bien des choses!!

je voulais vous remercier de me lire a chaque poste sa fait chaud au coeur. :)

Je voulais aussi votre opinion vous préférer quelle couple Bella/Emmet Ou Bella/Edward? Dans Cette Fiction Bien Sure .

Moi j'ai un petit faible pour mon Bad Edward!! :)

Bon vous savez ce qui vous reste a faire cliquer sur la bulle et laisser moi vos impressions!!

A bientôt

xOxO

CaROoThePriNCeSs 3


	8. Chapitre 8: pas de fumée sans feu

Salut tout le monde!!

Wow vous avez fait péter ma boite mails. Je suis vraiment très contente du succès de ce chapitre. Chacune à sa théorie et c'est maintenant que l'on sais ce qui va se passer. J'espère que vous allez aimer.

Je réponds au reviews anonyme

Alicia-Merci Pour Ta review. Tu fais bien d'avoir espoir qui sais si sa portera fruit .

Fran- Toutes les réponses maintenant :)

Nola-Merci Beaucoup. Ce Couple Là Fait fureur malgré tout

jenny- t'es pas la seule à l'aimer malgré son mauvais côté.

Lili68- petit chapitre je sais mais j'avais vraiment besoin de ce chapitre pour la suite des évènements.

P.G- Merci de ta review. Fleur Bleu ne Veux Pas Toujours Dire niais à souhait. ;)

Merci aussi à Lena, Sabrina, Anna1121 et bibounette01

Maintenant un petit coucou à mes acolytes Delph Et Elo. On à créé une fiction à 6 mains. Le prologue est poster depuis peu. C'est sur notre profile conjoint DCE-District. Aller faire Un Tour :)

On en est maintenant à la moitié de cette fiction!Reste plus que quelques chap..

bon j'arrête maintenant de parler on se retrouve en bas

Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 8

Pas de fumée sans feu.

**Elle ôta son manteau et le posa, avec son sac sur le canapé. Mais, tout ce temps, ses yeux restaient fixés sur le téléphone qui occupait l'angle du bureau. Sans en détacher le regard, elle fit le tour du meuble et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Son cœur persistait à dire demain et son esprit maintenant. Elle tendit lentement la main et soudain...**

…_..........................................................................................................................._

_elle tendit lentement la main et soudain, arracha presque le combiné de son support. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, et le sang lui battait aux tempes. Elle contraignit ses doigts frémissants à composer le numéro d'Edward. Tout le courage péniblement rassemblé faillit l'abandonner quand la voix de Tanya répondit, mais elle parvint à demander à parler à Edward._

_-De la part de qui? Questionna Tanya, avec une glaciale répugnance qui écorcha les nerfs de Bella._

_-C'est personnel, dit-elle avec la même froideur._

_Elle perçut une hésitation, à l,autre bout du fil, et comprit que sa propre voix avait dû marquer l'autorité nécessaire pour faire perdre à Tanya un peu de son assurance._

_-Je vais voir si M. Massen est libre._

_Plus rien, sinon un murmure lointain. Chaque seconde était aussi longue qu'une minute, et, une fois de plus, Bella dut lutter contre le désir de raccrocher._

_-Massen à l'appareil._

_Au son de sa voix masculine, le cœur lui sauta dans la gorge._

_-Allo, fit Edward, en obtenant aucune réponse._

_Elle craignit, à cette instant, d'être incapable de parler. Finalement elle souffla:_

_-Ici, Bella._

_Cette fois le silence s'installa de son côté à lui. Elle se demanda s'il avait coupé la communication._

_-Oui? Reprit-t-il enfin d'une voix froidement impersonnelle._

_-Je...Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose, balbutia Bella._

_Il y eut un autre silence._

_-Je serais libre dans trente minutes. Je t'enverrai une voiture._

_-Non! Cria-t-elle aussitôt._

_Brusquement, elle avait peur de se retrouver face à lui. Il lui fallait du temps pour réfléchir, avant de le rencontrer de nouveau._

_-Je veux dire...sa n'a pas d'une telle importance... Ça peux attendre demain._

_-Dans trente minutes, répéta fermement Edward._

_La tonalité l'informa qu'il avait raccroché. Elle essaya, dix minutes durant, de le rappeler, mais la ligne était occupée. Elle pressentit qu'il avait laissé le combiné décroché et elle en fut furieuse. Edward la connaissait trop bien : il 'allait pas lui laisser l'opportunité de battre en retraite, maintenant qu'elle avait fait le premier pas. Elle imaginait sans mal son sourire satisfait, quand elle s'était nommée. Sans doute éprouvait-il une immense satisfaction à la voir avoir recours à lui, après lui avoir rejeté à la figure son offre précédente. S'il espérait qu'elle allait s'humilier devant lui, il se trompait! Elle n'arriverait pas la tête basse et la main tendue, mendiante. Elle jeta un coups d'œil à son tailleur classique et sut qu'il ne lui donnait pas assez d'allure ni d'assurance pour sa rencontre avec Edward._

_Il ne lui restait plus grand temps avant l'arrivée de la voiture. Elle connaissait trop bien Edward, la voiture serait à l'heure. Tout en gravissant quatre à quatre l'escalier qui menait aux chambres, elle choisissait déjà ne esprit la robe qu'elle porterais. C'était un jersey ocre foncé lamé d'or, à manches longues, à encolure drapée. La robe gommait les angles causés par sa récente perte de poids et les changeait en courbes harmonieuses. Elle l'accompagnerait du manteau en faux léopard de bordé de fourrure noire, décida-t-elle. À toute allure, elle se changea et refit son maquillage. Elle n'avait plus le choix. De toute manière, une coiffure libre lui seyait davantage. Elle jeta son manteaux sur ses épaules et dévala l'escalier. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle reprit longuement son souffle, dans un effort pour calmer ses nerfs. Elle pensait trouver Edward sur le seuil, mais ce n'était pas lui._

_-Madame Massen? S'informa l'inconnu en uniforme bleu._

_-Oui, répondit Bella, un peu haletante._

_L'homme lui tendit une carte d'identité: il s'appelait Marcus et était employé par la compagnie Massen._

_-M. Massen m'a chargé de vous conduire jusqu'à lui, expliqua-t-il._

_Il s'écarta pour laisser Bella le précéder jusqu'à la limousine noire qui stationnait dans l'allée d'accès. Le frisson qui courut sur la peau de la jeune femme n'avait rien à voir avec le vent frais de la soirée. Il était causé par la perspective de sa proche rencontre avec Edward Massen. Était-ce pur esprit de contradiction? Elle souhaitait qu'Edward fût venu lui-même la chercher, au lieu d'envoyer quelqu'un à sa place. Elle se glissa sur la banquette arrière et adressa un signe poli au chauffeur qui refermait la portière. L'univers, à l'extérieur des vitres de la voiture, lui semblait étranger, avec les lueurs intermittentes des réverbères, les éclairs aveuglantes des phares qui venaient en sens contraire, les clignotements d'enseigne au néon. De temps en temps, on voyait des passants sur les trottoirs; leurs lèvres remuaient pour des conversations dont on n'entendait pas le moindre fragment, à l'intérieur du luxueux véhicule. Blottie dans l'angle de la banquette, Bella releva son col autour de son visage, et la fourrure soyeuse lui caressa les joues._

_Pourquoi allait-elle voir Edward? Ne lui avait-il pas dit que son offre pourrait ne pas rester ouverte? Bella aurait préféré mener la discussion par téléphone, et c'était sans doute là précisément la raison qui avait poussé Edward à couper la communication. Il éprouvait probablement un plaisir sadique à lui faire accomplir à travers la ville ce trajet qui lui tendait tous les nerfs, dans le seul but de lui refuser son aide, quand elle arriverait. Un autre frisson d'appréhension la parcourut; elle se rappelait une autre phrase de lui: _**les conditions ne seront peut-être plus les mêmes. **_Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là? S'il désirait des garanties, elle pourrait toujours lui offrir la maison, décida Bella._

_La voiture prit un virage en épingle de cheveux qui la ramena brutalement à la notion du présent._

_-Où allons-nous? Demanda-t-elle._

_Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, sans reconnaître la route qu'ils suivaient._

_-Ce n'est pas le chemin de la maison, ajouta-t-elle._

_-La maison?_

_Le chauffeur lui jeta un regard curieux, par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur._

_-M. Massen n'habite pas une maison. Il a un appartement. Nous arrivons bientôt, madame._

_-Je vois, dit Bella, sans pouvoir empêcher un flot de couleur de lui monter aux joues. Il occupe cet appartement depuis longtemps? Questionna-t-elle encore._

_Elle était stupéfaite: ainsi Edward n'occupait plus leur maison des faubourgs de Forks. Dans les collines?_

_-il y était à mon arrivée, répondit l'homme, et il y a trois ans de ça._

_Un sourire se jouait à la commissure de ses lèvres; sans doute était-il secrètement amusé a l'idée qu'elle ignorait jusqu'à l'adresse de son mari. Mais il était plus déconcertant encore de penser qu'Edward n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'informer de son déménagement. Il lui aurait évité ainsi de passer pour une idiote._

_Quelques minutes après, le chauffeur arrêta la voiture devant un haut immeuble dont l'accès était protégé par un dais, au dessus du trottoir. Laissant tourner le moteur, il mit pieds à terre et fit le tour du véhicule pour venir ouvrir la portière à la jeune femme. Une imperceptible lueur d'amusement subsistait dans son regard. Il lui désigna d'un geste les portes de glace._

_-L'ascenseur est à votre droite, madame, dit-il. L'appartement occupe la terrasse, au dernier étage._

_Les lèvres étroitement serrées, Bella répondit d'un signe de tête. L'homme effleura d'un doigt sa casquette, alla se remettre au volant et démarra. Lentement, la jeune femme s'approcha des portes, les poussa et tourna à droite, vers l'ascenseur. Soudain, elle hésita: elle pouvait, elle le savait, faire demi-tour et rentrer chez elle, si elle le désirait. Mais elle n'était pas venue jusqu'ici pour agir ainsi. Quand elle se retrouva dans la cabine, et que les portes se furent refermées, elle considéra fixement le bouton du dernier étage qui la ferait monter jusqu'à l'appartement d'Edward. Elle le poussa vivement. Le tremblement de ses doigts lui faisait horreur, et plus encore le malaise qui lui étreignait l'estomac. Avec une silencieuse rapidité, elle se sentit emportée vers les hauteurs, et la cabine s'arrêta sans heurt._

_Les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement, et elle passa dans une entrée aux boiseries somptueuses, sur laquelle donnaient des portes à double battant richement sculptées. Elle avait l'impression d'être engagée dans une course d'obstacles. Elle actionna la sonnette de cuivre et entendit le bourdonnement retentir dans l'appartement. Si Tanya était encore là. Se dit-elle dans un mouvement de rébellion, elle ferait demi-tour._

_Il y eut un déclic, et les battants s'ouvrirent. La jeune femme se trouva de nouveau devant un inconnu. Elle dut retenir un soupir exaspéré. Elle donna son nom à l'homme vêtu de noir qui s'écarta aussitôt pour la laisser entrer. Du moins Edward n'avait-il pas l'intention de la faire lanterner dans l'antichambre, se dit-elle. Les portes sombres se refermèrent derrière elle, et elle entendit le déclic de la serrure. Elle lança un coup d'oeil surpris à l'homme qui l'avait accueillie._

_-Les portes restent en permanence fermées à clé, madame, expliqua-t-il. Sinon, n'importe qui pourrait prendre l'ascenseur, monter jusqu'ici et s'introduire dans l'appartement sans que nous le sachions._

_Elle aurait dû, elle s'en rendait compte, se rallier à la logique de cette explication, mais elle avait l'impression de se voir couper de toute retraite. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur sa découverte: déjà, le serviteur s'éloignait en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Il s'arrêta devant une arche qui donnait accès à une pièce._

_-M. Massen sera là dans un instant, déclara-t-il._

_Elle devait donc encore attendre. Bella entra en soupirant. Les talons de ses souliers de daim ne faisaient presque aucun bruit en s'enfonçant dans l'épais tapis blanc. Ses yeux en amande parcoururent la pièce avec surprise: l'association de couleurs était d'un modernisme presque aigu. Pourtant, l'ameublement lui-même n'avait rien de résolument moderne, seuls, les tons employés étaient saisissants: du blanc, du gris, du noir. Les murs, peints en blanc cassé, étaient coupés de poutres de noyer sombre, que l'on retrouvait au plafond. Au milieu de la paroi qui faisait face à la jeune femme, et qu'encadraient sur toute la hauteur de lourde draperies blanches, se dressait une immense cheminée de pierre grise polie. Deux canapés aux sièges moelleux, couverts en velours gris, avec des coussins noir et gris, se faisaient face devant la cheminée. Entre eux se trouvait une grande table basse rectangulaire, faite, elle aussi, de noyer sombre. D'autres sièges confortables étaient recouverts dans un ton de gris plus foncé, et, là encore, de petites tables de noyer les flanquaient. Des statues étaient placées çà et là, certaines contemporaines, d'autres plus anciennes, mais toutes de métal. L'éclairage indirect, dissimulé dans les poutres, ajoutaient à l'atmosphère de luxe, d'élégance et de confort._

_Fascinée par le décor audacieux, Bella prenait plaisir à l'impression d'espace donnée par les couleurs claires, à l'opulence des somptueux matériaux. Néanmoins, derrière cette façade de beauté, elle sentait qu'il s'agissait là d'une pièce essentiellement masculine. Elle y percevait une séduction voulue, une virilité qui l'emplissaient d'appréhension._

_Elle sentit se hérisser les cheveux sur sa nuque et , sans avoir entendu le moindre but, elle sut qu'Edward venait d'entrer. Elle rassembla toutes ses forces pour demeurer calme et se retourna vers lui. Mais, quand elle rencontra son regard sombre, sa détermination faiblit en même temps que ses jambes. Il avait si grande allure, debout sous l'arche de pierre, dans le pantalon noir qui lui moulait étroitement les jambes._

_Mais surtout, la chemise de soie corail, avec ses manches retrousser aux coudes, son grand col aux pointes aiguës, largement ouverte sur le torse, mettait en valeur son visage pâle et lui donnait une beauté provocante. La chaude nuance de cette chemise apportait soudain dans la pièce une vie nouvelle et l'emplissait de sa propre vitalité. Bella vit sa lèvres supérieur se retrousser en un sourire sans gaieté et se retourna vers la cheminée. Elle s'était sentie pâlir; elle savait qu'il l'avait troublée bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Si elle ne tenait pas à prendre la fuite, il lui fallait reprendre le contrôle d'elle même. De nouveau, elle eut conscience d'un mouvement d'Edward. Sans avoir besoin de le regarder, elle sut que ce n'était pas dans sa direction et profita de ces quelques secondes de répit. Elle entendit tinter de la glace dans des verres et perçut le bruit du liquide qu'on versait. Elle revit alors en esprit la petite alcôve devant laquelle elle était passée en entrant dans la pièce et le bar de noyer sculpté qui l'occupait._

_Le silence se fit. Bella maudit le tapis épais qui étouffait complètement tous les pas: elle ne pouvait, sans se retourner, savoir précisément où se trouvait Edward. Par bonheur, à quelques pas derrière elle, un cube de glace tinta de nouveau dans un verre, l'avertissant de son approche. Consciente, à présent, de l'attrait qu'il exerçait sur elle. Elle trouva la force de lui faire face en maîtrisant impitoyablement ses émotions._

_-Tu m'avais l'ai d'avoir besoin de boire quelque chose, dit-il._

_Il lui tendait un verre de cristal, empli d'un liquide limpide éclairé par le jaune d'un zeste de citron._

_D'une main hésitante, elle prit le verre, en évitant tout contact avec les doigts d'Edward. Dans les yeux de celui-ci, s'alluma une étincelle d'amusement devant ce geste puéril. Bella s'écarta, but rapidement une gorgée et sentit la vodka lui remettre de la couleur aux joues._

_-Eh bien?_

_-C'est une pièce magnifique._

_Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il demandait, elle le savait, mais elle était incapable de dire autre chose. Elle n'était pas prête à lui exposer le motif de sa visite, et il en avait conscience, lui aussi._

_-Tu ne la trouves donc pas trop neutre? J'en suis heureux, dit Edward en riant._

_Dans sa nervosité, elle s'était avancée jusqu'à la cheminée et fut obligée de faire volte-face. Il était assis sur un canapé, un bras étendue sur le dossier, et la regardait d'un air amusé. Il était parfaitement maître de la situation et totalement à son aise. Et cette conviction augmentait encore la nervosité de Bella. La chaleur lui parut subitement insupportable, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait gardé son manteau. Feignant une assurance qu'elle ne possédait pas, elle déboutonna le vêtement et le rejeta sur ses épaules._

_-M. Dickerson! Appela Edward._

_Presque aussitôt, l'homme qui avait accueilli la jeune femme apparut sur le seuil._

_-Voulez vous débarrasser Mme Massen de son manteau?_

_Avec un sourire contraint, Bella ôta le manteau et le donna à l'homme. Rien n'échappait donc jamais à l'attention d'Edward? Se demanda-t-elle avec irritation . En voyant le domestique sortir de la pièce en emportant le vêtement, elle eut envie de réclamer celui-ci: il lui avait donné la fragile sensation de sécurité en lui laissant croire qu'elle pourrait partir quand elle le voudrait: et il avait constitué une barrière supplémentaire contre le regard pénétrant d'Edward._

_-Ce sera tout pour ce soir, Dickerson, dit celui-ci, quand l'homme réapparut sous l'arche._

_Bella lança vers Edward un coup d'oeil inquiet. Pourquoi renvoyait-il l'homme, alors qu'elle étaite ncore là?_

_Avec son habituelle perception, il répondit à la question informulée:_

_-Tu ne désires pas, je pense, voir des domestiques assister à notre conversation?_

_Le silence se prolongea, et la tension, chez Bella, atteignit un degrés intolérable. Malgré elle, elle prit place sur le canapé, en face d'Edward. Il attendait manifestement qu'elle abordât le sujet de sa visite, et elle ne savait absolument pas par où commencer. Elle faisait tourner entre ses mains le verre de vodka à moitié vide._

_-Maman est entrée à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, dit-elle enfin, d'une voix hésitante. Le docteur Cullen est d'avis qu'un traitement nouveau pourrait améliorer son état. Il a fait appel à un spécialiste._

_Elle s'interrompit pour examiner le visage indéchiffrable d'Edward. Cette impassibilité la rendait furieuse. Un petit sourire de compréhension, un regard de sympathie lui aurait rendu les explications plus faciles, mais il n'avait aucune intention de ce genre. Elle posa brutalement son verre sur la table basse qui fut éclaboussé de liquide._

_-N'est-ce pas assez que je sois ici? Cria-t-elle. Et, qui plus est, tu sais pourquoi!_

_Il haussa un sourcil, et elle se leva d'un bond. D'un pas rapide, elle alla jusqu'à la cheminée et s'arrêta devant l'âtre noirci comme pour chercher de la chaleur dans les cendres froides. Des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, et elle respirait par petits coups saccadés. La souffrance, l'humiliation, l'orgueil luttaient en elle contre le sens pratique qui affirmait qu'elle avait besoin de l'aide d'Edward. Elle saisit près d'elle un éclair de couleur et tourna dans cette direction son regard douloureux._

_-Tu es venue voir si mon offre tenait toujours, dit Edward d'un ton calme._

_-je ne veux pas de ton argent! Jeta-t-elle dans un sursaut de fierté._

_-Peut-être, mais ta mère en a besoin, répliqua-t-il suavement. Sinon, tu ne serais pas ici._

_-Tu es d'une insupportable arrogance!_

_-Ce n'est pas exactement l'attitude indiquée, quand on veut obtenir l'argent d'un homme._

_-Que devrais-je donc faire? Demanda-t-elle, sarcastique. Me traîner à tes pieds ou te baiser la main?_

_-Ce serait une expérience sans précédent, répondit-il avec le même calme, sans se formaliser de son attaque._

_-Eh bien, je n'en ferai rien. Je m'y refuse!_

_Bella se détourna. Le désespoir privait sa voix de toute conviction._

_-Tout ce que je te demande, c'est une simple réponse _**oui **_ou _**non**_, ou bien tu consens à m'aider, ou bien tu t'y refuses._

_-Mais moi, ce n'est pas tout ce que je demande, murmura doucement Edward._

_À cette curieuse déclaration, elle tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda par-dessus son épaule. Elle vit dans ses yeux une lueur indéchiffrable qui lui coupa le souffle. Il y avait, dans ce regard, de la colère et de la cruauté, mais quelque chose d'autre aussi, et c'était ce dernier élément qui hypnotisait Bella. Edward tendit la main et prit entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux._

_-Si...S'il te faut une garantie... reprit la jeune femme d'une voix rauque, je pourrais te signer la cession de la maison._

_Un rire sans gaieté s'échappa des lèvres d'Edward._

_-Ce serait à peine suffisant pour commencer à couvrir tes dettes. Je t'aiderai, Bella..._

_la phrase inachevée demeura en suspens. Bella se retourna vers lui avec un début de soulagement. Mais elle sentit son coeur se serrer devant son expression possessive. Le regard d'Edward semblait l'entraîner dans d'insondables profondeurs. Elle dut baisser les yeux pour échapper à ce magnétisme, mais il l'attirait encore._

_La chemise ouverte faisait naître en elle le désir de glisser ses mains sous la soie pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau, la dureté de ses muscles, comme elle l'avait fait si longtemps auparavant. C'était une idée enivrante, et elle eut un mouvement de recul. Ils étaient cependant encore à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre._

_-Que veux-tu donc de moi?_

_Plus qu'une question, c'était une prière...._

…_..........................................................................................................................._

Ohh ouiii!!! la réponse c'est dans le prochain chapitre :)

Ne me tapper pas si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il veut en retour!!

Alors avez-vous des théories??

Maintenant c'est à votre tours de faire péter ma boite mail sinon sa risque d'être long a avoir votre réponse et en plus c'est un grand tournant dans l'histoire …

Négatif ou positif qui sais?? ah oui moi je sais xD

Et n'oublier pas d'aller jeter un coups d'oeil à notre fiction sur **DCE-District ALHSBlog**

CaROoThePriiNCesS 3


	9. Chapitre 9: le choix d'une vie

Hello Tout Le monde !

Quelque peu en retard, mais le voilà tout frais, tout chaud le Chap 9!

j'espère que vous l'aimerez c'est le grand tournant de l'histoire...

Juste vous rappeler que j'ai écris en collaboration avec Delphine94 et Lunaland une fiction à 6 mains sur le profil DCE-District xALHSblogx, c'est une fiction explosive et vraiment amusante donc, aller faire un tour!(Et laisser plein de Review)

Ensuite petit coucou à mes Volturi&Rob(Delph&Elo), je vous adores les filles avec nos heures de délire et tout ;)

Bon maintenant Reviews anonymes:

-_**Jennifer**_: Merci :) Ton attente ce termine maintenant tu sauras tout.

-_**Lena**_: Moi Sadique? Non! je suis Pas comme ça..(à L'auréole au Dessus de La tête) et T'a Raison Sur tes suppositions...

-_**Alicia**_: Une gifle carrément, muhaha je te laisse voir par toi même si c'est le cas...

-_**Bibounette01**_: et bien, t'a peut-être raison qui sais vraiment ce qu'il veux? Vilaine Edward tu adore Vilain Edward je te donne ;)

-_**Audrey**_: Merci pour ta gentille Review, Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre...

_Un gros merci a vous toutes vous me donnez envie de continuer à écrire :)_

Chapitre 9

Le Choix d'une vie.

_La chemise ouverte faisait naître en elle le désir de glisser ses mains sous la soie pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau, la dureté de ses muscles, comme elle l'avait fait si longtemps auparavant. C'était une idée enivrante, et elle eut un mouvement de recul. Ils étaient cependant encore à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre._

_-Que veux-tu donc de moi?_

_Plus qu'une question, c'était une prière...._

-Je veux retrouver ce qui a toujours été à moi. Ce que j'ai déjà payer une fois. Comme un idiot, je suis prêt à payer de nouveau.

Il parlait d'une voix dure, hachée. Pourtant, quand Bella leva les yeux, il examinait calmement la mèche de cheveux toujours prisonnière de ses doigts. Il perçut sur son visage le regard stupéfait de la jeune femme et posa sur elle des yeux emplis de détermination.

-C'est toi que je veux, Bella.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, avec un mouvement de la tête pour dégager ses cheveux.

-C'est absurde! Souffla-t-elle, sans cacher sa stupeur.

Ses paroles parurent amuser Edward.

-Légalement, tu es encore ma femme, lui fit-il remarquer. Tout ce que je demande, c'est que tu reprennes ton rôle.

Une idée ridicule, pensa-t-elle, affolée. Elle devait refuse, tout de suite. Pourquoi hésitait-elle? Pourquoi ne déclarait-elle pas qu'elle n'accepterait jamais pareilles conditions?

-Et, en échange tu...

Était-ce bien sa voix qui parlait si calmement?

-Je réglerai toutes tes dettes et tous les frais causés par la maladie de ta mère.

Il regardait les émotions contradictoires se succéder sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Edward, elle le savait, disposait de tout le personnel domestique qui pourrait lui être nécessaire ; il restait donc, pour elle, une seule position à occuper. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il avait pour elle un tel mépris. Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi cruel? Se demanda-t-elle. Les larmes retenues débordèrent soudain.

-Non! Cria-t-elle, d'une voix étouffée mais distincte

-N'essaie pas de me convaincre que tu me trouves répugnant.

Il tendit le bras, la saisit par le poignet et l'attira vers lui; les doigts crispés de Bella se retrouvèrent contre la poitrine de son mari.

-Entre mes bras, tu trembles comme un chaton affolé, mais, pour un peu, tu ronronnerais.

C'était vrai, elle le savait trop bien, et elle n'en était que plus vulnérable.

-Tu en as donc subitement assez de Tanya? Lança-t-elle.

Le sarcasme était la seule arme qui lui restait. Mais Edward, semblait-il, s'y attendait. Un éclair de malice diabolique dansa dans ses yeux sombres.

-Tanya, a toujours été parfaitement satisfaisante... à tous point de vue.

-Alors, pourquoi me veux-tu? Gémit-elle, en proie aux affres de l'ancienne jalousie.

Au coin des lèvres d'Edward, un muscle frémit.

-N'est-ce pas évident? Je te trouve toujours aussi désirable.

-Oh, Edward, murmura-t-elle en levant vers lui un regard suppliant, tu me détestes donc au point de vouloir m'humilier?

-Ma proposition est sûrement plus attirante que la perspective de te vendre dans la rue, ironisa-t-il.

Dans un mouvement de honte, elle voulut se dégager, mais il resserra son étreinte.

-Je ne parlais pas sérieusement, tu le sais bien, murmura-t-elle, la tête basse.

-Naturellement, je sais aussi qu'une partie de toi-même désire redevenir ma femme.

-Non! Protesta-t-elle faiblement.

Mais, en même temps, horrifiée, elle découvrit qu'il disait vrai. Elle se sentit écrasée contre sa poitrine, et le sang lui martela les tempes; elle luttait contre le désir de lui passer les bras autour du cou, d'enfouir son visage au creux de son épaule, en un geste de totale soumission. C'était un désir d'une telle intensité qu'elle ferma les paupières pour y résister. Quelques brèves secondes s'écoulèrent; il examinait le visage épouvanté, enfin, il la lâcha vivement et s'écarta d'elle pour allumer une cigarette.

-Telle est ma proposition. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Il lui tournait le dos. Il ne fit pas un mouvement pour surprendre sa réaction. Il prit son verre vide et se dirigea vers le bar. Elle le regarda remplir le verre et le vider d'un trait. Elle était heureuse, disait son esprit, qu'il se fût éloigné:mais son coeur pleurait. Elle était déchirée entre le désir de le blesser et celui de se précipiter vers lui pour l'entourer de ses bras. Quelle sotte elle avait été de ne pas accepter sa première offre! Mais l'orgueil lui avait dicté ce refus. La nécessité remplaçait maintenant l'orgueil. Ce qui effrayait bella, à présent, c'était que ce besoin d'Edward n'avait rien à voir avec sa mère. Elle l'aimait encore. Et elle commençait à se demander si elle avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

-Pendant combien de temps?

Du chaos de ses pensées émergea la question posée d'un ton calme. Edward se versa une autre rasade, se retourna, s'adossa au bar et la considéra d'un air cynique, verre en main. Le regard qu'il promenait sur elle semblait la dépouiller de toutes les barrières si soigneusement érigées. Elle ne voulait aucune limite dans le temps, aucune échéance qui l'obligerait à renoncer à son amour pour lui. A en juger par les plis qui se creusaient sur le front d'Edward, la question lui posait un problème.

-Jusqu'à ce que je me lasse de toi, je suppose.

-ce qui veut dire.. un jour, une semaine, un mois, un an? Insista-t-elle, d'un ton que la souffrance rendait amer.

-Je pourrais fixer, comme terme de notre accord, le jour de l'enterrement de ta mère. Préfèrerais-tu cela? Railla-t-il. Ce serait peut-être tout indiqué, puisque tu te sacrifies pour elle. Tu pourrais alors te réjouir d'être débarrasser de deux tyrans.

Devant une telle cruauté, Bella marqua un recul.

-Tu es injuste! Souffla-t-elle.

-Allons donc! Je me tiens le plus loin possible de toi, pour te donner le temps de te décider.

Elle se détourna sous son regard méprisant.

-J'aurais pu profiter de la situation, il y a un instant. Il m'aurait suffi de te donner quelques baisers, de te murmurer à l'oreille les mots qu'il fallait, et tu m'aurais à peine résisté. C'était ce que tu voulais: je t'aurais rendu l'acceptation plus facile, et, plus tard, tu aurais pue me jeter à la tête une accusation de séduction. Si tu acceptes de rester avec moi, ce ne sera pas parce que j'aurai exercé sur toi la moindre influence physique. Il se tut un instant, mais son regard assuré ne quittait pas celui de Bella.

-Alors, tu restes, ou j'appelle un taxi?

Il avait raison, elle dut l'admettre. Quelques minutes plus tôt, s'il avait entrepris de la caresser, elle aurait accepté n'importe quoi, sans jamais pouvoir être sûre que la décision était bien venue d'elle. Maintenant, de son plein gré, elle savait qu'elle voulait revenir à Edward. Mais il avait présenté les choses avec une telle froideur calculée qu'elle ne savait trop si elle le pourrait.

-A t'entendre, tout cela semble mesquin, dégradant.

Elle ébaucha un mouvement pour se détourner de lui et leva les yeux vers un ciel invisible.

-Est-tu d'accord?

La voix d'Edward venait d'un endroit à quelques pas seulement derrière elle.

-Que dieu me sois en aide, oui! Répondit-elle dans un sanglot étouffé.

Elle se demandait à quel genre de purgatoire elle s'exposait. Il lui posa sur l'épaule une main légère mais ferme et la retourna vers lui très doucement. Elle se refusait à lever les yeux pour lire le triomphe dans les siens. Pourtant, quand il lui prit le menton et la contraignit à le regarder elle se perdit dans deux lac sombres et tranquilles où stagnait une certaine tendresse.

-Je ne te dégraderai pas, dit-il avec une force tranquille. Tu es la seule femme que j'aie jamais voulue pour épouse et tu bénéficieras de tout l'honneur, de tout le respect que commande cette position.

Lentement, il l'enferma dans ses bras, et sa main se perdit dans l'abondante chevelure brune. Bella aurait souhaité l'entendre parler de l'amour qu'il avait naguère éprouvé pour elle, mais elle devait se contenter de se voir rendre un peu de sa dignité. Edward la serrait contre lui. Peu à peu, elle sentit toute rigidité l'abandonner; la chaleur de son mari faisait fondre la glace où son coeur s'était si longtemps trouvé pris. Elle n'offrit aucune résistance quand les lèvres d'Edward passèrent sur ses cheveux, sur ses yeux clos, pour s'arrêter sur sa bouche. Elle put même lever les bras pour les lui passer autour du cou et s'accrocher à lui avec une ardeur douce-amère, quand il la souleva et l'emporta vers la chambre.

Elle eut un bref aperçu de somptueuses draperies bleu-roi, contrastant avec un tapis blanc. Puis Edward éteignit la lumière. Il la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Il s'arrêta un instant près du lit et baissa vers elle un visage indéchiffrable dans la pénombre. Enfin, il la posa doucement sur le lit recouvert d'une étoffe foncée. Elle l'entendit murmurer faiblement son nom, et il la rejoignit

…...........................................................................................................................

(Bon je devais couper ici mais sa faisait un chap trop court a mon goût et j'entends déjà des enfin ou des elle est trop co*** mais attention rien n'est encore parfait ;)

…............................................................................................................................

Les draps de satin étaient doux à la peau, et Bella se livra toute entière à cette jouissance inaccoutumée. Mais l'arôme d'une lotion masculine parvint jusqu'à ses narines. Elle battit des paupières, et la conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait lui revint. Ses yeux allèrent tout de suite à la place vide, à coté d'elle, au creux de l'oreiller voisin du sien, où il avait reposé la tête d'Edward. Elle se rappela son impression de la veille au soir, celle d'être redevenue une femme dans toute son intégrité. Elle se retourna sur le dos, étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et examina la chambre qui était la sienne et celle de son mari.

Ici encore, les murs et le tapis étaient blancs, mais des touches de bleu vif donnaient à la pièce une sorte de vitalité. Cette vitalité trouvait en elle-même un écho multiplié: elle sentait une vie nouvelle courir dans ses veines à la pensée de son amour. Ses sens lui paraissaient aiguisés. Son esprit prenait une conscience plus vive de tout ce que la vie contenait de merveilleux. Et, surtout, son coeur avait retrouvé sa plénitude, sa joie.

La pendule, sur la commode, indiquait huit heures et demi. Bella se demanda où était Edward: il n'était pas encore parti pour son bureau, espéra-t-elle. Elle avait compris, à sa façon de lui faire l'amour, qu'elle ne lui était pas complètement indifférente. Depuis leur dernière et désastreuse tentative pour consolider leur union, elle avait acquis une maturité certaine, elle s'était débarrassé de cet instinct possessif qui avait tout gâché entre eux. Cette fois, peut-être, si elle essayait de lui prouver qu'elle était une femme tendre et compréhensive, elle pourrait gagner l'amour d'Edward. Un coup frappé à la porte vont interrompre sa rêverie. Pensant que c'était lui, elle redressa vivement l'oreiller et s'y adossa, avant de remonter les couvertures sur sa poitrine.

-Entrez, dit-elle vivement.

Mais ce fut une femme proche de la cinquantaine qui ouvrit la porte. Une robe verte rigidement empesée enveloppait son épaisse silhouette, et elle posa su Bella un regard intimidant avant de pénétrer dans la chambre, un plateau entre les mains.

-M. Massen a pensé que vous aimeriez prendre votre petit-déjeuner, dit-elle d'une voix brève, presque agressive. Normalement, il n'entre pas dans mes attributions de porter des plateaux dans les chambres.

-Et normalement, je n'aime guère déjeuner au lit, fit la jeune femme d'un ton apaisant. Mais c'est vraiment très gentil de la part d'Edward d'en avoir eu l'idée. Voulez-vous poser ce plateau sur la table près de la fenêtre?

La gouvernante renifla d'un air désapprobateur qui amena un sourire sur les lèvres de Bella. De toute évidence, on était pas accoutumé à voir une femme, dans cette maison. Les domestiques ne devaient pas apprécier l'arrivée intempestive d'une intruse qui prétendait être Mme Massen. Elle devrait, au début, procéder avec prudence.

-Je ne sais pas votre nom, dit-elle, au moment où la gouvernante allait sortir.

-Je m'appelle Madame Dudley.

-Je suis ravie de vous connaître, madame Dudley, dit Bella en souriant.

La femme hocha la tête et tendit la main vers la poignée de porte.

-Mon m... Edward est déjà parti pour le bureau?

-Non, madame, répondit l'autre, un éclat curieux dans les yeux. Miss Denali est arrivée un peu avant huit heures. Ils sont tous les deux dans le petit salon.

là- dessus, elle sortit. Bella sentit un nuage grossir au-dessus de sa tête. Une robe de chambre en satin bleu était jetée sur un fauteuil proche. À voir la taille, elle appartenait à Edward. La jeune femme l'enfila vivement et retroussa les manches qui lui couvraient les mains. Elle fit le tour du lit et s'approcha de la table sur laquelle reposait un plateau. Sans se soucier des œufs au bacon et des petits pains chauds, elle se versa une tasse de café et la leva machinalement jusqu'à ses lèvres, tout en soulevant d'une main le rideau bleu pour contempler la ville, au-dessous d'elle.

Le moment de joie s'était évanouie. Bella était de nouveau la femme d'Edward, mais les anciens obstacle demeuraient, compris Tanya Denali. La blessure en son coeur, qu'elle avait crue refermée par la tendre ardeur d'Edward, se rouvrait. Rien n'était aussi simple qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Certes, elle était plus compréhensive, plus consciente des exigences professionnelles auxquelles devait faire face son mari, plus adulte en ce qui concernait leurs relations. Si seulement elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi Edward avait désiré son retour! S'il s'agissait uniquement d'une satisfaction physique, avait-elle la moindre chance de faire durer leur union? Qu'arriverait-il, s'il se lassait d'elle?

-Bonjour, Mme Dudley m'a dit que tu étais debout.

Par dessus son épaule, la jeune femme regarda Edward qui entrait dans la chambre. Moins de dix minutes plus tôt, elle se serait précipitée à sa rencontre. À présent, devant la silhouette imposante, vêtue d'un strict costume foncé, elle redoutait, si elle se laissait aller à son premier mouvement, de se voir rejeter d'un regard.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix sans timbre amena dans les yeux de son mari une expression intriguée. Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre et but quelques gorgées de café; à aucun prix, elle ne voulait approfondir ses émotions tumultueuses. Edward fit le tour du lit et s'arrêta devant la table.

-Ton petit- déjeuner refroidit.

-Je n'ai pas grand-faim, ce matin.

Le ton guindé trahissait son incertitude. Mais cette attitude ne menait nulle part: ils échangeaient des banalités, comme deux étrangers. Elle laissa retomber le rideau et effaça ainsi la présence de la ville.

-Edward, pourquoi m'avoir demandé de revenir?

Elle avait lâché tout à trac la question qui l'obsédait.

-À ton avis? rispota-t-il immédiatement.

-Je n'en sais rien.

Les yeux qu'elle fixait sur sa tasse se voilèrent de larmes.

-Peut-être, voulais-tu te venger de la gamine que tu avais épousée et qui n,était pas devenue une femme. Je t'ai déçu, je le sais, et je t'ai fait souffrir, en ce temps-là. Je sais aussi que, physiquement, tu me désires toujours.

Sa voix trembla, et elle fit un effort pour se contrôler.

-Et tu ne m'es pas absolument indifférent non plus.

Si seulement elle ne s'était pas retournée vers le visage d'Edward: il avait la froideur et l'impassibilité de la pierre.

-Laisse-moi achever à ta place, dit-il. Quelle vengeance plus raffinée que de te rendre ta place d'épouse pour te soumettre à l'humiliation d'être mon obligée?

-Est-ce vraiment là ta raison? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard qui le suppliait de la détromper.

-Tu es très intelligente, Bella: tu as trouvé toute seule la vrai raison.

On ne pouvait méprendre au sarcasme, dans sa voix.

-Quelle autre raison aurais-je pu avoir? Le fait peut-être, d'être assez désespérément amoureux de toi pour désirer ton retour à n'importe quelles conditions.

-Mais tu n'as jamais été amoureux de moi, reconnut Bella malgré elle.

-Non, n'est-ce pas? Fit-il, d'un ton qui lui déchira le coeur. Et maintenant, si nous parlions affaires?

-Affaires? Répéta-t-elle, stupéfaite.

-Oui, affaires, Tanya est venue, ce matin, pour que je lui donne une liste des créanciers à régler. La voici, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une feuille de papier. Veux-tu vérifier que nous n'avons oublié personne?

Elle prit la feuille. Son visage exprimait une sorte d'incompréhension.

-Évidemment, Tanya commencera par l'hôpital. Si j'ai bien compris, on ne savait trop si ta mère pouvait s'offrir une chambre particulière.

D'une main tremblante, Bella lui rendit le papier. Elle aurait souhaité n'avoir jamais abordé le sujet de son retour auprès de lui. Elle surprit le regard d'Edward sur la robe de chambre bleue, et ses joues pâlies reprirent leur couleur quand les yeux d'Edward s'attardèrent sur la profonde échancrure qui révélait la naissance de ses seins.

-Seconde opération, reprit-il: te conduire chez toi pour te permettre d'y prendre quelque-unes de tes affaires.

Si elle s'était crue séduisante, dans sa tenue inattendue, elle était brutalement détrompée.

-Si tu n'as pas l'intention de manger, je te suggère de t'habiller, afin que nous puissions partir.

-Tu ne vas donc pas au bureau, aujourd'hui?

-être propriétaire de sa propre société comporte certains avantages: entres autres, on peut déléguer une partie de son autorité. Sans doute voudras-tu passer à l'hôpital. Je vais avertir Mme Dudley que nous ne déjeunerons pas ici.

-Pourquoi m'emmènes-tu? Demanda-t-elle malgré elle.

Il s'immobilisa au seuil de la chambre

-Pour être totalement honnête, Bella, j'ai l'impression que tu commence à prendre peur. Disons que je tiens à m'assurer que tu ne me lâcheras pas.

-je t'ai promis, hier soir, de rester. Je tiendrai parole, dit-elle, le menton dressé dans un geste d'orgueil.

-Les gens changent parfois d'avis, à la lumière du jour. Je me rappelle une autre de tes promesses: «...Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare».

-Tu as fait la même, Edward, et tu as promis de m'aimer et de me chérir.

La voix de Bella se brisa dans un sanglot étouffé.

-C'est toi qui es partie. Toi seule as décidé.

Et la porte se referma brutalement sur lui....

…..................................................................................................................................................

Ok, Je vais aller me cacher très très loin...

hey mais vous devriez être contente! Ils sont ensembles....

Bon c'est peut-être pas la joie xD mais on ne peux pas tout avoir...

Alors, contente de retrouvé nos héros ensemble?

Bon sinon petit annonce Bonne Annif A ROB PATTINSON 24 ans sa se fête en grand

allez les filles on dit bonne annif :)

Et pour couronner tout ça je veux pleins pleins de Review Rob Aussi en veux et Edward aussi donc il m'en faut 3 fois plus ;) exact rob et Ed?

-Rob: Ouais c'est sa plus plus de Reviews!

Ed- je m'offre Corps et âme a celles qui laisserons une trace de leur passage!

Rob: Bah je Dit Pareils...

alors Les coquines Vous savez se qui vous reste a faire petit bulle magique :)

Et allez Voir Notre Fic sur DCE-District :)

Bon Week-End a toute les Twilight girl de ce monde :)

CaROoThePrinCesS 3


	10. Chapitre 10: accrochage et hôpital

Hello les filles! Premièrement Merci Pour Votre immense Patience ! J'espère que je n'ai perdu personne! Si jamais y'en a qui se demandait j'ai passer une semaine extra, et mon spectacle de chant c'est super bien dérouler.

Petit coucou à mes **Volturi&Rob**! Et N'oubliez Pas D'aller Faire Un Tour Sur Notre Fiction En Collaboration Sur **DCE-District**

Bon je ne dit plus rien place au Reviews Anonymes.

**Lilia68**: Un Immense Merci D'être Si Accro! Ta Question Reviens Vraiment Et Tout ce Que je peux Dire C'est Continue De Lire Les Réponses Ce Trouve Dans Les Chapitres Qui Reste ! Alors, Tanya et Ed J'en Dit Pas Plus...

**Yoyo**: Merci Merci! La suite Ça Été Long Mais La Voici! :D

**Lilou**: J'aime Ça Vous Faire Languir! Merci De Me Lire!

**Nola**: Merci :D J'espère Que Tu Aimeras Toujours Autant.

**Alicia**: Tout D'abord Merci, Ensuite Pas De POV Ed Prévu Pour Le Moment Je Verrais Si Je Fais Des Bonus De Son Point de Vue Mais J'ai Pas Encore Décidée...

**Audrey**: Merci! :D

**Bibounette01**: Merci Pour Ta Review Et Pour Ce qui Est de Ed S'il Aime Bella On Le Sauras Dans Les Chapitres Restant ça Aussi...

**Amandine**: Ma Fiction je Ne L'ai Pas Préciser Mais Ça Se Passe Dans Les Années 60 Donc Dans Ces Années Là Les Femmes Avaient Pas Encore Plein Pouvoir, Je Sais C'est Dégradant Mais ne T'en Fais Pas Ça Se Pourrait Que Bella Se Rebelle Un Peu Dans Ce Chapitre! J'espère Que Tu Aimeras Quand Même La Suite!

**Titine**: Merci Beaucoup, oui Pour Le Moment Bella Fait Pitié... Mais ne t'en fais pas elle saura faire avec tout ça!

**Patou**: Edward Est Injuste Mais Comme Dit Plus Haut Les Hommes Avaient Beaucoup Plus De Pouvoir Sur Les Femmes. C'était Dans Le Temps Soit Belle Et Tais-Toi! c'est Pour Cela Que Bella La Quitter.. Mais Soyons Honnête Tant Qu'a être Seul Et être Mal Vu Autant Aller Avec Lui!...

Un Merci Spéciale A **Robstenland**! Tes Conseils me Sont Précieux Et J'épargnerais Tes Yeux Maintenant :D Aller Lire sa Fiction **Timorée**.

Chapitre 10

Accrochage et Hôpital.

Bella mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur le lit pour donner libre cours à l'ouragan de larmes qui montait en elle. Apparemment, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'atteindre Edward. Comment avait-elle pu s'éprendre aussi profondément d'un homme qui la considérait avec un amusement dédaigneux?

«**Où est l'arc-en-ciel, papa? Criait l'enfant, en elle, où est la fin de l'orage?**»

Une serviette trempée dans l'eau froide avait fait merveille pour rendre à ses yeux leur éclat, à ses joues leur couleur. Son sac à main contenait pour tout maquillage un tube de rouge à lèvres, mais cet air de simple netteté convenait à son humeur. Elle fit bouffer ses cheveux et, satisfaite de son apparence, sortit de la chambre.

Dans la salle de séjour, elle s'immobilisa: elle s'était plus ou moins attendu à y trouver Edward. Mais sans doute était-il à son cabinet de travail, et elle n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir des portes et des portes pour le trouver. Elle n'avait pas non plus l'intention de patienter, comme un chien qui attend son maître. D'un pas décidé, elle passa sous l'arche et se retrouva dans la petite antichambre qui menait vers la porte à double battant, vers l'ascenseur. Presque aussitôt apparut l'homme qui l'avait accueillie la veille au soir.

-Vous vous appelez Dickerson, n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle d'un ton d'autorité qui convenait à son nouveau rôle de maîtresse de maison. Voulez-vous ne donner mon manteau et informer M. Massen que je suis prête à partir?

Un instant plus tard, Dickerson était de retour, le manteau de faux léopard sur le bras

-M. Massen sera là dans un instant.

Avec un air de froide politesse, elle accepta son aide pour enfiler le manteau. Elle avait soigneusement ajusté son masque, et rien ne devait le déplacer. Mais l'homme contenta de se retirer sans bruit.

Edward la rejoignit presque aussitôt. Sa courtoisie moqueuse blessa les nerfs déjà à vif de Bella quand il ouvrit la porte devant elle et lui fit signe de le précéder jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle se refusait à le regarder. Elle ne lui accorda même pas un coup d'oeil quand il lui ouvrit la portière de la Mercédès. Il était déjà au volant quand elle rompit le silence qu'elle s'était imposé.

-J'aimerais d'abord passer voir ma mère.

-Comme tu voudras, fit-il avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent.

…...

-Il y a encore quelques feuilles à remplir, déclara Edward, dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Je vais devoir passer un moment dans les services administratifs.

Bella hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

-Je te conseille de demander le numéro de la nouvelle chambre de ta mère. On à déjà dû la transférer.

Il avait raison. La malade était installé dans une chambre particulière, à un autre étage, et son comportement s'était transformé d'une manière presque miraculeuse. Quand Bella entra, elle l'accueillit d'un sourire éclatant, sans plus jeter de regards craintifs par-dessus son épaule. Le docteur Cullen était déjà passé la voir.

L'amélioration était spectaculaire que Bella n'envisagea même pas d'aborder le sujet de ses nouvelles relations avec Edward. Elle expliqua rapidement qu'elle avait certaines choses à faire à la maison, et sa mère parut prendre le prétexte pour argent comptant. La jeune femme put ainsi la chambre avant que son mari eût le temps de monter. Le moment des explications viendrait plus tard.

En reprenant le long couloir de l'hôpital, où ses talons claquaient sur le dallage, Bella était inconsciente de ce qui l'entourait. Son esprit était un labyrinthe dont elle ne trouvait pas l'issue. En passant devant le bureau des infirmières, elle ne remarqua même pas le couple qui se tenait sur le seuil. La voix qui l'interpella venait d'un autre univers, et elle poursuivit son chemin. Mais quelqu'un la saisit pas les épaules et la contraignit à se retourner.

-Bella! Bon dieu, où étais-tu?

Les yeux bleus d'Emmett couraient sur le visage de la jeune femme et sur son corps, comme pour s'assurer de son intégrité.

-Je me suis fais un mauvais sang terrible!

Bella regarda sa chevelure en désordre, comme s'il y avait passé à mainte reprise des doigts inquiets. On ne pouvait se méprendre à l'expression inquiète de son visage où naissait à présent une lueur de soulagement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, prit conscience des gens qui les regardaient et entraîna la jeune femme dans un coin plus discret. Bella, alors, s'aperçut de la présence d'Alice.

-Que faites-vous ici? Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle, devant l'air soucieux de son amie.

-Nous te cherchions, lança Alice d'un ton bref.

-J'en perdais la tête, appuya Emmett d'une voix qui tremblaient manifestement.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, dit Bella, en les dévisageant un par un. Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous?

-Hier soir, je t'ai téléphoné, pour m'assurer que tu étais bien rentrée, expliqua Emmett. Je n'ai pas eu de réponse.

Horrifiée, Bella commençait à comprendre.

-Au début, je ne me suis pas inquiété: j'ai pensé que tu étais restée un peu plus longtemps à l'hôpital. Mais, j'ai appelé plusieurs autres fois, toujours sans obtenir de réponse. J'ai téléphoné ici, pensant que tu avais peut-être décidé de passer la nuit près de ta mère, mais on m'a dit que tu étais partie.

-Et, naturellement, il ne pouvait pas nous appeler: notre numéro n'est pas dans l'annuaire, intervint Alice.

-Je me suis dit que tu étais peut-être chez elle, poursuivit Emmett.

-Finalement, je l'ai trouvé sur notre paillasson, ce matin vers huit heures.

Alice pour alléger l'atmosphère, émit un petit rire nerveux.

-À ce moment là, il s'est vraiment inquiété pour de bon... et moi aussi. Mais ce cher jasper n'était pas encore parti. Il a passé quelques coups de fils, pour s'assurer que tu n'avais pas été victime d'un accident, et nous sommes venus jusqu'ici.

-Je suis tellement désolé, dit Bella, sincère.

-Tu es là, tout est bien, déclara Alice avec un chaleureux sourire. Comment as-tu fait pour obtenir une chambre particulière pour ta mère? Nous avons eu un choc, en découvrant qu'ont l'avait transférée à un autre étage.

-Où étais-tu la nuit dernière? insista Emmett.

Un peu affolée, Bella les dévisagea l'un après l'autre. Ils lui réclamaient des explications qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à fournir. Emmett la tenait toujours par le bras. Elle se dégagea avec embarras. Les yeux perçants du jeune homme se posèrent sur ses joues fiévreuses.

-Où étais-tu, Bella? répéta-t-il.

-En... en rentrant chez moi, hier soir, dit-elle péniblement, je … j'ai appelé Edward.

Les deux visages, devant elle, marquèrent la stupeur, associée, chez Emmett , à la colère. Il eut un mouvement vers la jeune femme mais s'immobilisa. Bella marqua une hésitation: elle devait trouver un moyen de les mettre au courant. Mais sans doute ne comprendraient-ils pas ni l'un ni l'autre, pas plus qu'elle même.

-J'ai pensé qu'il m'aiderait. Je ne savais plus de quel côté me tourner.

-Massen! Jeta Emmett d'un ton sarcastique. Comment as-tu pu te résoudre à t'adresser à lui?

-Edward m'avait déjà offert son aide. Sur le coup, j'avais été trop fière pour accepter, mais, cette fois, j'en avais absolument besoin.

Alice, la seule à avoir repris un peu de sang-froid, intervint:

-A en juger par le fait que ta mère a maintenant une chambre particulière, nous pouvons en conclure, je suppose, qu'il a accepté de te venir en aide?

-Oui, en effet.

Le moment était venu de les informer qu'elle était de nouveau avec son mari, mais les mots refusaient de sortir.

-Si tu lui as parlé au téléphone, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là quand je t'ai appelée? Questionna Emmett

-Je lui ai téléphoné, c'est vrai, mais j'ai dû me rendre chez lui pour lui parler.

-Quoi!

Il la reprit brutalement par les épaules.

-Emmett!

Alice lui posa une main sur le bras. Aussitôt, il lâcha Bella et ébouriffa ses cheveux en désordre.

-Tu aurais pu attendre jusqu'au matin, gronda-t-il. Tu n'étais pas forcée d'aller le trouver en pleine nuit.

-Ce n'était pas en pleine nuit: c'était le début de la soirée, dit vivement Bella.

-Alors, où as-tu passé le reste de la nuit? Pour l'amour du ciel, combien de temps es-tu restée chez lui?

La jeune femme commença en a avoir assez de son attitude possessive. Elle riposta d'un ton bref;

-Ce n'est pas tes affaires!

Un bruit d'applaudissements dénoua la tension. Edward, debout sur le seuil, s'amusait de leurs visages stupéfaits.

-Je me demandais comment tu allais éluder cette question Bella, dit-il en riant. Et il s'avança vers eux.

-Que faites-vous ici Massen? S'écria Emmett Edward haussa un sourcil et ignora la question.

-Il vous intéressera peut-être, McCarthy que Bella n'a pas quitté mon appartement de la nuit avant neuf heures ce matin.

Sous l'effet de la rage, le visage d'Emmett se couvrit de plaques rouges. Il tourna vers Bella un regard accusateur.

-Est-ce vrai?

Elle répondit d'un signe affirmatif. Emmett se mit à arpenter la pièce tel un lion en cage. Pour un homme toujours si maître de lui, il manifestait un émotion qui stupéfiait la jeune femme. Il se frottait continuellement la nuque, comme pour tenter de reprendre son sang-froid.

-Si seulement tu m'avais dit à quel point tu étais acculée... si j'avais su que tu...

il leva les mains vers elle en un geste de désespoir.

-Oh, mon dieu, Bella, je voulais t'épouser.

-il serait agi d'un petit miracle, puisque nous n'avons jamais divorcé, Bella et moi, intervint Edward.

Il s'attira de la part d'Emmett un regard noir. De demander si c'est vrai?

-Inutile, je pense, de demander si c'est vrai?

Posés sur Bella, ses yeux bleus perçants étaient deux glaçons.

-Et moi qui t'ai toujours crue vertueuse! Tu étais donc sérieuse, le soir du concert, en parlant de te vendre dans la rue!

-Si vous tenez à partir d'ici sur vos deux jambes, je vous conseille de faire des excuses à ma femme, lança Edward avec une véritable sauvagerie.

Et Bella ne fut pas la seule à le dévisager avec surprise.

-Je lui ferai certainement des excuses, mais pas à cause de vos menaces, Massen.

Le regard que posa Emmett sur Bella s'était radouci.

-J'ai parlé en homme qui vient de perdre la seule femme qu'il ait jamais désirée. Je voulais te faire souffrir en retour. Ton affection, ta loyauté à l'égard de ta mère ne méritaient pas une telle attaque.

-Je comprends, murmura-t-elle, sentant à quel point il souffrait.

-Je l'espère. Parce que, si jamais tu as besoin de moi, expliqua-t-il avec un regard de défi hostile à l'adresse d'Edward, je serais là, Bella

il fit brusquement volte-face et sortit, Edward le suivit des yeux; visiblement, il bouillait d'une colère contenue. Alice hésitante, fit quelques pas en avant; ses yeux bleus et ronds observaient l'expression tendue de Bella, l'air sombre d'Edward. Bella eut envie de sourire, mais elle avait peur de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même.

-Écoute, fit Alice d'un ton contraint, je ferais mieux de partir. Appelle-moi dans quelques jours.

-D'accord, promis la jeune femme.

Edward et elle restèrent seuls. Il sortit de sa poche inférieur un paquet de cigarettes et le lui présenta; les mains tremblantes, elle accepta. Quand elle se pencha sur la flamme du briquet, elle sentit sur elle le regard brûlant de son mari et se sentit d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Elle se détourna et se passa les doigts dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

-Comment va ta mère? Demanda Edward.

Elle se refusait toujours à rencontrer son regard.

-Bien.

-Comment a-t-elle réagi quand tu lui as dit que nous étions de nouveau ensemble?

-Je ne lui ai rien dit.

-Et quand comptes-tu lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

-Bientôt, dit Bella avec un soupir.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil furtif.

-Tu es prête à partir? Lança-t-il, en écrasant sa cigarette dans un cendrier.

Quand près de trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez elle, Bella fut heureuse d'échapper à l'espace confiné de la Mercédès. Entre eux, le silence était devenu assourdissant, intolérable, mais moins encore que la réaction de tout son être à la proximité d'Edward. Elle avait eu envie de le voir arrêter la voiture, la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer étroitement contre son corps dur et musclé. Mais il n'avait pas lâché le volant et son attention était restée fixée sur la circulation. Il prêtait si peu d'Attention à Bella qu'il aurait pu être seul dans la voiture.

Quand elle sortit de son sac la clé de la porte d'entrée. Il la lui prit des mains, l'introduisit dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte et remit la clé dans sa propre poche. Il précéda Bella dans la maison, ôta son pardessus sombre et le jeta sur la rampe de l'escalier. Elle le suivrait dans la maison, il le savait, et refermerait la porte derrière eux. Il était marionnettiste, elle, le pantin. En contemplant les larges épaules, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu s'éprendre de cet homme froid et compliqué.

-Tu en as pour longtemps? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Non, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vivement vers l'escalier.

-J'ai quelques coups de fil à donner. Tu me trouveras au petit salon.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Bella commença par échanger sa robe contre un ensemble-pantalon couleur noir. Elle passa un peu de mascara sur ses cils et rosit légèrement les joues. Après quoi, elle sortit les valises du placard et entreprit d'y ranger ses vêtements, en faisant le vide dans son esprit.

Edward apparut sur le seuil et s'appuya un bref instant au chambranle avant de pénétrer dans la chambre. Bella s'immobilisa et jeta un coup d'oeil au visage impassible, comme pour y trouver la raison de sa présence, mais elle n'y vit qu'une lueur d'impatience. Edward se mit à arpenter la pièce; il s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour soulever le rideau et regarder par la fenêtre, ou pour déposer dans un cendrier la cendre de sa cigarette. Son énervement se communiqua à Bella.

-Inutile de tout emporter, dit-il enfin.

Il s'immobilisa devant la coiffeuse et examina ce qui s'y trouvait.

-J'ai ouvert plusieurs comptes à ton nom dans plusieurs magasins. Tu vas sûrement vouloir renouveler ta garde-robe.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, murmura-t-elle.

-J'en suis le seul juge, riposta-t-il avec une violence contenue qui lui fit passer un frisson au long de l'échine. Tu imagines sottement, j'imagine, que je vais te tenir enfermée dans ma chambre comme un joyau précieux. Mais, je te l'affirme, tu devras paraître à certaines réceptions, et il te faudra montrer toute l'élégance qui convient à ma femme.

-Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas t'embarrasser,fit-elle avec amertume.

-Alors je te suggère de porter de nouveau ceci.

D'un mouvement aussi souple et silencieux que celui d'une panthère, Edward se retrouva près de Bella. Lui prit la main gauche et, brutalement, lui remit son alliance.

-Je m'étonne que tu ne l'aies pas encore vendue, dit-il.

-J'avais l'intention de te la renvoyer.

-Je suis heureux que tu n'en aies rien fait, répondit-il avec un sourire cynique. Cela m'évite d'en acheter une autre.

-Ne pouvons-nous cesser de nous quereller?

Avec un effort, elle se dégagea de son regard et de son étreinte, ferma sa valise et tourna la clé dans la serrure.

-C'est tout? Demanda-t-il

-À peu près. J'ai encore...

-J'enverrai quelqu'un prendre le reste, coupa Edward. J'ai retenu une table au restaurant pour une heure. Il est temps de partir.

L'établissement où ils déjeunèrent était nouvellement ouvert, et Bella n'y était jamais allée. El décor était d'une élégance de bon goût. Edward passa la commande et, seulement après le départ du serveur, s'inquiéta de savoir si son choix convenait à la jeune femme. La question était de pure forme: il connaissait parfaitement les goûts de Bella. Le menu était en fait excellent, mais le silence entre eux ne faisait rien pour stimuler l'appétit, et Bella fut heureuse quand Edward fit signe au serveur d'apporter le café. Elle accepta une cigarette.

-De toute évidence, tu as beaucoup vu Emmett, ces derniers mois.

Edward venait de rompre brusquement le silence, et la jeune femme redressa vivement la tête. Il avait parlé d'une voix trop calme.

-Oui c'est vrai, dit-elle, en tirant longuement sur sa cigarette.

Elle laissa monter entre eux un nuage de fumée.

-Tu connaissais ses sentiments à ton égard?

-Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix brève.

-Et quels sont les tiens envers lui?

La fumer se dissipait. Il n'y avait plus de barrières entre elle et ses yeux pénétrants qui la fouillaient.

-Est-ce vraiment important? Demanda-t-elle amèrement.

Il prit une expression menaçante. Elle se disposait à affirmer qu'Emmett était simplement un ami. Mais elle se rappela combien, la veille au soir, Edward s'était montré sûr d'elle: quelques minutes entre ses bras, avait-il eu l'air de penser, et elle serait disposée à se rendre à toutes ses exigences.

-Je me suis prise pour Emmett d'une grande affection, dit-elle, tout en s'émerveillant de pouvoir si facilement soutenir son regard. Avec le temps, cette affection serait sans doute devenue de l'Amour.

Un petit sourire se joua au coins de ses lèvres.

-Un amour tranquille, confortable, comme un bon feu de bois l'hiver. Avec Emmett, je me suis toujours sentie en sécurité. Il représentait pour moi un havre de paix, toujours là quand j'avais besoin de lui. Je pouvais toujours compter sur lui pour me protéger, me défendre. Elle surprit un éclair dans les yeux de son mari et se rappela qu'il l'avait défendue quand Emmett l'avait attaquée. Elle regretta ses paroles imprudentes.

-Et selon toi, je ne te protégerais pas? Questionna-t-il d'un ton ouvertement moqueur.

-Avec toi, j'ai sans cesse l'impression de chanceler au bord d'un précipice, sans personne pour m'arracher au danger. Tu es tout à fait capable de me protéger de tout sauf... de toi-même.

-Et, après hier au soir...

les paupières mi-closes, il laissa courir sur elle un regard qui la déshabillait, et elle rougit violemment.

-Après hier au soir, tu voudrais toujours être protégée contre moi?

D'un mouvement un peu gauche, elle se leva, comme un animal affolé essayant de fuir celui qui l'a capturé. Elle saisit son manteau de cuir noir et sortit précipitamment de la salle; elle savait qu'Edward allait être retardé, le temps de régler l'Addition. Dehors, elle chercha des yeux un taxi, mais aucun n'était en vue. Elle fit deux pas vers l'arrêt et se sentit violemment attrapée par le bras. Edward lui fit faire brutalement volte-face et l'entraîna vers le parc de stationnement. Elle avait envie de hurler, de se battre du bec et des ongles, mais elle savait que c'était inutile. Elle se soumit donc, et la fit monter dans sa voiture.

Au lieu de démarrer immédiatement, il examina longuement Bella qui regardait droit devant elle. Elle avait une impression d'étrange engourdissement, dans l'attente des conséquences de sa conduite. Edward tendit la main et tourna vers lui le visage de la jeune femme. Le seul contact de sa main sur sa peau la ramena à la vie, et elle eut un mouvement de recul, pour éviter de se laisser aller entre ses bras.

-Tu parlais sérieusement, je crois, fit-il.

Ses yeux avaient perdu toute expression quand elle s'était écartée de lui.

-Mais tu demande l'impossible. Pour le moment, tu ferais bien d'effacer de ton esprit toute pensée d'Emmett McCarthy.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu dans ma vie Edward? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix qu'elle ne pouvait maîtriser.

-C'est toi qui es revenue dans la mienne. Tu m'as demandé mon aide.

-Tu aurais pu te contenter de me donner l'argent nécessaire.

-Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il calmement.

Il examinait avec une attention qui l'écorchait vive.

-Et sans doute l'aurais-je fait si...

-Si quoi...

…...

**Et Voilà, s'en va se cacher dans son petit Québec chéri, vous ne me trouverez pas MDR! Et Oui... Si Quoi? Dites-Moi Ce que Vous Croyez! moi je sais ! MDR Okaiie J'arrête Vilaine CaROo...Au Mais J'aime Trop Ça!**

**J'veux encore une fois pleins de Reviews même si c'est pour me menacer parce que j'ai coupé là! soyez zentille et cliquer sur la petite bulle magique qui fera apparaître des Rob avec Seulement un nœud de noël placer bien ou il faut, ou des Kellan le torse huilé sur une plage, ou un Jackson dans une immense coupe de Champagne...nu ! Alors sa Donne Envie et y'en a pour tout les goût, Et Ben Moi je Veux Des Reviews Compris!**

**On se retrouve bientôt sur xALHS-blogx Et Dans Une Semaine Pour Un Nouveau Chapitre Sur L'orage Passera!( on Arrive Bientôt à La Fin 3 gros chapitres et 2 petits)**

**Gros Bisou A Toutes!**

**CaROo 3**


	11. Chapitre 11: A Découvert

Hello !

Me Revoilà( J'en Connais une Qui Dois Être Contente! :D) Le Chapitre 11 tout frais Sortie Du Four !

je voulais vous remerciez pour toutes les nombreuses Reviews laisser! :D

Petit Coucou A mes **Volturi&Rob** Qui Sont En Vacances ! Profitez En Au Max Les filles ! Gros bisou!

Et Un autre Petit Coucou A** Robstenland** Qui Écris Des Fictions Géniales Que Je Vous Conseil Fortement D'allez Lire ! Dont la Fiction **Timorée** Qui Est Un Régal A Lire!

Je Lui Dédis ce Chapitre ;)

Réponses Au Reviews Anonymes!

**Julie**: Un Énorme Merci ! Ta Review Me Donne Juste envie de continuer Avec Mes autres Fic En Cours D'écriture Avec Lesquels J'ai De La Difficulté Un Peu ! Alors Merci Encore Et Encore !**Titine**: La suite C'est Maintenant J'espère Que Tu Aimeras Et Merci Beaucoup!**Ceecee: **Non, Pas De Manga Je Connais Pas Trop MDR! Merci Pour Ton Passage!**Moi: **Je suis Contente Que Ça Te Plaise! J'espère Que Tu Aimeras La Suite Tout Autant!**Sabrina**: Sa Ta pas Fait Mal Quand T'es Tombé? MDR Pour Tes questions Pose Les Et Peut-être je Pourrais Te Répondre je Reste Vraiment Vague Dans mes Déclarations Sinon Le punch Y'aura Plus! Je Poste Supposément à Toute Les Semaines Mais Jamais Le même jour...**Asukarah**: J'ai Vraiment Trouver Marrante Ta Review T'es Pas La Seule Qui Veux Prendre Le premier Avion pour Venir Me Tabasser MDR! J'aime être Sadique C'est Pas Ma Faute ! Alors Je te dis Un Énorme Merci !Et voilà déjà Une Réponse De plus ! Alors Si Quoi?**Liliane**:Et Bah Oui J'ai Le Droit MDR! Faut bien Vous Laisser Languir C'est Les Derniers Chapitre ! (**Bibounette01**:Si Quoi? Et Bah C'était Ma Question! MDR Prends Pas Un billet D'avion ! Sa Va Couter Beaucoup Trop Cher ^^ Oui Il A une Raison Mais il A Aussi sa Fierté Et Son Ego En Jeu... J'en Dis Pas Plus...**Alicia**:Edward .. .Un Héritier! Peut-être Que Oui Peut-être Que Non ! La Réponse Dans Ce Chap!**Yoyo**:Ouais je Suis Méchante je Coupe Toujours au Mauvais Moment! xD Merci Beaucoup! :)**Popo**: C'est Géniale Que Tu Trouves Ça Géniale ;)**Lalala**: Merci De bien Vouloir Me Laisser En Vie De Toute Façon Si Vous Me Tuez Vous Saurez jamais Pourquoi! xD Et oui je Pense a Vous Pauvres Petits Lecteurs... :D**amandine**: Alors Merci de Commenter Ça Prouve que Tu Aimes! Je Sais C'est Frustrant MDR Mais C'est Pour Leur Bien Crois Moi!**Mayelle**:Si... T'en Pense Quoi! En Tout Cas C,est Maintenant Qu'on Va Savoir! :D

**Chapitre 11**

**A Découvert...**

_-Mais tu demande l'impossible. Pour le moment, tu ferais bien d'effacer de ton esprit toute pensée d'Emmett McCarthy._

_-Pourquoi es-tu revenu dans ma vie Edward? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix qu'elle ne pouvait maîtriser._

_-C'est toi qui es revenue dans la mienne. Tu m'as demandé mon aide._

_-Tu aurais pu te contenter de me donner l'argent nécessaire._

_-Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il calmement._

_Il examinait avec une attention qui l'écorchait vive._

_-Et sans doute l'aurais-je fait si..._

_-Si quoi..._

…...

Il la prit par la main et l'attira lentement vers lui. Après quoi, il l'obligea à glisser les doigts sous son pardessus, contre la soie rayée du bleu de sa chemise. Elle sentit les battements rapides de son coeur, qui contredisaient la froideur de son expression.

-Tu es encore capable de me faire cet effet, dit-il, mais, cette fois, je ne me laisserai pas influencer.

Elle s'écarta de lui, et il n'eut pas un geste pour la retenir. Il parut accepter le fait que leur petite conversation était terminée. Bella était cruellement blessée et remplie de confusion à l'idée qu'il l'avait reprise pour des raisons purement physiques. Par elle-même, elle ne représentait rien pour lui. Et pourtant, elle l'aimait toujours. Il était arrogant, cruel, impitoyable, il prenait ce qu'il désirait, sans souci de lui faire du mal. Ce matin-là, elle avait considéré le désir qu'il avait d'elle comme un moyen de ressusciter leur mariage. Mais toute affection, tout amour étaient de son seul côté. Elle regarda par la vitre et se rappela le trajet effectué moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt.

-Pourquoi n'habites-tu plus notre maison? Questionna-t-elle.

-Elle était trop vaste, trop incommode. Je l'ai vendue, un an environ après ton départ.

-Tu L'as vendue?

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais la garder pour des raisons sentimentales? Il n'est pas arrivé grand-chose de bon dans cette maison.

Sans rien dire, Bella en tomba d'accord, le peu de bonheur qu'ils avaient connu, avait été au chalet de montagne où ils avaient passé leur lune de miel. Quelques instant plus tard, ils se retrouvaient devant l'immeuble. Edward déchargea les valises et les posa sur le trottoir. Elle attendait devant les portes de glace qu'il l'accompagnait à l'intérieur, mais il retourna vers la voiture.

-J'ai deux conférences, cet après-midi, lui lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Je rentrerai pour dîner. Envoie Dickerson chercher les bagages.

L'après-midi s'écoula lentement. Bella l'employa à défaire ses valises et ranger ses affaires dans les tiroirs que lui avait attribués Mme Dudley. Elle appela l'hôpital, découvrit qu'Edward avait déjà donné sa nouvelle adresse et le numéro de téléphone, et s'entretint avec sa mère. Cette fois encore, elle ne dit rien de son retour auprès de son mari. Finalement, elle s'attarda longuement dans un bain de mousse et s'habilla pour le dîner. Elle choisi une jupe arrivant au genou, à carreaux noir et or, serré à la taille par une large ceinture de cuir, et enroula autour de son cou plusieurs chaînes d'or pour agrémenter son polo noir. Elle passa encore près d'une heure devant le miroir, à chercher quel genre de coiffure adopter. Tout lui était bon pour retarder une nouvelle rencontre avec Edward.

Quand elle pénétra enfin dans la salle de séjour, elle s'était relevé les cheveux en un chignon au sommet de la tête, ce qui durcissait encore ses traits un peu anguleux. Le journal su soir, soigneusement plié, reposait sur la table basse: une délicate attention, sans nul doute, de Dickerson, pensa-t-elle avec irritation. Elle prit le journal et le feuilleta sans grand intérêt. Dickerson apparut presque aussitôt pour lui proposer un verre de xérès*(Sorte De vin Anglais*)qu'elle accepta. Il l'informa que le dîner serait servi dès que M. Massen serait de retour.

Edward arriva quelques minutes après. Il refusa le xérès et se dirigea vers le bar où il se préparait un Martini. Bella continuait de feuilleter le journal: elle se refusait à manifester une attention particulière; pourtant son coeur avait précipité ses battements quand Edward avait franchi le seuil.

-Tu es installée?

La voix de son mari lui parvint de derrière le canapé où elle était assise.

-Oui, merci. Comment se sont passées tes conférences?

Elle parlait d'un ton délibérément léger.

-Relativement satisfaisantes. Ça t'intéresse?

-Cela t'intéressait-il de savoir si j'étais installée? Répliqua-t-elle

-Contrairement à toi, oui.

-Pourquoi? Tu n'avais pas envie de passer seul la soirée?

Elle détestait la tension qui montait en elle et l'obligeait à se montrer sarcastique, mais c'était, lui semblait-il, la seule attitude à prendre en présence d'Edward.

-Quand je passe seul une soirée, c'est que je le veux bien.

-Comme c'est agréable d'être un homme et de pouvoir choisir!

-Oui, en effet, répondit-il d'une voix calme. Le dîner est prêt, je crois.

Il attendait, sous l'arcade qui ouvrait sur le vestibule. Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers lui, sans prêter attention au regard impatient qui lui demandait de se hâter.

-Discuter est mauvais pour la digestion. Que dirais-tu si nous nous dispensions de toute conversation à table? Fit-il d'un ton trainant, juste avant d'entrée dans la salle à manger.

-Excellente suggestion, riposta Bella sur le même ton.

Mais le silence qui ne paraissait ne pas gêner Edward le moins du monde, la mettait, elle, mal à l'aise. La souffrance qui lui étreignait la poitrine lui coupait l'appétit. Elle aurait du se montrer charmante et spirituelle, pour faire impression sur Edward. Pourquoi devaient-ils sans cesse se tourmenter l'un l'autre? Entre eux, une sorte d'électricité ne cessait de crépiter, et chaque étincelles en faisait jaillir d'autres. Bella le savait, elle devait devant elle un double choix: ou bien elle maintenait ce silence imposé par Edward, et cela créerait un précédent pour les soirées à venir: ou bien elle rompait ce silence dans l'espoir de dissiper l'antagonisme et l'animosité qui montaient entre eux. Elle choisit la seconde option.

-J'ai l'intention de me rendre à l'hôpital, demain matin, dit-elle. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec le docteur Cullen quand il effectuera ses visites. Et maman s'attend certainement à me voir passer un moment avec elle.

Edward haussa un sourcil devant ce changement d'attitude. Bella baissa les yeux sur son assiette: elle s'attendait aux sarcasmes qui n'allaient pas manquer d'accueillir sa tentative.

-Il te faudra une voiture, dit-il. Les clés de la Mercédès sont sur la table dans le vestibule.

-Mais n'est-ce pas ta voiture?

-Si, bien sur. Sinon, comment pourrais-je te la donner?

Il lui adressa un sourire d'indulgence amusée.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répondit-elle haletante.

Elle avait aimé la caresse de son regard.

-Si tu t'inquiètes de mes déplacements entre ici et le bureau, j'ai une autre voiture.

-C'est bien ce que j'avais à l'esprit, confirma-t-elle, avec un sourire hésitant.

-Il te faut bien un moyen de transport. Alice, je crois, voulait te voir cette semaine, elle aussi.

-Ça ne te fais rien?

Elle s'en voulu aussitôt de cette question. Un instant, elle eut l'impression de voir les volets se refermer.

-Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas l'intention de te tenir prisonnière.

Il considéra pensivement son assiette avant de relever sur Bella un regard un peu moqueur.

-Mais j'aimerais que tu ne t'engages pas pour la soirée sans m'avoir d'abord consulté. Je pourrais, de mon côté, avoir pris d'autres rendez-vous.

-Oui, bien sur, murmura vivement la jeune femme, heureuse de ne pas l'avoir irrité.

Le repas. Soudain, était plus agréable. Les mets délicieux reprenaient toute leur saveur. La mousse au chocolat avait une délicate légèreté. L'atmosphère semblait transformée du tout au tout. Plus tard, dans la salle de séjour, elle put se laisser aller contre le dossier du canapé, et se détendre bien heureusement, tandis qu'Edward mettait de la musique. Il semblait, lui aussi, sensible à cette ambiance nouvelle. Les silence, entre eux, était devenu intime, rehaussé par les accents mélodieux des violons. Quand Dickerson apparut sous l'arcade, troublant ainsi leur intimité, Edward fronça les sourcils, et Bella, à cette vue, ébaucha un sourire heureux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Questionna son mari.

-Miss Denali désire vous voir. Elle apporte des papiers.

-À cette heure ci! S'exclama la jeune femme.

La question lui attira, de la part d'Edward, un coup d'oeil agacé.

-Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

Il sortit de la pièce, et elle le suivit d'un regard jaloux. Si Tanya avait voix au chapitre, il n'était pas près de revenir, se dit-elle. Les pendules de l'horloge au mur avancèrent; Edward ne revenait pas. Sans même en avoir conscience, elle passa sous l'arcade et se retrouva à l'entrée. Elle dut entendre des voix, derrière des portes fermée, pour prendre conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Tout en se sentant l'estomac noué par une terrible culpabilité, elle tendit l'oreille vers ce qui se disait.

-Ce ne sera pas long, quelques mois, pas plus, fit la voix modulée et nette d'Edward.

-Mais, ça parait bien long quand même, répondit une autre voix, féminine cette fois.

Sans aucun doute possible, Tanya était encore là.

-Cela vous ennuie? Demanda Edward.

-Naturellement. Pensiez-vous le contraire?

Il ne répondit pas. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence totale. De nouveau, la vois d'Edward le rompit, mais il parlait trop bas pour que Bella saisit ses paroles. Elle tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte. Que pensait-elle trouver derrière? L'image de la tête blonde de Tanya nichée au creux de son cou dansa devant ses yeux. Elle comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas s'exposer à l'humiliation de trouver une autre femme dans les bras de son mari.

Elle fit volte-face et revint d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la salle de séjour. Cette fois, elle fut reconnaissante au tapis épais qui étouffait tout bruit. Les doigts étroitement joints, elle essayait de lutter contre l'horrible douleur qui lui déchirait le coeur. Elle s'arrêta devant la cheminée et se détourna à demi pour laisser l'harmonie de la pièce apaiser son esprit en déroute. Le blanc, le gris, le noir lui sautèrent aux yeux. Ils composaient un décor parfait pour les cheveux blond vénitien de Tanya.

Elle s'enfuie dans la chambre. La jalousie était une flamme qui dévorait les derniers vestiges de son espoir. Le regard fixé sur le lit, elle se demanda si elle serait encore capable de laisser Edward lui faire l'amour, sachant qu'en ce moment même, il consolait une autre femme. Lentement, machinalement, elle entreprit de se mettre en tenu de nuit. Elle passa une nuisette de satin vert. Elle prit la brosse sur la coiffeuse, s'assit sur le lit et commença de se brosser les cheveux. Les mouvements réguliers agirent comme une drogue qui engourdit sa souffrance.

Quand Edward entra, quelques instants plus tard, elle put le regarder avec détachement dont elle aurait été incapable un moment avant. Il avait ôté sa cravate et l'avait fourré dans sa poche. Ses traits tirés exprimaient la lassitude. Bella se demanda, avec une satisfaction malicieuse, s'il avait eu du mal à faire accepter la situation à Tanya.

-Je ne croyais pas en avoir pour si longtemps, dit-il en allant vider ses poches sur la commode.

Bella se donna un centième et dernier coup de brosse. Elle se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la coiffeuse pour y reposer la brosse. Elle ne releva pas la remarque d'Edward: son détachement faisait office de bouclier pour la protéger de lui.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda-t-il en se plaçant devant elle, quand elle voulut retourner vers le lit.

-Rien.

Elle le regardait calmement. Elle se faisait l'impression d'un mannequin dépourvu de toute émotion, isolé de l'électricité qui étincelait dans le regard de son mari.

-Tanya m'apportait certains problèmes que j'ai dû résoudre. Des problèmes d'affaires, ajouta-t-il, en voyant naître et s'éteindre une lueur dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

-Tu n'as pas d'explications à me donner, Edward.

-Ah non? Fit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-La fidélité ne fait pas partie de notre accord, précisa-t-elle tranquillement en passant devant lui.

Elle aurait dû reconnaître les signes avertisseurs. Au lieu d'éprouver une certaine satisfaction à l'entendre claquer tiroirs et portes, elle aurait dû s'en effrayer. Elle ôta son peignoir et se glissa entre les draps, aveugle à la fureur qu'elle avait déchaînée. La lumière s'éteignit, la chambre fut plongée dans l'obscurité.

-Bonne nuit Edward, murmura-t-elle.

-Je vais t'en ficher, des bonnes nuits!

Draps et couverture furent arrachés. Le souffle coupé, Bella se redressa et tendit les mains pour repousser le torse nu qui s'abattait sur elle. Elle allait crier quand sa bouche devint la proie d'un impitoyable baiser...

…...

**Hey! I'm Back **

**MDR! bon moins sadique quand même qu'habituellement! Nah!**

**Okaiie je Vous Laisser Sur quelque Chose De Pas Cool Du Tout HaHa! Mais Bon Vous Devriez Être Habituer! **

**Bon Quelques Réponses Dans ce Chapitre Et Sa Deviens Encore plus Louche La relation Ed/Tanya! Mais Bon Encore une Fois Y'a Que moi Qui Sais ce qui C'est Réellement Passer Dans Ce Bureau... Mystère et boule de gomme! ;D**

**Je vous dit a Très bientôt Pour une autre Chapitre Un peu Plus long Que Celui-ci.**

**Maintenant, Si Vous acceptez, Votre Mission Sera de laisser Une Gentille Review En Cliquant sur La Bulle Magique Avant Qu'elle N'explose ! Prêt? 3-2-1 Reviewer...**

**Bonne Semaine a Vous Tous!**

**Robisou**

**CaROo 3**


	12. Chapitre 12: Une journée Mère fille

Hello Les Chéries :D

Et oui un Nouveau Chapitre :D Je Voulais Vous remerciez Sincèrement j'ai répondue tard au Reviews parce que je voulais faire un petit calcul MDR! Donc tadam 37 Reviews Pour Le Chapitre 11.. je Suis Vraiment Super Heureuse!

Petit Coucou A Mes Volturi&Rob Adorer Qui Sont En Vacances :D Ainsi Qu'a Prunelle Ma Plus Grande Fan MDR! ;D

Ensuite J'ai Crée Un Skyrock Sur Mes Fictions Et J'en propose D'autres Que J'aime Particulièrement . J'aimerais Bien Avoir Vos impressions Sur Mes fictions En Cours D'écriture !

REMERCIMENTS AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES

**()** Merci Beaucoup :D La suite C'est Maintenant ;D **POPO**: Ouais Edward Est Loin Du Prince Charmant ! ET non Bella N'est Pas Une Prostitué Mais Une Femme Soumise …

**LILIANE**: Merci :D La Suite C'est Maintenant...Alors Pour Répondre A Ta Question... J'écris Depuis Toujours MDR Que Ce sois Poème Chanson Texte Mais La les idées sont Vraiment Venus Grâce a Twilight MDR! Et Pour les Fautes D'orthographe Faut dire Merci à Ma Bêta :D Parce Que De Mon Coté J'adore Écrire Mais Je Suis nul Dans L'orthographe MDR **TITINE**: Ah oui je suis Plus Sadique MDR J'ai Appris Des Maitres MDR! Un Gros Merci A Toi! :D **AUDREY**: Et Bien voilà Suite :D Merci ! **AMANDINE**: Super contente Que tu Viennes Faire Tes Études Dans notre Beau Coin De Pays! Dans Quel Université Tu Vas? En Tout Cas tu Va Voir C'est Géniale Ici! Pour Tanya C'est Motus Et Bouche Cousu Je Révèle Rien .. Un Gros Merci A Toi! :D **TITIME**: MDR Et Ben voilà La suite !T'auras Plus a regarder Chaque Jour ;D Je Suis Pas si Sadique Que Sa ? Non Oui ! MDR Merci:D **LILOU**: Merci :D Ce qui Se Passe Entre Ed Et Tanya Reste un Mystère Pour le Moment Mais Bien Vite vous saurez... **KATSU**: Que Tanya Crève Carrément Lole … Vous imaginer Souvent Pire que La Réalité Chers Lecteurs ;D...Merci **DIDI**: Merci pour Ta Review ! Est-ce que Je suis Revenue Assez Rapidement MDR.. **ASUKARAH**: SA Va T'a Pas Réveiller Les Voisins MDR! En Tout Cas J'ai Crue Quand Même Comprendre que Tu Aimais Bien MDR! bon La J'espère Que J'ai Poster Avant Que Les Vers en Aient Finit Avec Toi?.. Un Gros Merci A toi Et Tes Review si Marrante A Lire :D **ANNE**: Contente Que Cet Découverte Te Plaise ! :D Bienvenue Dans Mon Monde ! :D **YOYO**: Euhmm C'est moi Qui A Couper Là MDR! La Suite C'est Maintenant Plus Besoin De T'arracher Les Cheveux MDR! **AUDREY**: Super contente Que Tu Aimes Ma Version Adultes MDR! La suite C'est Maintenant …

Et Voilà je Me Tais Et je Vais Me Cacher Trèèèèès Loin...Et Maintenant Voici Le Chapitre :D

Chapitre 12

Titre …

Bella Se mit Sur Son Séant et regarda autour d'elle pour tenter d'identifier le bruit qui l'avait réveillée. Elle comprit alors que ce n,était pas le bruit, mais la cessation de ce bruit. Quelqu'un venait d'arrêter la douche dans la salle de bain. Elle fit une grimace en tendant le bras vers la nuisette verte. L'ecchymose qui marquait sa peau, à l'endroit où Edward avait enfoncé les doigts dans sa chair, virait déjà au violet.

Tout en s'enveloppant dans un vêtement, Bella se rappela ses efforts de la veille au soir pour échapper à son mari. Ses lèvres gardaient le souvenir du baiser vengeur qui les avait écrasées contre ses dents. Elle s'était débattue, elle lui avait martelé le dos de ses poings pour se libérer de son poids. Mais , Edward l'avait immobilisée sur le lit, jusqu'au moment où elle avait répondue à son amoureuse violence.

La nuisette était par terre. Elle se pencha pour la ramasser et examina l'emmanchure arrachée, les coutures déchirées. Elle se sentit enveloppée d'une brume et crut entendre la voix rauque d'Edward, tout près de son oreille: «Aime-moi». Le commandement était superflu: elle l'aimait déjà plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Elle pressa contre ses lèvres la nuisette déchirée, et des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de te réveiller.

Edward était sur le seuil, une serviette bleu nouée autour de la taille. Bella se détourna vivement.

-Tu ne m'as pas réveillée. C'est la douche... De toute manière, je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir tard, dit-elle précipitamment.

Elle ne voulait pas lui laisser voir que son coeur battait plus vite devant le grand corps à peine vêtu. Elle essuya les larmes sur se joues.

-si tu as fini, je vais prendre une douche.

Elle voulut passer devant lui, mais il l'attrapa par le bras, à l'endroit déjà douloureux. Malgré elle, elle poussa un cri. Il écarta l'échancrure de la robe de chambre et la descendit sur son épaule. Il découvrit lors la marque violacée. Bella gardait la tête baissée et détournée.: si elle le regardait, elle le savait, ses yeux affamés d'amour lui dévoreraient le visage. Il la lâcha brusquement, lui prit des mains la nuisette et examina rapidement les déchirures, avant de rouler le vêtement en boule et de le jeter sur le lit avec une violence contenue.

-Je ne voulais pas cela, articula-t-il d'une voix sourde.

La jeune femme remonta la robe de chambre autour de son cou: elle se sentait envahit d'un froid glacial.

-Non, n'en dis pas d'avantage, supplia-t-elle faiblement.

Elle l'aimait si désespérément.

Il lui prit le cou entre ses deux mains, et ses pouces lui relevèrent le menton pour lui laisser voir son visage. Les cils mouillés de larmes demeurèrent baissés sur les yeux noisette.

-Tu m'as dit hier que je ne pourrais pas te protéger de moi-même, mais je le ferai.

Les doigts resserrèrent un instant leur étreinte sur le cou fragile avant de libérer la jeune femme. Brusquement, il se détourna.

-Ce qui s'est passé hier au soir ne se répètera pas.

-Edward, je t'en prie...

le cris était arraché au coeur même de Bella. Elle ne voulait pas renoncer aux moments d'ivresse passés entre ses bras, les seuls instants où elle devenait le centre de son univers. Peu importaient les raisons qui l'incitaient à l'y accueillir.

-Je ne te laisserai pas partir! Explosa Edward.

Il s'était mépris du début de protestation.

-Le reste de notre accord subsiste, acheva-t-il.

-Pourquoi, gémit-elle.

-Parce que ça m'amuse, répliqua-t-il avec un rire amer.

L'horrible écho de sa réponse la poursuivit quand elle courut se réfugier dans la salle de bain et laissa les brûlantes larmes de honte et de désespoir rouler sur ses joues.

…...

-Ma chérie, j'attendais ta visite.

La vieille dame effleura de ses lèvres la joue de sa fille.

-Tu m'as manqué de peu Carlisle. Il sort d'ici.

-Mais non: j'ai rencontré le Docteur Cullen dans le couloir, dit Bella en souriant. Tu as vraiment meilleure mine.

-J'ai dormi toue la nuit sans la moindre souffrance, déclara Mme Swan, radieuse. Une bonne nuit de repos fait des merveille.

-Oui, tu as bien meilleure mine, répéta machinalement la jeune femme.

Elle se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise.

-Tu l'as déjà dit, Bella.

Le rire de sa mère était aussi clair, aussi mélodieux que le tintement d'une clochette.

-C'est sans doute parce que je suis si contente, dit vivement Bella.

-Tu as vraiment fait sensation à l'hôpital, hier matin, reprit sa mère d'un ton taquin.

Bella sentit une expression d'appréhension se répandre sur son visage.

-J'ai entendu les infirmières parler de ce jeune homme blond, incroyablement séduisant, qui te cherchait partout.

-Emmett j'imagine. Il était ici hier, dit Bella.

Les yeux bleus et limpides de sa mère avaient encore le pouvoir de replonger dans l'enfance: elle se sentait coupable de ne dire qu'une demi-vérité.

-Toutes les infirmières étaient jalouses, surtout quand Emmett est parti seul, et que tu as quitté l'hôpital avec un beau brun.

Bella reprit longuement sa respiration et se prépara à conter toute l'histoire.

-Tiens, tu portes de nouveau ton alliance, remarqua sa mère, en la voyant toucher l'anneau d'or ciselé, comme si c'était un talisman. Autrement dit, cet homme devait être Edward.

-Oui c'était lui.

D'un mouvement de tête, bella rejeta ses cheveux sur son épaule et fit un effort pour soutenir le regard de sa mère.

-Tu l'as rencontré plusieurs fois, au cours des derniers mois, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.

-Je pensais bien que quelque chose te tracassait, mais j'étais trop trop tourmenter par mon propre sort pour m'en inquiéter.

Il y avait un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Mais, j'ai passé en égoïste la plus grande partie de ma vie, c'est vrai, reprit-elle.

-Ça ne te fais donc rien que j'aie repris la vie commune avec Edward?

Bella s'était attendue à une tempête de protestation et de récriminations. Cette tranquille acceptation était vraiment une surprise. Pour la première fois sa mère détourna les yeux. Du visage de la jeune femme.

-Non, soupira-t-elle. J'en suis heureuse, je crois.

-Mais je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas?

-Non, c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à supporter une belle-mère envahissante.

La malade se renversa sur son oreiller et contempla le plafond.

-Au début de ton mariage, tu étais si heureuse, si radieuse. Edward était le centre de ton univers. Tout d'un coup, me semblait-il, je ne comptais plus pour toit et je l'en ai détesté. Ton père, je m'en souviens, me prenait la main et répétait les paroles bien connus « mon fils reste mon fils jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne femme, mais ma fille demeure ma fille tout le reste de sa vie.» Edward, m'affirmait-il, aurait tôt fait de remplir notre maison de petit enfants. Elle tourna vers Bella un regard d'excuse.

-Mais, les rares fois où ton père a abordé le sujet devant vous, je t'ai vue regarder Edward avec appréhensions et j'ai compris que je t'avais empoisonné l'esprit.

Bella baissa la tête: elle ne voulait pas admettre devant sa mère le mal que ses conseils lui avaient fait.

-Quand, finalement, tu l'as quitté, je m'en suis réjouie. Je croyais retrouver ma petite fille., mais au lieu de cela, tu es partie pour Phœnix. Était-ce à cause de moi? Ce que je t'avais dit avant ton mariage... est-ce pour cela que tu l'as quitté?

-Tes paroles y étaient pour quelque chose,maman. Elles m'ont fait perdre ma confiance en lui. Mais j'aurais certainement pu ne pas en tenir compte. Non, la véritable raison était totalement différente.

Bella était sincère, la découverte qu'Edward ne l'aimait pas était ce qui l'avais poussé à fuir. Elle battit des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

-Si seulement nous avions parler plus tôt.

-Oui, je le regrette aussi. Mais je n'ai jamais été une très bonne mère. Et maintenant encore... Bella, tu n'es pas retournée vers lui à cause de toutes nos dettes? Tu l'aimes encore?

-Oui, je l'aime profondément.

Sa voix étouffée par la terrible souffrance d'un coeur qui savait cet amour inutile. Quand sa mère l'attira contre elle, elle ne résista pas, et ses larmes dissipèrent un peu de la peine qui était en elle

…...

ET Voilou!

Ne me tuez Pas De suite Parce que Pour une Fois J'ai Bien coupé La Fin De Mon Chapitre Même S'il Est cours.

Bon si vous n'avez toujours pas compris pourquoi Edward Agis comme il le fait, c'est que je sais plus comment vous le faire comprendre subtilement MDR! Y'a une lectrice qui à tout compris! :D

J'espère que vous avez aimé! comme D'habitude Pour M'en Faire Part Cliquer Sur La Petite Bulle Magique …

Je M'excuse Du Mini Retard Mais avec des température de 40 Degrés Depuis samedi Dernier Et Plein D'humidité On Profite De L'ai Clim Et du Cinéma et de la piscine MDR

Donc Profiter bien de ce chapitre tranquille avant que tout éclate ;D Je vous aurez prévenue...

Gros Robisou

CaROoThePrinCesS 3


	13. Chapitre 13: Emmett Et Vacances ?

Hellloooooooo! La chaleur Toujours aussi Suffocante Et Bien Sure Un Nouveau Chapitre ! :D Je Suis de Retour Avec Le Chapitre 13 qui est Beaucoup Plus Calme Que Le Autres. J'espère Que Vous Allez Aimés!

Coucou A Mes Volturi& Rob Adoré :D Nous Sommes de Retour Sur xALHSBlogx Pour Vous jouer de Mauvais Tour MDR...

Je Voulais aussi Vous suggérer une Fiction Que J'ai Découvert La semaine Dernière Et Qui Est Absolument Géniale ! Alors je Vous Laisse l'adresse et passez faire un tour et laisser lui des review.

Notre Adieu De Dazzled-C : .net/s/6003134/1/Notre_adieu

Le Résumé:

Dis Bella, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu ailles dans cette foutue banque, ce matin-là ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu te mettes devant cette femme enceinte et que tu prennes la balle à sa place ? Je ne te l'ai jamais assez dit, mais je t'aimais à en crever

Un All Human Dans toute sa Splendeur...

Reviews Anonymes

**ALEXANDRA**: Bon tout de suite Les Grands Mots de Torture MDR! Mais T'a Raison Qui Écrira Le Reste de La fiction Si Tu Me Tues ? Surtout Pour Le peu De Chapitre restant MDR Merci Beaucoup :a Toi!**XOXO**: Non Pas D'enfant .. Justement je Devrais Clarifier Certaines Choses **PAS DE BÉBÉS EN VUE!** MDR Merci à Toi! Tu Regonfles Mon Ego! Sa va Les Chevilles Caro? Oui Pk? Comme Sa ...Pfff :D**YOYO**: Merci Mille Fois ! **LILIA68**: Alors tout D'abord Oui J'ai D'autres écris en Cours J'attends Seulement Que Celle Ci Soit Terminer... **Le Lien Pour Voir mes fictions En Cours D'écriture Est Sur Mon Profil** ..Et Voilà Le très attendue Chap!**Twines**: La torture Ein? Bah j'aime bien vous faire mariner MDR... alors pour Ed Et Tanya on saura tout bientôt normal vu le nombre de chapitre restant xD.. Merci D'avoir autant Flatter Mon Égo... Sa me Donne Envie D'être Encore plus Sadique xD**TITINE**: Lâcher Vos Cheveux MDR! la fin Arrive à Grand pas Et je Veux Pas que Vous Soyez Chauves Avant le Temps...Ta Théorie N'est Pas Tout :a Fait Exact ! Mais Bon Des Réponses Vont surement arriver un jour Non?

Bon Place Au Chapitre :D Bonne Lecture ...

Chapitre 13

Emmett&Vacances?

Ses hautes bottes foulaient la neige fondue, près du bord de trottoir. Des flocons pareils à de blancs pétales descendaient lentement d'un ciel plombé. Bella resserra autour de son cou sa capuche de son parka en sentant le vent glacé lui mordre les joues. Déjà, les vitrines étaient parées pour Noël.

Il y avait une certaine ironie, pour la jeune femme, dans la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait en ce temps de fête. L'amélioration de l'état de sa mère, avait étonné les médecins; ils en avaient déduit que le traitement avait dû momentanément arrêter l'évolution du mal. En réalité, ces progrès étaient en grande partie dus à la conviction que sa fille avait enfin trouvé le bonheur. La malade avait confié à Bella qu'elle avait crû être la cause de la rupture entre la jeune femme et son mari, et leur réconciliation était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle eût pu recevoir. Aussi Bella ne pouvait-elle en aucune façon laisser voir sa mère que ses relations avec Edward étaient loin de la perfection.

Edward avait tenu parole. Il n'avait rien exigé de sa femme. Mme Dudley avait reçu l'ordre de transporter dans la chambre d'ami toutes les affaires personnelles du maître de la maison, ce qui n'avait pas arrangé les rapports entre Bella et la gouvernante. Edward et sa femme prenait toujours ensemble leurs repas du soir, et Tanya ne rendait plus de visites tardives. Mais les conversations entre les époux étaient contraintes.

Ainsi, qu'Edward l'avait dit à Bella, il donnait souvent des cocktails-parties ou des dîners d'affaires; la plupart du temps, ces réceptions avaient lieu pendant le week-end. Comme tout le reste, elles présentaient pour Bella des avantages et des inconvénients: elles occupaient une partie de son temps et lui permettaient d'être en compagnie d'Edward, mais jamais seule avec lui.

Il devait y en avoir une autre, ce soir-là, et la jeune femme s'était acheté une robe pour la circonstance. Il y avait quelques retouches à effectuer, et la robe devait être prête dans l'après-midi; Bella était en ville pour la reprendre.

Dans le tumulte d'une circonstance intense, une voix familière s'éleva. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle et aperçut Emmett: il prenait congé d'un autre homme. Elle hésita: devait-elle s'éloigner rapidement comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu? Elle n'en eut pas le temps: Emmett L'avait repérée.

Il s'avança lentement vers elle. Et tous deux murmurèrent quelques mots d'accueil. Il lui prit les mains et l'entraîna vers l'auvent d'une boutique. Ses yeux bleus dévisageaient avidement Bella.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-il simplement. Mille fois, j'ai décroché le téléphone pour t'appeler, avant de me rappeler que je n'en avait pas le droit.

-Tu n'aurais sans doute pas pu me joindre. Entre mes visites à ma mère et mes sorties en compagnie d'Edward, je n'ai pas été souvent chez moi.

Sous la chaleur de son charmant sourire, elle concevait combien il serait facile de se laisser aller à l'affection sans exigences d'Emmett. Mais il ne le fallait pas.

-Tu es heureuse avec Edward?

-La vie n'accorde jamais un bonheur constant. Mais, la plupart du temps, oui, je suis contente, répondit-elle avec sincérité.

Elle vivait près d'Edward, elle était sa femme: c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait pour le moment.

-Et toi, que deviens-tu?

-Mon père se persuade lentement que je m'y connais un peu en affaires.

Il parlait sans amertume: il acceptait, avec un léger amusement, ce qu'il ne pouvait changer.

-Tu ne t'es jamais révolté contre l'obligation de faire ton chemin depuis le dernier échelon, n'est-ce pas?

-Ça M'est arrivé... je suis humain, après tout, riposta-t-il en souriant. Mais par ailleurs, j'apprécie les leçons que j'ai apprises. Où vas-tu? Puis-je t'offrir un verre, une tasse de café, quelque chose?

Bella consulta sa montre précieuse à son poignet.

-Je n'en ai pas le temps, malheureusement. Je dois reprendre une robe. Ensuite j'aurai tout juste le temps de rentrer à la maison et de me préparer pour la soirée chez les Frederickson.

-Les Frederickson? Répéta Emmett, rayonnant. Je suis invité, moi aussi. Je te reverrais donc ce soir.

-Oui, nous y serons.

Délibérément, elle avait accentué le _**«nous»**_. Mais le regard d'adoration posé sur elle ne changea pas pour autant. Emmett se pencha et lui effleura la joue d'un baiser. Bella leva la main en un geste d'adieu et le regarda s'éloigner avant de reprendre la direction du grand magasin. Mais, en se retournant, elle se trouva devant deux yeux verts qui étincelaient d'un triomphe satisfait. Tanya était à quelques pas seulement; elle avait été témoins de la rencontre entre la jeune femme et Emmett. Elle s'avança et, déjà, elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler. Mais Bella passa devant elle d'un pas rapide.

Bella enfila soigneusement par-dessus sa tête la robe couleur d'abricot. Le choix était excellent: la coupe très simple accentuait les lignes de son corps, et la chaude couleur mettait des reflets somptueux dans son épaisse chevelure. La jeune femme se regarda dans la glace avec plaisir. Par-devant, l'encolure en V donnait à la robe une note de modestie, de réserve; par derrière, le décoltée plongeant la faisait paraître audacieuse. Bella passa ses mains derrière son dos pour remonter la fermeture éclair et sentit le tissu se prendre dans le curseur. Avec de brève exclamation d'impatience, elle tenta de le libérer, mais toutes ses contorsions restèrent vaines. Avec un profond soupir, elle sortit de sa chambre et appela la gouvernante.

-Elle est occupée. Que lui voulais-tu? La voix brève d'Edward la figea sur place.

-Je ne te savais pas rentrer. Tu es en avance. Il l'avait prise au dépourvu, et sa surprise était manifeste.

-Pourquoi, appelais-tu Mme Dudley?

-C'est ma robe... le curseur est coincé.

-Un mari peut, je crois, s'occuper de ces menus détails, fit-il d'une voix moqueuse en haussant un sourcil.

Bella ne pouvait guère refuser son aide. Elle sentit son coeur battre à ses oreilles, et le sang lui monta au visage. Sous le brûlant contact des doigts d'Edward, ses jambes étaient en cotons. Elle avait follement envie d'être attirée entre ses bras puissants, tout contre son corps musclé. Mais, dès que le curseur fut libéré, Edward le remonta et assujettit l'agrafe. Après quoi, il s'écarta de sa femme et s'approcha de la cheminée où il avait posé son verre.

-Cette robe est très séduisante, sur toi. Elle est neuve?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle, secrètement heureuse de compliment.

-Tu avais l'intention de la porter pour la soirée chez les Frederickson?

Elle releva vivement la tête: il avait mis l'accent sur le mot _**«avais». **_

-Oui.

-Tu l'as achetée tout spécialement?

Étais-ce une attaque? Elle ne pouvait en être certaine. Il parlait d'une voix presque trop indifférente.

-Je l'ai achetée parce que ma garde-robe est encore très limitée. Elle ne convient pas pour ce soir?

-Si, si, tout à fait. McCarty ne pourra malheureusement pas te voir ainsi parée.

Une flamme brillait cette fois dans ses yeux et perçait son masque de froide indifférence.

-Si je comprends bien, nous n'allons pas à cette soirée?

La colère devant ses allusions injustifiées, chassait en elle toute faiblesse.

-Tu es déçue? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sardonique. Cela déjoue tes projets de rencontre avec Emmett

-quels mensonges t'a racontés Tanya? J'ai rencontré Emmett par hasard en ville, cet après-midi: j'allais rechercher cette robe. Je lui ait dit en passant que nous allions ce soir chez les Frederickson, et il m'a répondu qu'il m'y verrait. Si Tanya a mal interprété nos paroles, je n'y peux rien. D'ailleurs, tu m'as dit toi-même ce matin que nous irions.

-Nos plans ont été modifiés.

-C'est aimable à toi de m'en informer, répliqua-t-elle.

-Je n'en ait pas encore eu l'occasion: tu n'as pas été là de la journée, l'interrompit-il d'une voix sèche. J'ai décidé ce matin de passer le week-end à Vail.

-A Vail? Pour faire du ski?

-Oui, j'y ait songé. Mais en même temps, j, là-bas un projet de construction que je veux voir. Nous partirons de bonne heure, demain matin.

Bella détestait ce ton dominateur.

-Cela, ne m'explique pas pourquoi nous n'allons pas à la réception ce soir.

Elle surprit un frémissement au coin des lèvres d'Edward. Était-ce moquerie ou colère?

-Je me suis dit qu'il te faudrait du temps pour faire tes valises. Et, puisque tu t'absentais, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais voir ta mère.

Devant le sarcasme, elle fut convaincue que l'ébauche de sourire était due à l'irritation. Un rire nerveux lui venait dans la gorge et menaçait de l'étrangler. Qu'avait-elle cru? qu'Edward était jaloux d'Emmet? Pour cela, il aurait dût éprouver pour sa femme un sentiment quelconque, et, de toute évidence, il n'en était rien.

-S'il s'agit d'un voyage d'affaires, pourquoi m'emmènes-tu? Puérilement, elle essayait de rendre coup pour coup.

-Dans ma pensée, c'était une diversion pour toi. Le sourire d'Edward exprimait un amusement cynique. Tu peux venir ou rester, c'est au choix. En ce qui me concerne, c'est sans importance.

Les yeux de Bella s'embrumèrent. Elle n'aurait jamais dû, elle le savait, s'attendre à entendre Edward exprimer le désir de sa préscence.

-Où t'installeras-tu?

-Pourquoi?

-Je me demandai simplement... je me disais. Son regard se fit suppliant.

-Le châlet est bien au environ de Vail?

-Quel châlet?

Certains mots ferment hermétiquement la porte sur toute possibilité de conversation et tranchent les fils fragiles de l'espoir. Bella haussa les épaules impuissante et rentra dans sa chambre.

…...

avec le lever du soleil, la neige avait cessé. Tout était enseveli sous une couverture d'un blanc immaculé qui scintillait sous les rayons étincelants. Ça et là, de légers coups de vent venaient jouer sur les cristaux blancs et les soulevaient en tourbillons pour les laisser retomber sur le sol. Un panneau indicateur se haussait au-dessus d'une congère, rendue plus haute encore par l'intervention des chasses-neige. Un chapeau blanc s'efforçait de cacher l'inscription:_**« col de loveland».**_ Un peu plus loin, une lampe à éclats signalait qu'un chasse-neige patrouillait encore sur la route dégagée. La Mercedes blanche doubla prudemment le monstre jaune. Au passage, les occupants de la voiture furent baignés dans un souffle chaud et dans le tourbillons de neige qu'il soulevait les quatre voix de béton de l'autoroute s'offraient à eux. Quand ils entamèrent la descente, de hautes congères s'élevèrent au-dessus de la voiture. À quelques quinze kilomètres plus loin, s'ouvrait la magnifique réalisation connue sous le nom de Tunnel Eisenhower, dont les entrailles gris-fer menaient de l'autre côté de la montagne. L'atmosphère glaciale qui régnait dans la voiture n'avait rien à voir avec la température extérieur. Si seulement, se disait Bella, la sérénité et la paix du paysage hivernale pouvaient se transmettre à elle même et à Edward. Quand ils avaient quitté Forks, elle avait fait quelques tentatives de discussions banales, mais il lui avait répondu chaque fois par quelques mots brefs, et elle en avait déduit qu'il regrettait de l'avoir emmenée. Contre son gré, son regard revenait sans cesse au profil sombre, que la blancheur du paysage qui défilait derrière les vitres semblait rendre plus froid encore. Sans détacher ses yeux de la route, Edward lui tendit le paquet de cigarettes.

-Allume m'en une, ordonna-t-il.

Bella hésita avant de finalement la placer entre ses lèvres le bout-filtre. Elle fit se qu'il lui demandait et elle lui rendit la cigarette allumée et le paquet. Elle le regarda mettre le petit cylindre entre ses lèvres et se demanda s'il sentait la chaleur des siennes. Mais son visage était impassible, elle n'en put rien conclure.

-Demain, je serai retenu par une conférence avec l'un de mes ingénieurs. J'ai pris des dispositions pour que tu restes en compagnie de sa femme, qui réside actuellement à Vail. À moins que tu préfères passer la journée seule. Il lui accorda un coup d'oeil cynique.

-Non.

Elle soupira. Peu importait la façon dont il disposait d'elle. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter avec amertume.

-Qu'as-tu en vue pour moi aujourd'hui?

Les yeux noirs eurent un éclair précurseur d'orage.

-J'avais l'intention de t'épuiser sur les pistes de ski, cet après-midi. Si tu es bien fatiguée, tu auras peut-être la langue moins acérée.

-J'espère, de mon côté, que ça améliorera ton humeur, rétorqua-t-elle( YEASS Poings En L'air MDR)

il repoussa d'une main lasse les mèches cuivrés qui lui retombaient sur le front.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi? Voudrais-tu me voir jouer les amoureux transis? Tu dois bien savoir que ce serait trop demander.

-J'aurais cru que ça te viendrait tout naturellement, étant donné tes nombreux voyages d'affaires en compagnie de Tanya.( Et ReYEEEASS)

il venait de lui rappeler, bien inutilement, qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle, et le menton de Bella trembla.

-Tu as bientôt fini? Il la dévisagea d'un air froid et menaçant.

Puis il se renversa sur le dossier de son siège, aspira longuement et fit jouer ses doigts fatigués d'avoir serré le volant. Bella fut stupéfaite devant la lassitude véritable qu'exprimaient son visage et ses yeux.

-Depuis un mois, reprit-il plus calmement, j'ai vécu un cycle interrompu de travail, de réceptions, avec quelques heures de sommeils par-ci par là. Tu es ulcérée, je le sais, de te voir séparée de ton cher Emmett McCarty; mais puisque tu es là, fais au moins semblant d'apprécier le voyage. Oublions quelques jours le passé, l'avenir et tout le reste.

Elle sentait sur elle son regard pensif, mais elle ne leva pas les yeux vers lui.

-D'accord?

Le ton persuasif arracha à Bella une acceptation murmurée.

L'appartement d'Edward était sans aucune comparaison avec la luxueuse élégance de sa résidence en ville. Pourtant, le décor était en parfait accord avec le rude paysage des montagnes rocheuses.

Edward ne laissa guère de temps à Bella pour faire connaissance des lieux. Il porta les valises de sa femme dans la plus grande des deux chambres et les siennes dans l'autre. D'un ton calme il lui demanda de défaire ses affaires, de se changer et d'être prête à partir dans une heure pour les pistes de ski.

Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, Bella le rejoignait dans la salle de séjour; elle portait une tenue couleur de miel relevée de bandes marron. Edward, vêtu de noir et blanc, ne parut pas impressionné par sa promptitude et l'entraîna aussitôt vers la porte. Il semblait impatient d'échapper au contraintes de la civilisation et de se mesurer aux montagnes neigeuses. Il se montrait poli et courtois, mais son regard demeurait fixé sur les pentes lointaines.

Un peu plus tard, en montant vers les cimes, Bella comprit qu'elle avait espéré retrouver avec lui les derniers moments de leur lune de miel. C'était la un voeu absurde; il fallait être deux pour le voir exaucé, et Edward ne s'en souciait pas.

Sans enthousiasme, la jeune femme suivit son mari sur la pente. Au début, elle suivit des yeux la silhouette noir qui la précédait, remplie d'admiration pour sa souplesse et l'habileté de ses mouvements. Mais, bientôt, la montagne réclama d'elle l'effort des muscles non entraînés depuis plus d'un an, et sa propre habileté lui revint tout naturellement.

L'air glacé de la montagne lui fouettait le visage et soulevait ses longs cheveux rassemblés sur sa nuque sous une barrette. Les lunettes de soleil prêtaient à tout ce qui l'entourait une teinte dorée. Sa léthargie faisait place peu à peu à une surexcitation momentanée. Au bas de la piste, elle vit Edward qui la regardait terminer sa descente et, d'instinct, elle effectua un arrêt impeccable ;a angle droit avec la pente.

Elle remonta ses lunettes de soleil; ses yeux avaient un éclat incomparable; le froid lui avait rougi les joues et le bout du nez. Elle avait oublié toutes ses inhibitions, et elle leva vers Edward un visage illuminé d'un large sourire. Lui-même avait perdu son air sombre.

-Veux-tu reprendre ton souffle avant de remonter? Demanda-t-il.

-Je me reposerai sur le remonte-pente, répondit-elle, un peu essoufflée.

Elle se demandait si sa respiration haletante était due à l'effort physique ou à la chaleur du sourire de son mari.

Leur seconde descente fut plus lente que la première. Edward, cette fois, ralentissait l'allure pour se maintenir à la hauteur de Bella. À mi-pente, il s'arrêta; elle fit de même, et il lui prit la main. Ensemble, ils contournèrent une bosse. De là, ils avaient une vue, à travers quelques arbres, sur les deux flancs de la vallée. D'un côté, les pentes nues; de l'autre, la forêt, les broussailles et une neige merveilleusement vierge. Au fond de la vallée, un minuscule torrent luttait vainement contre l'envahissement de la neige et disparaissait par endroits pour reparaître un peu plus loin.

-L'ivresse des rocheuses, souffla Bella, immédiatement confuse d'avoir aussi spontanément exprimé sa pensée.

À travers ses cils, elle lança à son mari un coup d'oeil hésitant. Mais il contemplait le paysage.

-Oui, répondit-il doucement. Et une ivresse bien plus étourdissante que l'alcool ou des drogues. Prête à repartir? Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le suivit, avant de reprendre sur lui un mètre ou deux d'avances. Sa joie, elle le savait, venait du soudain rétablissement d'une communication entre eux. Peut-être y avait-il encore quelque chose à sauver.

Elle descendit à une allure modérée, bien droite sur ses skis. Elle se retourna pour demander à Edward s'ils allaient de nouveau remonter. À ce moment, ses skis heurtèrent une dénivellation, et, avec une violence inouïe, elle tomba sur son séant. Pendant un instant, appuyée sur ses bras tendus, elle demeura assise, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Edward se retrouva soudain agenouillé près d'elle. Il la regardait de tout près en riant.

-Tout va bien? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de retenir son hilarité.

Elle voulut bouger et fit la grimace.

-On ne croirait pas que la neige puisse être aussi dure! Dit-elle en se frictionnant avec précaution.

-Qu'est-ce qui souffre le plus, tes fesses ou ta dignité? Fit-il d'un ton taquin.

-Tout est dans le même état, répondit-elle.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal, et il lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour la soutenir. Gauchement, elle remit les skis dans la position requise.

-Nous irons lentement, pour ne pas abîmer ce qui est encore intact.

Peu lui importait de l'entendre se moquer d'elle: elle sentait sa sollicitude. Elle regretta presque de se retrouver au bas de la piste, malgré ses muscles endoloris. Edward l'interrogea du regard.

-Je vais me reposer un peu, je crois, dit-elle.

-Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je fais encore une descente?

-Non, bien sûr, fit-elle vivement. Je t'attendrai au bar, devant une grande tasse de chocolat.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Sur un petit salut, il se dirigea vers le remonte-pente. Mieux valait pour elle, décida Bella, se trouver brusquement ramené sur terre. Elle avait besoin de tout son sang-froid pour ne pas révéler à Edward tout ce qu'il représentait pour elle.

Elle ne put toutefois empêcher son soeur de battre plus vite quand, près d'une heure plus tard, elle le vit se diriger vers elle, parmi la foule des skieurs. Les regards admiratifs des femmes la rendirent encore un peu plus fière, quand, d'un geste possessif, il la prit par le bras pour l'entraîner. Elle aimait la façon dont il la regardait avec une tendresse de conquérant. Pour le moment, cela lui suffisait.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment conscience de leur destination. Ce fut seulement en passant, de la lumière éclatante de l'extérieur, dans la pénombre d'un bâtiment, qu'elle repris ses sens et leva les yeux vers le visage de son mari en une question muette.

-Nous avons chassé les toiles d'araignées. Dit-il en souriant. Maintenant, prenons un verre.

Son sourire, dépourvu de sarcasme comme de cynisme, prêtait à ses paroles une sincérité nouvelle.

-Comment te sens-tu? Demanda Edward en la voyant s'asseoir avec précaution.

-Très bien.

Mais elle changea légèrement de position. Edward commanda deux verres de vin chaud, et il dégustèrent avec plaisir. La foule des consommateur était trop bruyante pour permettre une conversation normale. Quand ils eurent vidés leurs verres, Edward proposa aussitôt de partir. Le crépuscule jetait sur les montagnes enneigées des lueurs cramoisies. Ils allèrent dîner dans un restaurant des environs. Lorsqu'ils partirent, le ciel était tout illuminé d'étoiles, dans la clarté laiteuse d'une demi-lune.

Edward arrêta la voiture devant le châlet, et Bella poussa un soupir.

-Fatiguée? Questionna-t-il.

-Non, heureuse, répondit-elle avec un sourire serein.

Ou presque, ajouta-t-elle silencieusement. Elle le serait tout à fait, elle le savait, s'il la prenait dans ses bras.

Il entrèrent sans une parole. Bella désirait à tout prix éviter un silence dangereux. Elle demanda;

-Y a-t-il du café dans la cuisine?

-De L'instantané, je suppose, fit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Je vais en faire. Si tu allumais le feu?

Il accepta, et elle en fut un peu surprise.

Un instant après, assis devant la cheminée, ils buvaient le breuvage brûlant et fort. Dans l'âtre, les flammes attaquaient voracement les bûches. Edward n'avait pas allumé de lampes, et l'atmosphère était intime.

-Parle moi de ce couple que nous devons rencontrer demain, demanda Bella, en détachant son regard des flammes qui l'hypnotisaient.

-Les Hanson? Fit Edward, sans se détourner du feu. Steve et moi sommes allés ensemble au collège. J'ai été témoin à son mariage. Il a accepté un poste dans notre compagnie qui, à l'époque, appartenait à mon père et à son associé. J'ai fait de même, de sorte que nous n'avons jamais cessé de nous voir.

-Je ne me rappelle pas que tu m'en aies jamais parlé.

-Quand nous nous sommes mariés, il était en Louisiane, où il dirigeait la construction d'une grande raffinerie. Leur troisième enfant né là-bas.

-Combien en ont-ils?

-Quatre, trois filles et un garçon, le plus jeune. C'est mon filleul. Il regarda Bella en souriant.

Stephen à quatre ans, c'est une pile électrique. Quand il avait deux ans, je me retrouvais avec des marques de dents après chacune de nos rencontres. A trois ans, il me donnait des coups de pied dans les tibias. D'après Linda, la femme de Steve, il ne jure en ce moment que par les cowboys et les indiens. Sans doute, cette fois, vais-je être scalpé.

Ravie par cet aspect d'Edward qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la jeune femme se mit à rire.

-C'est la première fois que je t'entends rire! Remarqua-t-il en la dévisageant avec une attention qui lui coupa le souffle. Je parle pas de quelques manifestations discrètes et polies quand nous sommes en société. Ce,st la première fois, depuis tant de semaines, que je t'entends vraiment rire.

Bella ne sut que répondre: il avait raison, et elle le savait. Il se leva et lui tendit la main.

-Il se fait tard,e t tu dois être très lasse. Pourquoi ne pas aller te coucher?

-Edward.

Prononcer ainsi son nom était une souffrance qui lui déchirait le coeur. Chancelante, elle se rapprocha de lui. Il lui lâcha la main et secoua la tête. Avec un léger sourire de regret, il se pencha pour lui effleurer les lèvres d'un baiser.

-Va te coucher...pour ce soir.

Elle obéit, toute réchauffée par cette demi-promesse.

…...

Et Voilà chères lectrices!

un gros chapitre et aussi l'avant dernier... il me reste ma bombe du prochain chapitre et l'épilogue.

J'aimerais bien que vous vous prononciez sur qu'elle est cette bombe... :D

J'espère que vous Avez aimé... Enfin un Peu De Calme Entre Les 2 Amoureux.

Alors' tout le monde se jette sur la petite bulle et vous verrez apparaître Votre fantasmes en petits Boxers moulants Et ouaiis … Un Rob en Boxers Grrr MDR!

Bonne Semaine

Robisou

Ps: Prunelle Sa te va comme Chap ? MDR! Bonne Vacances en Passant La Miss! :D

ps2: Caro Est présentement En Sibérie Pour Préparer Son Bunker antinucléaire... on Sais Jamais Le Prochain Chapitre Elle Risque de Ce Faire Liquider MDR! Et de toutes Les Façons Possibles...

CaROoThePrinCesS 3


	14. Chapitre 14: Complications Et Déchirure

Hello! Dernier Chapitre (Snif)

J'espère que Vous Allés Aimer... C'est maintenant Le temps Pour Moi D'aller me Cacher Dans Mon Bunker Et De Vous Laisser Lire Ce Chapitre... J vous Avertis C'est Moins Pire que ce que Plusieurs Ont Pensé... D'ailleurs J'ai Bien Aimer Avoir Vos Théorie :D

Reviews Anonymes

Merci A Vous Tous ! :D

**Malika**: Oui, C'est Certain Qu'il En A … :)**Emerine Sorensen**: Et Oui C'est Déjà La Fin Mais je Vais vous revenir Bientôt avec D'autres Aventures **Nola**: Non... Je suis Pas Si Méchante xD **Lamue**: La suite C'est Maintenant J'espère Que tu vas Aimée! **Camille**: Bon, Pour La fin Heureuse je ne Peu Rien Te Promettes … Mais Non Ed Ne Meurs Pas .. Je suis Vraiment Pas Drastique À ce Point... Et Merci De booster mon ego Déjà démesuré xD **Lilia68**: Bon Pour La Relation Tanya/Ed Toutes Les Explications Dans L'épilogue Et Puis T'inquiètes C'est Pas Trop Méchant... enfin... **Amandine**: Un Happy-End Humm C'est Quoi? Compte Sur Moi Pour T'épater … Je Sais Pas Si C,est La même **Amandine** Mais J'espère que tu Vas te Plaire à Montréal :D Si Jamais T'a Besoin D'un Guide xD Tu Me Feras signe Et Mon Esprit Cache Bien Des choses ...**Titine**: Tanya Veut mais Tanya N'auras Peut-être Pas xD :D **Audrey**: Période de dégel dans Le Froid Des montagnes xD.. Tanya c'est une Merde xD **Popo**: Ouais Il Est Adorable Maintenant... La chute Peut être Brutal...

Place à La Lecture du Dernier Chapitre (14)

Coucou A **Delph, Elo,** **Lisa, Laura,** **Prunelle** (J'espère que C'est Comme Tes attentes xD)

…...

Chapitre 14

Complications et Déchirure.

Presque aussi grand qu'Edward, Steve Hanson était plus massivement bâti. Ses cheveux d'un blond clair lui retombaient sur le front. Sa femme, Linda, plus petite, avait des cheveux blond cendrer qui montraient une tendance à boucler.

Edward fit les présentations et s'attarda un moment dans l'appartement des Hanson avec Steve, ce qui fournit à Bella l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec Linda, avant d'être abandonnée par son mari. Elle était très désireuse de se lier d'amitié avec ce couple manifestement cher à Edward. En quelques instants, la conversation perdit toute contrainte. Edward et Steve prirent congé, et Edward promit à Linda de lui ramener son mari dans l'après-midi.

Les deux ainées des Hanson étaient allées skier, et la troisième des filles, âgée de sept ans, était chez des amis. Restait Stephen, le filleul d'Edward.

Il passa la plus grande partie de la matinée à aller et venir entre le jardin et la maison, pour tenir sa mère au courant de l'édification de son bonhomme de neige.

Linda fit beaucoup rire Bella en lui contant des anecdotes sur les tours pendables de son fils. Peu après le déjeuner, elle parvint à convaincre Stephen d'aller faire une courte sieste, et les deux jeunes femmes purent se détendre en buvant une tasse de café. Le calme qui régnait soudain dans l'appartement engageait à une discussion plus sérieuse, et ce fut Linda qui l'entama.

-Parlez-moi d'Edward et de vous.

Bella se sentit embarrassée. Elle n'était pas assez sûre encore de cette amitié nouvelle pour se confier.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire.

-Depuis combien de temps vous connaissez-vous? Insista Linda, un peu surprise par cette réponse ambiguë.

-Je l'ai rencontré voilà six ans.

-Vous avez dû connaître sa première femme! Steve et moi étions en Louisiane, et nous ne l'avons jamais vue.

Stupéfiée, Bella fut un moment sans pouvoir parler. Elle se rappela alors, qu'en la présentant, Edward avait dit simplement «Bella», sans mentionner qu'elle était sa femme. Elle répondit, sans regarder l'autre femme:

-Oui, je la connais.

-Elle m'a toujours fait l'impression d'être une enfant gâtée, trop mondaine, soupira Linda. Évidemment, Edward avait choisis le mauvais moment pour se marier.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Quand il a rencontré cette fille, son père rachetait la part de son associé dans l'affaire. Edward savait qu'il allait avoir plus de travail, plus de responsabilités, et il a choisi de se marier précipitamment. D'une certaine manière, cette petite m'a fait pitié, poursuivit-elle. Avant leur mariage, Edward passait avec elle tout ses moments de liberté; mais, après, il l'a pratiquement abandonnée pour se consacré à ses affaires. Edward n'est pas comme Steve, qui apporte son travail à la maison. Sa femme à due avoir du mal à s'adapter.

-Oui, certainement, acquiesça Bella.

Pour la première fois, elle découvrait pourquoi Edward s'était plongé avec une telle frénésie dans les affaires après leur mariage.

-Évidemment après la séparation, il est devenu amer. Aujourd'hui j'ai retrouvé sur son visage, en votre présence, une tendresse qu'il avait perdu, sauf avec les enfants. Il adore Stephen.

-Et sa secrétaire? demanda Bella, malgré elle.

-Tanya la sirène? Je le taquinais à mort à son propos, fit Linda en riant. Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre d'elle, ajouta-t-elle, avec un regard de biais de ses yeux bleus. Si elle avait été plus qu'une secrétaire, Edward, j'en suis sure, l'aurait dit à Steve, et vous pouvez parier que j'aurais finit par le savoir. Évidemment Tanya ne détesterait pas davantage.

Bella reprit longuement son souffle. Que se serait-il passé, se demandait-elle, si elle avait connu Linda des années plus tôt.

-À votre avis, questionna-t-elle, d'une voix un peu rauque, Edward aimait-il sa femme?

-Je n'en sais rien, il se refuse de parler d'elle. Je le vois mal épouser quelqu'un sans l'aimer, mais, à votre place, je ne m'inquièterais pas, dit l'autre avec un sourire rassurant. Il est passé beaucoup d'eau sous les ponts. Et Edward n'est pas un homme à commettre deux fois la même erreur avec la même personne. Je n'imagine pas qu'il puisse la reprendre.

Cette déclaration eut pour effet d'aviver la curiosité de Bella. Il l'avait reprise. Mais si c'était simplement par désir de vengeance? Habilement, elle orienta la conversation vers d'autres sujets.

Il était près de trois heures quand Stephen, qui s'était couché «seulement pour reposer ses yeux», s'éveilla. Après avoir renouvelé ses réserves d'énergie avec un grand verre de lait et quatre biscuits, il fut prêt à se remettre à la tâche sur son bonhomme de neige. Linda préparait un rôti pour le repas du soir, et Bella proposa ses services pour habiller le petit garçon. Elle lui enfila son parka et noua adroitement son écharpe en laine.

-Combien tu as d'enfants? Demanda-t-il effrontément.

-Aucun, dit-elle en souriant. Mais j'espère en avoir un jour.

-tu en veux combien?

-Trois, ça me paraît bien.

-Tous des garçons, annonça Stephen d'un ton ferme.

-À mon avis, deux garçons et une fille ne seraient pas déplaisants, répliqua gravement la jeune femme.

Elle entendit Linda étouffer un petit rire.

-Oui, ça serait pas mal, approuva l'enfant après une légère hésitation.

Ses yeux brillants se fixèrent sur un point derrière Bella, et son visage s'illumina.

-Oncle Edward! S'écria-t-il, en s'élançant de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes.

La jeune femme se retourna avec sursaut. Edward était sur le seuil et la considérait d'un air qui n'était pas seulement amusé. Elle s'empourpra et fut reconnaissante à Stephen d'accaparer l'attention de son parrain. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine et offrit son aide à Linda qui lui passa une botte de carottes et un épluche-légumes. Bella s'absorbait dans sa tâche quand les mains de son mari la saisirent par les bras.

-Heureuse de me voir? Questionna-t-il, tout près de ses cheveux.

Elle n'eut pas à lui répondre; Steve l'appelait:

-Edward, le téléphone pour toi, l'interurbain.

Avec un soupir, Edward pressa les épaules de Bella et passa à la salle de séjour. Quand il revint, la viande était au four, avec les carottes, les pommes de terre et les oignons. Bella lui adressa un sourire hésitant, mais il avait l'air sombre.

-Désolé, Linda: Bella et moi ne pouvons dîner avec vous. Un imprévu. Il faut que nous partions, fit-il.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda la jeune femme.

Bella était sur le point de poser la même question.

-C'était l'hôpital. Ta mère à fait une rechute. Notre présence est nécessaire le plus rapidement possible.

Elle se sentît pâlir, et il lui passa aussitôt un bras autour de sa taille. Elle esquissa un signe de tête en réponse aux paroles de sympathie de Linda et Steve, mais chacun de ses mouvements étaient guidé par Edward qui l'entraîna vivement vers la porte, puis vers la voiture.

Le trajet de retour pour Forks fut un cauchemar. Pourtant, Bella ne se laissa pas aller. Les coups d'oeil rassurants que lui lançait de temps en temps Edward lui était d'un puissant secours. Ils gravissaient les marches de l'hôpital quand elle eut la surprise de voir une silhouette familière s'élancer vers elle.

-J'ai appelé Alice avant notre départ, murmura-t-il. J'ai penser que tu aimerais l'avoir près de toi.

La jeune femme entra donc dans la chambre de sa mère en compagnie d'Alice. Edward était allé consulté le docteur. C'était si étrange, pensa Bella en contemplant la malade. En d'autres temps, elle aurait cru que sa mère avait volontairement provoqué la crise pour la ramener à son chevet. Mais la compréhension, l'intimité nouvelles qui les avaient liées les semaines précédentes ne permettaient plus une telle conviction.

-L'infirmière m'a dit tout à l'heure, murmura Alice, qu'il y avait du mieux.

-Depuis combien de temps est-elle inconsciente?

-Elle ne l'est pas vraiment. C'est plutôt son sommeil, sous l'effet des drogues.

Avec à-propos, Mme Swan battit des paupières et ouvrit les yeux. Bella vint s'asseoir près de sa mère et lui prit la main. Les prunelles d'un bleu fané se fixèrent sur elle.

-Bella?

-Oui, maman, je suis là, tout ira bien.

-Je leur ai dit de ne pas t'appeler, protesta la malade d'une voix faible et confuse. Je voulais te laisser du temps avec Edward.

-Chut! N'essaie pas de parler. Repose-toi. Tu vas aller mieux.

-Oui, je sais.

Elle referma les yeux, les rouvrit aussitôt.

-Je ne vais pas encore mourir cette-fois ci; ne t'inquiète pas.

-Non.

Les lèvres de sa mère ébauchèrent un sourire. En quelques secondes, elle était endormie. Bella sentit sur son épaule la main d'Alice. Elle reprit son souffle et se tourna vers son amie.

-Elle voulait me rassurer, expliqua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi n'irons-nous pas dans la salle d'attente au bout du couloir? Suggéra Alice. Une tasse de café te ferait du bien,. D'ailleurs Edward ne va pas tarder à nous rapporter l'avis des médecins.

Bella hocha la tête et se laissa emmener par son amie. Dans un couloir, Emmett se dirigeait vers elle, ils s'aperçurent au même moment.

-J'ai appelé chez toi, dit-il, et la gouvernante m'a dit que ta mère était plus mal. Je suis venu te proposer mes services si tu en a besoin.

-C'est gentil à toi, dit la jeune femme.

Mais elle aurait préféré ne pas le rencontrer.

-En fait, elle va beaucoup mieux.

-J'en suis heureux.

-Excuse-moi, Emmet: Alice et moi allions rejoindre mon mari; il est allé s'entretenir avec les médecins.

Emmett se raidit et fit un pas de côté. Bella sentit sur elle le regard surpris d'Alice. Sans doute avait-elle été trop brève avec Emmett, mais, en vérité,, elle avait envie de voir Edward et pas seulement à cause de sa mère. Elle vit la silhouette sombre, près du bureau des infirmières. A leur approche, il se tourna vers les jeunes femmes, le visage durci. Malgré elle, Bella sentit sa souffrance passer dans son regard. Elle aurait voulu retrouver la tendresse et la sollicitude qu'il avait manifestées un peu plus tôt.

Elle plongea son regard dans les sombres profondeurs du sien mais n'y trouva que froideur. Sans préambule, Edward confirma que la malade allait mieux, et Bella dut murmurer les paroles de gratitude qui convenaient. Comme de très loin, elle entendit Alice annoncer leur intention d'aller prendre une tasse de café dans la salle d'attente. Edward déclara qu'il allait donner quelques coups de fil. Elle lui posa la main sur le bras mais ce trouva incapable de lui proposer de les rejoindre, devant le regard distant qu'il posait sur sa main. Elle le lâcha vivement et, tout aussi rapidement, se tourna vers la salle où Alice l'attendait.

Le breuvage brûlant lui même ne put dissiper l'atmosphère glaciale qui s'était établie. Durant un moment, Alice respecta le désir de silence de son amie, mais, par degrés, une ferme décision se fit jour sur son visage. Elle s'approcha, ôta des doigts de Bella la tasse vide et s'assit près d'elle.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Mais Alice tenait à savoir.

-Tu ferais aussi bien de me le dire. De toute façon, je te ferai parler.

-As-tu vu comme il m'a regardée? Murmura Bella les larmes au yeux. Tout cela est tellement inutile!

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu le rencontres le soir du concert.

-C'était inévitable je suppose, le destin.

L'émotion étranglait Bella, elle regardait fixement sa main, crispée sur sa jupe.

-On n'aime pas sur commande.

-Sait-il que tu l'aimes? Le lui as-tu dit?

-Non. À quoi bon? Ma vie n'en serait que plus misérable.

Bella entendit un léger bruit et leva les yeux pour trouver Edward sur le seuil. Son regard exprimait une si glaciale froideur, un tel mépris qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Ainsi, il savait, à présent. Il l'avait entendue avouer son amour, et c'était là sa réaction. Edward la méprisait véritablement. Elle s'attendait plus ou moins à entendre son rire moqueur.

-Je désire te parler seul à seul, ordonna-t-il d'une voix tranchante, teintée d'arrogance.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme frémirent, mais elle soutint son regard cruel. Sans un mot, Alice s'éclipsa. Bella banda toutes ses forces, dans l'attente des paroles qui aillaient la dépouiller des derniers vestiges de sa fierté. Mais Edward continuait à la dévisager attentivement, et cet examen la désemparait plus encore. Elle compris qu'il savourait son moment de triomphe: il l'avait finalement mise à genoux.

La violence contrôlée avec laquelle il alluma une cigarette la surprit. Curieusement, sa colère semblait dirigée contre lui-même et non contre elle. Il se détourna enfin et se mit à arpenter la pièce. Son expression montrait une certaine incertitude. Elle ne comprenait plus. Les yeux étincelants se posèrent de nouveau sur elle, et il lança brusquement.

-Tu peux considérer comme remplies les conditions de notre accord. Je continuerai à régler les frais médicaux de ta mère jusqu'à... jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus nécessaire. Mais tu es libre de partir.

-Libre, répéta-t-elle tristement.

Elle ne pouvait être libre: elle l'aimait; on ne se débarrasse pas si aisément des chaînes de l'amour.

-Oui, libre! Je t'accordes le divorce, gronda-t-il.

Devant l'air stupéfait de Bella, il fit une grimace mauvaise.

-C'est ce que tu voulais depuis cinq ans, reprit-il d'un ton sarcastique. J'aimerais que tu reprennes le nom de Swan. Je ne tiens pas à me rappeler qu'il y a quelque part une ex-Madame Massen.

Bella ferma les yeux sous l'effet de l'intolérable souffrance qui l'envahissait. Edward voulait effacer toute trace de sa présence. Il se refusait même à lui réserver une moindre place dans ses souvenirs. S'était-elle donc montrée si injuste à son égard, pour faire naître en lui une telle haine? Voyant qu'elle restait silencieuse, il reprit;

-Je prendrai toutes dispositions pour te faire parvenir tout ce qui t'appartient.

Sa voix avait un peu perdu sa fureur difficilement maîtrisée.

-Je préfèrerais m'en occuper moi-même.

La jeune femme parvint ;a parler, en dépit de sa gorge serrée. Le regard pénétrant d'Edward l'interrogeait, réclamait, avec toute son ancienne autorité, la raison d'une telle demande. Il aurait, elle le savait, un sourire amusé si elle lui disait qu'elle ne voulait rien emporter des vêtements achetés à ses frais. Elle sauta sur le premier mensonge qui lui vint au lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas encore où j'irais.

Edward la dévisagea un long moment sans ciller. Son visage était un masque glacial qui figea les larmes sur les joues de Bella. Enfin, il lui tourna le dos et, en un geste de lassitude, se passa les doigts dans les cheveux.

-Mes avocats entreront en contact avec toi, dit-il

Les mots brutaux déchirèrent son coeur en mille morceaux.

Déjà, il se dirigeait vers la sortie, et Bella comprit qu'il sortait à jamais de sa vie. Elle se mordit si cruellement la lèvre qu'elle sentit le goût de sang dans sa bouche. Malgré elle, elle appela Edward et le vit se retourner lentement vers elle. D'un mouvement gauche, elle se leva, s'obligea à lever les yeux les traits implacables.

-Je voulais te remercier. Sa vois n'était que murmure.

-De T'accorder le divorce? Railla-t-il. Il l'a détailla d'un regard méprisant. Je serais trop heureux de te voir sortir de mon existence!

Elle eut un geste de recul, comme s'il l'avait frappée.

-Non, ce n'est pas pour ça.

Sans trop savoir comment, elle trouva la force de continuer.

-De m'avoir emmener ici aujourd'hui, alors que maman était si malade.

Il laissa lentement échapper son souffle. Ses épaules s'était légèrement affaissées, assez, cependant, pour permettre à Bella de percevoir l'effet produit par ses paroles.

-Je regrette de mettre montrer si ridicule pour déclarer que je te laisserais aller à la mort de ta mère, articula-t-il péniblement.

Dans son regard inexpressif naquit une vague lueur de sympathie.

-Je suis heureux pour toi qu'elle aille mieux.

Bella hocha la tête.

-Je n'ai pourtant jamais vraiment cru que tu te servirais d'elle pour te venger. Un sourire ironique retroussa les lèvres d'Edward. La vengeance du seigneur est plus cruelle que celle des simples mortels.

Devant la vérité de ses paroles, Bella courba la tête, et des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Oui, elle devrait vire sans Edward le reste de sa vie.

Quand elle releva les yeux, il était partie...

…...

Et Moi Je suis Partie avec Ed Le Consoler xD Pas De Tomates Ni D'armes Blanches ni De fusil Il Ont Arrêter De vendre Des billets France Canada Pour 20 Ans Au Moins xD Et Je suis caché En Sibérie 6p Sous La Neige Dans Mon Bunker

Bonne Semaine Je Vous Aimes Vous Le Savez Uin!

Immense Robisou

CaROoThePrinCeSs 3


	15. Chapitre 15: Épilogue

Coucou Comme Promis L'épilogue qui Arrive assez Rapidement

_**Reviews Anonymes**_

**Dolorena**: Merci Mille Fois ! Mais Ce N'est Pas Dans Mes Projets disons seulement que je suis pas seule la dessus( Merci La bêta) On A Rechercher Les Vieux Mots Et Vraiment S'était Compliqué MDR **Liliane**: La suite C'est Maintenant, je N'aurais Pas Mis Ta Patience Trop à Rude Épreuves. Merci **Gwen**: Il Reste que L'épilogue Que Voici! J'espère que tu Auras Aimée Et Merci D'avoir Été Là ! **Lily**: Merci, Alors Oui Je Vous Aies Fait Mariner Et Vraiment Perdre Les Pédales Mais J'espère Que Je Ne Te Déçois Pas Dans L'épilogue... ;D** Audrey**: Alors Là xD C'est Pas Totalement à Cause D'ed... y'a eu un malentendu... **Amandine**: T'a Vraiment Tout bien Compris :D Alors Bravo! Baisser la Cote Québécoise? **Julie**: Edward ne Déteste Pas Bella C'est Plus complexe Que ça..Merci a Toi... **Audrey**: La guerre Froide Carrément MDR? J'aime Bien Le Concept xD Merci

_**Épilogue**_

Deux jours s'écoulèrent sans que Bella trouvât le courage de retourner à l'appartement. Par bonheur, Edward lui avait laissé la valise préparée pour leur séjour à Vail, et elle avait largement de quoi se changer. Alice avait insisté pour l'héberger, et la jeune femme, trop déprimée, n'avait pas résisté longtemps.

La certitude que, cette fois, Edward lui accordait le divorce pesait sur ses épaules comme un fardeau trop lourd. Il l'accablait au point qu'elle n'avait même plus le désir de relever la tête, de faire comme si elle désirait encore vivre. Lors de leur dernière séparation, cinq ans plus tôt, elle ne savait pas à quel point elle l'aimait, et Edward avait refusé tout de go la simple idée de divorce. Il n'en était plus de même. Il était impatient de se débarrasser d'elle: il connaissait maintenant son amour pour lui, et sa vengeance était complète.

Bella glissa dans la serrure la clé de l'appartement. Elle était heureuse de ne pas l'avoir rendue à son mari la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, à l'hôpital. Une heure plus tôt, elle avait téléphoné à Mme Dudley, pour s'assurer qu'Edward ne rentrait pas déjeuner et pour annoncer à la gouvernante qu'elle allait venir emballer ses affaires. Avec une politesse contrainte, la femme avait offert de l'aider, mais Bella avait vivement refusé, en affirmant qu'elle s'en tirerait fort bien toute seule. Pourtant, en entrant dans la salle de séjour sur des jambes tremblantes, elle se demanda si elle y parviendrait.

Le regard fixe, elle s'immobilisa devant la cheminée. Elle se rappelait la première fois qu'elle s'était trouvée là. Elle détesta cette pièce avec une subite violence; en cette endroit précis, elle avait compris qu'elle aimait toujours Edward.

Elle serra étroitement les lèvres pour ne pas donner libre cours aux sanglots qui se pressaient dans sa gorge. Elle baissa les yeux vers l'enveloppe qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts crispés. Sans se laisser le temps de faiblir, elle y enferma la clé de l'appartement et l'entendit tinter contre son alliance, qui s'y trouvait déjà. L'enveloppe contenait aussi quelques lignes brèves qui lui avaient tant coûté à écrire. Elle avait à tout prix voulu empêcher de s'y exprimer ses sentiments qui la torturaient. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle avait finalement décidée pour deux phrases parfaitement neutres. Toute expression de son amour pour lui, elle le savait, aurait éveillé son amusement.

_«Tu trouveras ci-joint la clé de l'appartement et mon alliance. Je n'ai plus l'usage de ni une ni l'autre. Bella»_

Deux phrases aussi brèves n'auraient pas dû pouvoir contenir tant de souffrance inexprimée...

vivement, Bella plaça l'enveloppe sur le manteau de la cheminée; ses yeux demeuraient fixés sur le nom d'Edward tracé sur le papier blanc. Elle essuya ses larmes et se précipita dans la chambre.

Plus vite elle aurait achevé ses bagages, plus tôt elle serait libre de partir. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte de l'étendue de sa garde-robe et du temps qu'il lui faudrait pour tout emballer. Elle se refusait à s'avouer que sa répugnance à se hâter venait en partie du souvenir des deux merveilleuses nuits passées dans cette chambre entre les bras d'Edward. Mais sa nostalgie était là, dans le regard qui caressait l'oreiller où s'était posé la tête de son mari. Finalement, les yeux brillants de larmes, elle ferma la dernière valise et la posa sur le sol. Elle jeta autour d'elle un dernier regard. Edward serait-il capable d'y pénétrer sans remarquer la nudité de la coiffeuse où s'éparpillaient naguère les affaires de Bella?

Ce genre de pensée me faisait qu'aggraver sa souffrance. Elle se hâta de prendre ses deux valises et son sac à main et se dirigea vers la porte.

Quand elle entra dans la salle de séjour, sa vision était brouillé par les larmes retenues. La moquette étouffait le bruit de ses pas. Elle cligna des paupières en apercevant la forme sombre assise sur le canapé recouvert de velours gris. La brume se dissipa, et elle reconnut Edward. De le revoir ainsi la submergea de vagues d'intolérable souffrance. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait...

elle remarqua dans sa main gauche le billet qu'elle lui avait écrit. La feuille était si étroitement serré entre ses doigts qu'elle en était toute chiffonnée. La tête brune était penchée en avant, les larges épaules courbées sur l'objet qu'il tenait dans l'autre main. L'espace d'un instant, bella aperçut son alliance. Presque au même moment, Edward lança violemment l'anneau de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sous la force du mouvement, il se retrouva sur les pieds, et le regard incrédule de Bella se fixa sur son visage.

Les traits tourmentés étaient déformés par la douleur. Les yeux hagards, aux paupières rougis, dévisageaient la jeune femme. Brusquement, la fureur d'Edward parut s'éveiller.

-Que fais-tu ici? Cria-t-il.

Mais en dépit de la sauvagerie du ton, chaque mot trahissait la souffrance. Il parut s'en rendre compte et se laissa retomber sur le canapé. Il détourna la tête, comme si le simple fait de regarder Bella était une torture.

-Après tout, quelle importance?

Il parlait d'une voix vaincu qui blessa Bella en plein coeur.

-Après l,enfer que je t'ai fait vivre, tu as le droit, je suppose, de jouir de ta victoire.

La voix était celle d'un homme brisé. Un rire amer monta du tréfonds de lui-même, chargé de mépris pour sa propre conduite.

-Et dire que, pendant cinq ans j'ai fait tout mon possible pour te laisser ignorer mon amour pour toi. J'ai même eu recours à des efforts humiliants pour m'assurer que tu ne le saurais jamais.

Il tourna vers elle des yeux de supplicié et parut absorber son expression incrédule comme s'il mourrait de soif.

-Oh, Bella, je t'aime tant! Pardonne moi de t'avoir forcée... t'avoir obligée par un chantage à redevenir ma femme, supplia-t-il en un rauque murmure.

-Edward!

Son nom sur ses lèvres, avait été comme l'explosion d'une bulle de joie.

-Non, je ne veux pas de ta pitié! S'écria-t-il. Soudain le mendiant faisait place au maître. Je ne pourrais la supporter!

-Edward, non...

elle s'approcha vivement de lui et, quand il se détourna, lui posa la main sur le bras.

-Va-t-en! Ordonna-t-il. Emmett t'attend, j'en suis sûr...toi, vos deux garçons et votre fille!

-Mon chéri... souffla Bella.

Elle le sentit se raidir sous l'effet de ces deux mots.

-Emmett ne m'attends pas. Et il n'espère certainement pas «nos» trois enfants. Tu aurais ton mot à dire là dessus, toi, leur futur père.

Pour le coup, il se retourna et plongea son regard tout au fond de ses yeux qui flambaient d'amour. Il tendit les mains, s'agrippa aux épaules de la jeune femme avec toute l'énergie d'un homme qui se noie. Mais Bella discernait encore l'ombre d'un doute dans les yeux sombres et dans les traits creusés par l'incrédulité.

-C'est toi que j'aime, Edward, insista-t-elle. Je t'ai toujours aimé.

Il ne détournait pas le regard de son visage, mais elle voyait son expression s'adoucir devant la conviction qu'elle voulait lui communiquer. Un sourire s'épanouit lentement sur les traits d'Edward.

-C,est bien vrai, murmura-t-il. Tu m'aimes réellement.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Il la serrait si étroitement contre lui qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer, mais peu lui importait. Elle le sentit frémir et comprit qu'il partageait ses pensées.

-Quels idiots nous avons été, ma chérie, murmura-t-il tout contre ses cheveux. Nous avons bien failli détruire à jamais nos deux vies.

-Mais nous avons évité la catastrophe, Edward. Elle leva les mains vers le visage de son mari, et ses doigts effleurèrent les traces de larmes.

-Nous avons encore tout le reste de nos vies.

Il lui prit les lèvres, dans un baiser d'une incroyable tendresse. Bella avait fermé les yeux, mais elle crut voir un arc-en-ciel briller dans les nues, à travers les nuages, l'orage était passé...

_FIN_

…...

Bon Tout D'abord C'est très cours Comme Épilogue Mais Au Départ Edward Devait Se Suicider … Mais je Me Suis dis que Je Vous Avais Assez Fait Mariner... Donc J'ai Décidée D'être Gentille. ;D

Ensuite, LA Relation Edward Et Tanya N'a Pas Lieu D'être... Ils Ne sont Pas Ensembles, Ne L'ont jamais Été... Dans Le Bureau Edward Parle De La Mère De Bella Et Du Temps Qu'il Lui Reste Avec Elle Le silence C'est Seulement Parce que Edward Ne Veux Pas en Dire Plus Puisqu'il Cache Ses Sentiments... Un Bon Points D'éclairci...

Si Vous Avez D'autres Questions Demandez :)

…...

Je suis Vraiment triste De Terminer Cette Fiction Mais C'est Avec Pleins d'autres idées en Tête Que je Vais Vous Revenir...

J'espère Que vous Avez Apprécier La Balade On Arrive Au Terminus Et On se quitte Pour Quelques temps... Bah Ouais J'ai Droit à Mes Vacances xD

Merci à Vous Tous Autant Que Vous êtes !

J'vous Adores

Gros Robisou

CaROoThePrinCeSs


	16. Mémo

Hello mes lectrices Préférés!

Un Petit Mémo Pour Vous Remercier milles Fois Pour Tout Vos commentaires.. Je Sais Que Ma Fin Vous A un Peu Déçus surtout à cause de sa longeur.. Mais C'était cela Ou Mon Autre Fin...

Donc merci A :

Liliane, Sabou2607, Sandi91, Made-in-Alice, Ophemalaunny, Kikinetell, Maxattaque, Didi, Chimimi220, Lorena13, Bellardtwilight, Alira79, Fleur50, x8-twilight-8x, Bibounette01, Imou84, Aulandra17, Aude, Sylvie Anne

Ainsi que Toutes Les Autres Comme Robstenland Delphine94 Laura Amandine Etc...

Je suis En Train De Penser a peut-être je dis Bien Peut-être Poster Un Bonus du point de Vue D'Edward... Mais je Suis encore en Dilemme...

Pour Le moment, J'ai Écris une Nouvelle Fiction Sur Mon Compte C'est : Un Style De Vie Avec Encore un Edward Arrogant Comme Je L'aime Et Obsessionnelle Ainsi qu'une Bella Qui N'a Pas Froid Au Yeux.

Résumé: Bella Commence Le Stage De Sa Vie Dans une Maison De Créateur Réputé. Malheureusement Son Patron Est Arrogant, Méchant Et Il Cache Surtout Bien Son jeu. Quand il Rencontre Le Petit Ami de Celle Ci une Relation Bizarre Et Malsaine S'instaure...

Alors, je Vous attends En Grand nombre Sur Ma Nouvelle Fiction

ps: ne Laisser Pas De Review Sur Ce Message...

Gros bisou

CaROoThePrinCeSs


End file.
